New team
by Goryakthedragon
Summary: Following of Justice League of the Archipelago this time, the team will faced a dragon slayer helped by an odd ally
1. Chapter 1

**Amaury's Hut**

"dad, I'm hungry !"

"what the...I told you your mom is busy with the chief, and your sister asked me to tell you a story !"

"but it's so long !"

"I could also asked to Spitfire to "share" a fish with you if you're hungry !"

"no dad please, I will be nice, I swear, I just can't stand dragon saliva !"

"please dad, continue the story !"

"alright kids where was I...oh yes, me and aunt Kira were on Mala's Island to meet our mom, your grand mother !"

"ohhhhh !"

I lighted the fire in the middle of my house and pursued.

 _ **back to the story**_

 _Mala and our mom discussed a long time, me and Kira were speechless_

 _"I think it's time to give some explanation sister !"_

 _"alright...when the hunters atttack, your father took Kira and me with him to safety forgetting our baby boy behind us, when we went back after the attack, you were gone, I was the only one sad about that, your father was killed in combat so I told Kira to watch the Eruptodon for me and when she will be old enought, she will take my place if I never came back !"_

 _"why did you left me behind ?"_

 _"your father never loved you, I always loves Kira more than you !"_

 _I didn't know what to say, it was so...surprising, I was almost tearful when she came close to me and said_

"HONEY, I'm home !"

 **Amaury's hut  
**

When my wife came in, I was forced to stop the story, the children were not happy but I was glad to see her

"everthing alright ?"

"yes, I told a story to the children to make them wait your return !"

"I just hope you will not make them cry at night or you will take care of them both !"

"eyh...we're vikings, we are nightmares for some people !"

"anyway, i need help to prepare dinner, could you help me, kids, go play with your dragons outside !"

"YAY !"

The kids went outside and I follow my one true love in the kitchen

"so, what kind of story you told to our children !"

"just how I met my mother and after that, how I made my proposal to you !"

"I think you aslo tell how our last ennmy became our ally to fight an evil dragon slayer !"

"yeah...that part too, if you want !"

"listen carefully, Astrid and Björn listen to our tales from long enough, they will not be affraid by some violence, I amost cruch your skull during a dish fight !"

"and I nearly break your right leg on training, both were here at those time...okay, I just hope Dawn and...what did he call his Razorwhip Björn ?"

"Ironside, just because of one of your story !"

"yeah...that one...what do we prepare for tonight ?"

"my specialty from the edge and your favorite meal !"

"the gods heard my prayer !"

"will you shut up ?"

I got a small but tender hit on my shoulder and we both prepare dinner.

At the end of dinner, where all dishes were empty and our belly fulled of good meal, Björn react immediately

"could you continue your story dad ?"

"I thought you found that boring ?"

"I was hungry, now, I'm ready to listen !"

"okay Björn, what do you think of it Astrid ?"

"I want to know more about your adventure dad !"

"and what about mom ?"

"if I can tell some parts, I'm agree !"

The kids were pleased to hear that, we went to our chamber, my wife took Björn and Astrid sat on my knees, I was ready to continue my story telling.

 ** _Back to story_**

 _"I thanks the god bacause I have you my dear son ?"_

 _"so...at least one of my parnet were happy to have me ?"_

 _"yes...and I always told to Kira to treat you well, she is your elder sister and she was happy to have a little brother !"_

 _"really ?"_

 _I turned to her and she pursued_

 _"when mom told me she was pregnant, I pray all the gods to have a little brother, a sister could steal my stuff and I got not so much to share so when you were born and mom told me you were a boy, I was so happy to see you, so when we lost you after the attck, I...I..."_

 _When I see tears on her cheeks, I hugged her and smiled_

 _"now I'm here and I will never left you !"_

 _"thanks bro !"_

 _"your mom are just return and I told her everythin unless a "special part" !"_

 _"I was wondering what could my children hide from me ?"_

 _"mom, we're dragonriders !"_

 _"dragonriders ?"_

 _"yes, we have trained dragons and they are our friend, we mount them and save others dragons or people from evil mind !"_

 _"it...it can't be ?"_

 _"oh yes it is ! I could show you if you want ?"_

 _"I need some times to rest before that but if you told the truth, you are changing this world."_

 _Our mom left with Mala and Kira offered me a drink to celebrate that day. I entered her home and we sat down face to face_

 _"skol !"_

 _"skol !"_

 _we drank our mead and I can't froget what she said earlier_

 _"I never told you that but...I'm glad to have a sister ?"_

 _"reallly ? why ?"_

 _"you seems to understand me better than anyone, even a brother !"_

 _"don't you mean I'm the only one to help you understand girls ?"_

 _"what ? no ! I figured it out myself !"_

 _"that's why you're single !"_

 _"you know the problem !"_

 _"so it's true, you really are affarid to tell that to Heather ?"_

 _"I was a fool to falling in love with Freya, i can't trust my feelings about that now !"_

 _"so why did you felt some kind of empty when she was not here back at the edge !"_

 _"what ?"_

 _"I saw you just after she left, I could think you were some kind of dead inside you, like a part of you were missing, if I could give ou an advice...if it hurts or not, you have to tell her everything, not buying a ring and make your proposal but...tell her all the things you felt for her, express your feeling we have one life, don't waste it questionning yourself !"_

 _"you're right...finish you're drink, i have something to do at the outpost for the one I love, no more questionning !"_

 _"that's my brother, give her a special moment which she can't forget and tell her the things you kept inside you."_

 _We finshed our drink and went back to the dock, surprised to see Spitfire on it_

 _"Spitfire, why are you here ?_

 _"Warpath is at the outpost, he wants to speak with you !"_

 _"what !"_

 _For Thor's sake, for the first time I decided to give a special moment for me and Heather and Warpath blew it, I hope it's for a good reason._

 **Amaury's hut _  
_**

"dad, when did you met mom ?"

"we were what...20 years old when we met at the edge, I know at first sight she is the one I love !"

"and for you mommy ?"

"your father did anything to keep me out of any harm, he saved me from hunters, dragons, even from a boring meeting here, he was the first man to do such thing for me !"

"do you think me and Björn could live the same things as you ?"

"of course, but choose wisely...if you married anyone who you didn't love, only death can broke the bond !"

"will you continue the story tommorow dad ?"

"yes Astrid but know, you have to sleep, Björn too !" "I'm not tired yet !"

"you're almost sleeping on my arm !"

"but mom..."

"if you sleep well, you can be easily focused on the story telling young boy !"

"okay dad !"

We took the children on our arms and put them to their beds, in front of our room, when they began to sleep, we went to our room and slept as weel

"good night Amaury !"

"good night honey !"

We closed our eyes and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**At Calder's home**

Shelby and I were at dinner when our son asked

"dad, could you tell me a story tonight ?"

"why not Sigurd, are you okay about that my love ?"

"of course, did you tell him how you convince a vicious dragon to help your friends against a dragon slayer ?"

"no !"

"I want it !"

"after you're finshed your salmon son !"

"yes mom !"

We have a quiet dinner, I always thought about my friends from the JLA, if they have a family around them, if they are still angry at me, all those question...but I'm glad to be with Shelby and our son Sigurd, he is like me, his father, even the dragon is the same, he found a baby Shockjaw on our beach, they both have a strong friendship bond. After dinner, Shelby and I went upstairs and Sigurd follow us, we sat on the bed and he followed

"tell your story dad !"

"okay, let's start with the beginning."

I coughed and start my story.

 _ **Calder's POV**_

 _After I left Berk, I asked Shelby to stay as far as possible to the rogue rider's outpost and after we left each other, I went to the outpost, a dark island far from anything, I landed and a big dragon faced me_

 _"who are you ?"_

 _"I betray Berk and the JLA, I want to work here !"_

 _"if you want a job, I will take you to my only boss, Warpath, I think he had a task for you."_

 _He took me to a cave in the east, all trees were burnt and no sign of human living here, no ruins or anything else, I feared I was at Helheim. When he stopped, a dragon appeared from the cave, with an evil smile_

 _"what are you here Bloodthirst ?"_

 _"I saw this rider on our island he said he attacked Berk and the "JLA" don't know this !"_

 _"the JLA is a group of rider create to stop you from destroying the archipelago, I was banished from Berk, no way I can work with them."_

 _As a mole for the team, I will hide my true fellings about my mission_

 _"it's a good start, Bloodthirst, could you go with the twins to seek out signs about Pathfinder, I received nothing from him."_

 _"yes sir !"_

 _The dragon left and I was alone with Thunderbolt with the leader_

 _"to gain my trust, you have to do something for me !"_

 _"what kind of thing ?"_

 _"kill Ivan, this asshole think he is the smarter guy here, I can't stand it anymore, if you killed him, consider yourself a member of my team if you don't, I'll kill you myself !"_

 _"I will do it, don't worry."_

 _"he is on his chamber, he never left it until noon !"_

 _Warpath took me to Ivan's huts at the other side of the island and point me the hut "it's your choice, you can stab him, burn him, electrocute him, don't care, I want him dead !"_

 _"don't worry about that, I just got the right thing !"_

 _I stole one of Amaury's grenade before I left the outpost, I came clost stealthy from the hut and threw the greand on the open window, a huge explosion burst the house and I heard screaming, a man felt down, burnt down_

 _"well done, he will be missed by no one ! you're on my team..."_

 _"Calder !"_

 _"welcome Calder, I..."_

 _we were cut by a young dragoness panicked_

 _"Warpath, it's awful !"_

 _"what ?"_

 _"we just received this box, the thing inside will make you puke, I swear !"_

 _"who sent it ?"_

 _"don't know, I just saw a note "who's next" that's all !"_

 _She closed her eyes when Warpath opened, when I saw hie eyes, I understand that a real bad thing happen_

 _"call back Bloodthirst and the twins, we have a new threat on us this time !"_

 _"it's..."_

 _"yeah, it was !"_

 _The dragoness cried and Warpath put the box down_

 _"Calder, for your first mission, you will escort me to the JLA outpost, I need to speak with Spitfire !"_

 _"are you sure about that ?"_

 _"yes, we need some back up, this guy didn't sold dragons, he killed them, maybe worst !"_

 _"I'm comming to chief !"_

 _"no Vendetta, I need to be sure it will be safe before that, if you want to help, gather any Frenzy or other wild dragon on this, we have to stop him."_

 _Vendetta salute her chief and left, I mount Thunderbolt and we took off._

 _During the silent flight, I looked to Warpath, he was a huge dark green dragon with dark blue eyes, he had a scar on the neck and seems to be ready for a war, also ready to all opportunities if he want to work with the JLA, I was for the frist time affraid to flight with a dragon, he could do anything here_

 _"Calder, I already know what you're planning to do ?"_

 _"what ?"_

 _"I felt your anger against Berk but you have none against the JLA, you can't hide your feelings and I was thinking a lot about my own past and my act against Spitfire are false, I want to meet the riders to make peace with them, I'm the one who blame to my dreadful fate, if I can help the JLA to kick the slayer's ass, I will !"_

 _"how can you know I was a..."_

 _"I smelt a woman near us, somebody you love and tyou never hurt your leader, I also read Pathfinder's note about you, I misunderstood some things and I also know my daughter is born at least !"_

 _"your daughter ?"_

 _"yes, it's a long time ago, at a feast, Spitfire and I drank too much and...when she told me she was pregnant, I was terrified, I want to apologize for that too !"_

 _"okay, I think you will meet at the arena or you will burn the outpost down."_

 _"we will see that !"_

 _When I saw the outpost, I was not surprised to see some boulders and balista's bolt shot at us until I heard_

 _"CEASE FIRE ! Arvid, took all the riders to safety, I need to be alone with them !"_

 _It was Spitfire, I don't know she coul lead the outpost as weel as her rider, we landed and I stay behind_

 _"Well well well ! would you look at that, Warpath with a traitor ?"_

 _"cut the crap, I already know he is not really a traitor, I need to talk to you !"_

 _"about what ?"_

 _"Pathfinder was killed by a dragon slayer, he sent his head to me, if we not joined our force against him, all dragon will die ?"_

 _"it's one of your plan isn't it ?"_

 _"NO ! I read his notes, I know all dragon are well treated by each riders, I'm the one to blame for my fate, you were my only friend, the only one to give me the things I missed the most, I was not thankful about that, let me help you, I also know our daughter is..."_

 _"don't came close to her, you abandonned us !"_

 _"I was young and terrified to be the worst dad ever, I've thinking a lot about me and I was wrong all time, I'm here to help, I don't want to kill you, I broken your heart and I was so dumb to not seeing that soon enought, will you forgive me ?"_

 _"I'm not the one to decide, I will bring back my rider and his sister, Dawn is safe and I will not tell you where she is until I'm sure you will not hurt her !"_

 _"agreed !"_

 _Spitfire took off and Warpath stay with me outside, waiting for Amaury to come._


	3. Chapter 3

**At Amaury's hut**

The next morning, I woke up the last and saw a note from my love at the table, she was with the kids at trainning, I was all alone until the alpha of this island came to visit, at least one of them

"ah, you are awake, the chief want a rider at patrol !"

"are you kidding me, he never sent me on patrol, he had several riders to do this job !"

"okay, you got me...he sent to Berk, Hiccup is..."

"Hiccup is what, he had an other child ?"

"no, he is sick and he propably can't survive !"

"WHAT !"

"the chief's son told me this, we have to go, your wife is also warned about that, forget this damn thing and go."

"okay !"

I took my stuff and mount Spitfire, leaving my home.

I heard, like others viking that a huge and unknow disease spread throught the Archipelago, but Berk was the last stronghold who resisted...until now, if Hiccup passed away, all the world I know will change. Spit flied the fastest she can do, making the shortest flight ever made. I landed on Berk's main square and met Gobber

"I just heard the new Gobber !"

"hi lad, Hiccup wanted to see ya, he is in his hut with Astrid, she sent the others to gather the stuff we need to make an antidote."

I went to his hut, thanks to Gobber and knocked, Astrid opened the door

"you..."

"yes I received it, what happen ?"

"Hiccup was visiting Outcast Island the first island hit by this disease and two after, he became weak, tired, even Toothless can't get him up, I feared the worst, no one can survive to it ?"

"but...but you..."

"it's not contagious by air !"

"so...what can we do ?"

"wait for the antidote, I don't know how this old gal could find it !"

"can I see him !"

"yes, follow me, he can speak, it's the only thing he could do !"

"okay !"

We went upstairs and I saw his room much more draker than usual, Toothless was near him and I saw him move a little

"Hiccup !"

"Astrid...did...did he..."

"I'm here bro !"

"good !"

He coughed and Astrid took care of him

"I don't know...if...if I could..."

"on our way, we told to Warpath and his gang to search on it too, he know this and could save you !"

"how...how can you be with him after what he did, you were foes right ?"

"let's say...some things could change !"

"don't tell me you succeed wher I failed !"

"okay...I won't tell you that !"

I took a chair and sat near him

"you never told us that ? asked Astrid."

"it was not so long from Calder's attack, we were out contact that day and he surprised me, I can tell it now if you want !"

"just promise me all this trouble past is behind us !"

When I heard that from Hiccup, I told him what I think of that

"we're brothers, we can be often angry at eachothers, peace is not far, all this things are already forgotten !"

"thanks...I'm all ears."

"okay !"

I coughed and tell the second part of the story.

 _ **Back to story**_

 _I was just on ground when I saw Warpath on the outpost_

 _"for Thor's sake, it was not a joke !"_

 _"I told ya during the flight, I don't know what to think of that ?"_

 _"well...Spit told me you want to join our forces against what ?"_

 _"a dragon slayer killed Pathfinder, he is a threat to all dragons on this archipelago and I also read all Pathfinder's note about the riders, I was wrong all along !"_

 _"you're what now ? you can't be serious ?"_

 _"I am, I want to protect the dragon from evil guy like him and you're the only one to help !"_

 _"if you can help Calder to give back our dragon yes or we are useless to anyone !"_

 _"okay, so if I help to get all your dragon, we have a deal !"_

 _"maybe, I need to talk to the others before conclude it !"_

 _"okay, Calder with me, how can we be..."_

 _"I will sent you a terror mail if I need anything from you both !"_

 _"okay, thank you for not harming me !"_

 _"you're not a danger...this time...I hope it will be only this type of Warpath we will see !"_

 _"you will, I swear on fafnir's name, I will attack only ennemy of dragon kind !"_  
 _Warpath took off with Calder and I took a deep breath, I know need some time to talk with the others riders about that, they are pissed off by Calder and hsi dragonnapping, if I add that, I feared the JLA will explode on his own roots._


	4. Chapter 4

**At Hiccup's hut**

I stopped the story when I hear some knocking below us

"I'll go, can you take care of him for a moment !"

"of course Astrid !"

Astrid went downstairs and Hiccup said when she was gone

"you were in trouble that time ?"

"you can't imagine what I have to do to calm those down, I was glad to see an almost familiar face !"

"what did you say ?"

"oh yeah, I also don't tell this...well, it was a mess when I began to tell the news."

I coughed and was ready to pursued my story when my wife came with the children "it's Astrid and Björn right ?"

"yes, I hope your Astrid is not..."

"you never know how far she felt proud of it, she is her favorite !"

"and yours ? asked my beloved wife."

"Eryk and her sisters went with the team to search the ingredients of my..."

He coughed and had some difficulties to take his breath again

"you need some sleep bro, we will stay here until you're on your feet again !"

"okay !"

We went downstairs and then outside, the children had not truly understood why we must left Hiccup alone

"why uncle Hiccup seems tired ?"

"he is sick and need some rest !"

"we have a lot of the JLA riders on the great hall, Gobber told me you just arrived !"

"we will go there my love !"

She took Björn on her arm and Astrid followed me, her hand in mine, Björn, and her had just three years between us, Astrid was born first and three years later, Björn joined our family but when I enter, I saw Parisa in front of all the team, telling this moment of the story.

 **At Berk's Great hall**  
 **Parisa's POV**

We were all here, bored to death, Arvid and Kira were took elsewhere, I never saw them here, some member began to drink some meads and start singing some songs, it was awful, Gilan and Franca stole the song of the Haddock "for the dancing and dreaming", even the dance was the same, I was nearly sleeping near Firebreath when I heard Ingrid yelled

"who's got a story to tell ? at leats, we can sleep for a good reason."

"I got one, I said, who's remember the moment when Amaury told us we will work with Warpath, the one we had to stop to attack !"

"yeah, this one is so good, but you have to imitate the chief at the end !" I coughed and began to tell the story.

 ** _Back to story time_**

 _We were at a new building, never used before, our some kind of Greta hall behind the guys dorm when Amaury came to see us with Spitfire, Arvid and Kira immediatley joined him, I was near them and I listen their whispering until he called all of us_

 _"glad to see you all here lads !"_

 _"what about our dragons ?"_

 _"good question Jaken, I met Calder and told him to give them back and he will !"_

 _"or what ?"_

 _"or I killed him, I already kill other vikings before leading this team, I also have a news for you, Warpath, the dragon we have to stopped, changed his mind and will be ready to joined our forces, he told me we have a dragon slayer on the Archgipelago !"_

 _"WHAT ! yelled Gruffnut with his heavy voice, you're kidding us all with that !"_

 _"WILL YOU SHUT UP ! this guy killed Pathfinder, a dragon I swore with Spitfire to protect during his presence with us and it's ALL the dragon who are threaten by this guy, when Calder will be safe and sound with our dragons, he'll give the position and I'll go took them back."_

 _The chit chat between some of them began to be more violent against him, I was with the few to be with all along even after Calder's betrayal and dragonnapping, I was ready to support him when Spitfire roared as loud as possible_

 _"LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY ! Warpath is now a good guy, I recognize the one I saw when we were young he and I, as a Frenzy, I will take command of his team, if they do something bad, I will take it for me but...ONE MORE WORD AGAINST MY RIDER AND I WILL START A HUGE FIRE HERE !"_

 _All riders shut their mouth and Amaury pursued_

 _"I know it's difficult for all of you but this guy seems powerful enought to take down a Fireball Frenzy, we need all fire power we could have !"_

 _"are you sure it's a good idea ?"_

 _"yes Gilan, we have no choice about that Spitfire will test him with his crew to be sure he is really with us before I could send him on mission with us !"_

 _"it's a pretty good idea !"_

 _"thanks Franca, for those who does not want Warpath here, said "no" !"_

 _No sounds came from us, before he left, I stood up and came to him, I got some question to ask and when I said the first one, I heard..._

 **Back to Berk's great hall**  
 **Amaury's POV**

"I think I'm not like that Parisa !"

The poor girl felt embarassed about that, she putted her head down and sighed quietly

"relax, I will not blame you, you have all some bad times, if you need that to chill out, it's no problem !"

"really sir ?"

"yes...and don't call me sir, it's Amaury !"

Parisa seemed happy for not having a punishement, she sat down against her dragoness and the kids went to see their dragons, without asking as usual

"they're like their father !"

"I'm thinking more about the mother !"

We both laughed about that but when silence felt down, I turned back and saw Calder at the gate with Sheby and his son, I feared the worst but absolutely not that !


	5. Chapter 5

**At Berk's great hall  
Amaury's POV**

A long silence came when Calder enter but two familair faces came and calm all the JLA inside

"hello everyone !"

"hello Astrid !"

Astrid came with her little brother and member of the JLA, Elryk Hofferson, a true warrior like his sister, short blond hair, blue eyes, alaways carrying an axe with him, a good member, he is the one I thank to save my life, he stopped all the disput when he came at the outpost

"Amaury, there you are, you never told me my lost brother joined your team !"

"I need Calder to told that, he is the first one to see him, right pal !"

"yes, should I tell my story sir ?"

"like I said multiple time, it's Amaury, not sir !"

"I want to hear the story, I'm so worried about Hiccup !"

"okay, it's your choice lad !"

"I will tell it but no one cut me right !"

"RIGHT ! yelled all members."

"me, Kira and Arvid will go the search of the antidote, we have a copy of the list !"

"are you sure about that ?"

"yes my love, Hiccup is my adoptive brother and my friend, it will be alright, don't worry."

I left with Kira and Arvid when Calder told his story.

 _ **Story telling  
Calder's POV**_

 _I was on my way to my island with Warpath when we saw a rider pursued by dragon hunters_

 _"a friend of yours ? asked Warpath."_

 _"no, don't know him but he fight back, we need to help him !"_

 _"don't tell me that twice !"_

 _He roared and attacked the ship, i followed and when he breathed his fire, it was red and a few seconds later, all the ship explode, it was magnificent_

 _"thank you for helping me, I'm Elryk Hofferson, this is Ruthless, my Razorwhip, I was trying to go back to my family's town, Berk but I'm kinda lost !"_

 _"I'll take you there, Warpath, can you found my..."_

 _"with no problem Calder, we will meet there, good luck !"_

 _Warpath pursued his way and I took Elryk with me._

 _During our flight, I told him all my story and about the JLA, our team_

 _"are you really sure after what you did, you can come back to Berk, they seems pretty mad at you ?"_

 _"I will not land, I'll go back when I pointed you Berk, just tell Astrid you found Amaury and it's him who guided you, I fear the worst if she knows the truth !"_

 _"who is this Amaury ?"_

 _"my crew chief, if we meet him, he will be glad to meet you and you can joined us !"_

 _"really ?"_

 _"yes, we are here to protect the archipelago from any type of danger, we always need some riders like you."_

 _I turned back and Elryk went back to Berk._

 **At Berk's Great Hall  
Calder's POV**

With Astrid here, I feared all things possible, Shelby put her hand on her sword, ready to fight but Astrid surprised me

"why did you not come here ? I wanted to thank you for that ?"

"why ? and how did you found I was the one to bring back Elryk here ?"

"Amaury was at his outpost with the rest of the team ! he can't be here and there at the same time."

Astrid hugged me and she offered me to take a drink with her and Shelby, the others riders left for patrol

"we will be fine here, Elryk, this is Calder and Shelby, members of the JLA, Hiccup decide to create a team of riders based on an outpost to figh back against ennemy before they could be really dangerous to all kind !"

"glad to be with you guys !"

"so...what about your story ? I asked."

"yes, I'm sure it will be interrestings ofr both of you."

He coughed and began his story.

 _ **Story telling  
Elryk's POV**_

 _I was just a kid when my father took me with him on his boat, but a storm made us shipwrecked on an island far away from Berk, when I woke up, I saw Ruthless with me, she was just an hatchling, as big as a pony maybe...anyway, she saved my life and I began my bond with her that time, we eat, drink sleep and work together and when she was big enought to take me on her back, we bacame to fly ans searched Berk, one day, we found dragon hunters and you Calder, came in with your dragon friend and burned them, then you took me to Berk. But you never learnt the rest, when I landed, the higher alert level was rise by the chief himself, when I saw four viking warriors ready to arrest me, I took my axe out and said_

 _"if you dare attacked an Hofferson, you will lost your battle !"_

 _"Hofferson ? dismissed you all !"_

 _"alright Astrid."_

 _When I saw a blond girl approching to me, blue eyes, an axe on her back, I smiled_

 _"you're welcoming you're lost brother like that ?"_

 _"Elryk ? is that you ?"_

 _"yes sis !"_

 _She hugged me and present me what she called "Berk 2.0" then she offered me a drink, Ruthless was behind, she has got dark gray scales and purple eyes, she is overprotective to me and is capable of anything when I'm in danger, the thing it don't pleased me is the pale face of Astrid_

 _"what happen ?"_

 _"Calder attacked us to fulfill his plan, he injured me at the right side, I was almost dead, that's why I look so...sick !"_

 _"okay !"_

 _"who brings you here ?"_

 _"a guy named Amaury !"_

 _"yeah, it's a friend, after a big misunderstanding, he decided to stay on his outpost but he could meet you and made you a member of his team ?"_

 _"he is really the chief of the JLA !"_

 _"yes, he also has the powerful dragon on the Archipelago...after Toothless."_

 _Astrid immediately took out a paper and a pen and wrote it down a note, then, she took a terrible terror and he flied outside_

 _"what is that ?"_

 _"terror mail ! he will received it in no time ! for now, you need to eat and rest a little !"_

 _I followed her and passed the rest of the day with her._

 _Next morning, I was just awake when I heard my sister spoke with someone else_

 _"I missed you so much !"_

 _"calm down, you know I'm not that far okay, I received your air mail, what is it ?"_

 _"thanks to bring back my brother, I think it will be a good recruit to your team !"_

 _"well, why not ? but why did you thank me, I was in the outpost all day yesterday !"_

 _"who could bring him back then ?"_

 _"Calder !"_

 _"why did he do that ?"_

 _"it's always our friend !"_

 _I went downstairs and saw a man with black hair and a strange outfit_

 _"_ _hi Elryk, I hope we are not the one to wake you up !"_

 _"no, I was already awake, who is he ?"_

 _"I'm Amaury, chief of the JLA with my sister Kira and my friend Arvid !"_

 _"hi, I'm Elryk, Astrid's little brother."_

 _"nice to meet you Elryk !" I_

 _shook their his and after some chit chat with him, I became a JLA member and went to the outpost with him._

 **At Berk's Great hall  
Astrid's POV**

When Elryk finished his story, he yawned, like Shelby and his son

"you all looks tired, come with me, I'll take you to my home, you need some rest !"

All the group followed me to my hut, I was glad to see all the JLA with us on this hard time, I know Hiccup and Amaury are too different to be agredd on a plan but when one of them had a problem, the other ran as fast as fast possible to find a solution. I was thinking of all these times when Calder troubled it

"Astrid, can I ask you something ?"

"yes !"

"when Heather told you who she choosed as husband some years ago, did you were astonished or..."

"oh no for Thor's sake, I will be if she choosed someone else...like Snotlout...yew !"

"ha ha, you're truly an Hofferson, Astrid !"

"why did you talk about Heather's wedding ?"

"he was so...beautiful...before he became brutal at the second part !"

"they took the ennemy out and all defense in no time !"

"could you told the story again ? I love it !"

"as do I...but the best way to listen to this story is to ask Heather to told it to us, she is always overjoyed to tell it !"

"thank you Astrid."

I smiled and everyone choose a place to rest for the night...Heather's wedding was the best, I felt like it was eternity we have a wedding like that, the perfect couple to defend Berserker Island, I'm not talking about Dagur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Berk  
Calder's POV**

Next morning, I was the first one to wake up, I went out of Astrid's hut and walked a little in town without my wife and child. I decided to passed by the great hall to take a drink but I was not alone, Heather was here with her children

"uncle Calder !"

Astrid knew me more than her brother Björn, I don't know why they called their boy Björn, the only one we met was an idiot ready to kill them both on their wedding day

"hello sweety !"

"hello Calder !"

"hi Heather, you're too worried about your..."

"him ? he will be alright, his dragon watch over him as well as his friends !"

She invited me to sit down with her and her smile was beautiful, I always knew between her and her husband, there were some things

"so what do you want to talk about Calder ?"

"I was wondering one thing, how could call your son Björn, you two never explained that !"

"well...you came here at the good time, I was ready to tell this story to my Björn, Astrid will stay beside you my friend."

Astrid came and sat at my left then Heather began to tell her story.

 _ **Flashback story telling  
Berserker Island  
Heather's POV**_

 _I was in my hut with Astrid, preparing myself for my wedding, my futur husband was on patrol far from here but he promised me to come at the right time here, Astrid combed my hair and I looked at myself on my white dresse and my flower crown, a little bit panicked_

 _"calm down, I told you you will be the next one and he loves you as much as you loved him."_

 _"are you sure about that ?"_

 _"I never saw a guy that sad when you were gone...trust me no one will stop him on this day !"_

 _When she was done, we talked a lot between us about anything to calm me down, I was so nervous, until we heard a guard yelled_

 _"dragonriders incomming !"_

 _"I think it's him, I'll escort you to the great hall before he landed."_

 _"okay, do I look pretty enought ?"_

 _"yes you are, come on, follow me !"_

 _Astrid took me to the great hall and when we entered it, I saw Dagur waiting for me_

 _"you're beautiful sister !"_

 _"thank you !"_

 _"now, can you tell me the luckiest guy of Midgard who will be your husband !"_

 _"of course, it's..."_

 _I was cut by...you Calder, you enterd, panicked and your harpoon ready to use_

 _"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK !"_

 _"by who ?"_

 _"the Lothbrock, with a new partner, Amaury raised the alarm and everyone is ready to fight !"_

 _"so do we Calder...alright girls, you can change here and joined the fight after..."_

 _I ripped a bit my dress, like Astrid, it's not time for that, we have our people to protect_

 _"I'll joined my team, say Astrid."_

 _"I'll join my futur husband, Dagur with me !"_

 _"if you want to fight on a white dress, it's your choice !"_

 _We went outside, ready to fight these intruders._

 _I was just outside when I saw Amaury leading the JLA to defend the town_

 _"Arvid, took some guys with you, defend the main square, Kira, took some and kick some ass in the docks, I'l go with my team to face those who passed further behind our lines !"_

 _"we're comming with you !"_

 _I'll joined him and he said_

 _"I can't refused such good help, we faced Ragnar's sons, Björn, Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd and Ivar the Boneless, the other ne is unknown !"_

 _"the same who attacked Fafnir's place ?"_

 _"yes, I think they're not here for the wedding Dagur !"_

 _"what are we waiting for ? CHARGE !"_

 _I yelled the order and Amaury, Dagur and the troops follow us, Calder and Gilan covered him when we found a shield wall near from the market_

 _"Gilan, climbed on this roof and shoot every ennmy on sight, the others...SHIELD WALL !"_

 _he took a shield from the ground, like us and we took position_

 _"we're just here for one person ! asked someone from behind the ennemy shield wall, we seek revenge on Amaury, he defeated Ragnar Lothbrock before he lost his battle on Frankia, now, he's dead, his sons demand vengeance !"_

 _Amaury came out, the shield on his prostetic hand and his sword on the left one_

 _"who's talking ?"_

 _"_ _it is I, Harald Finehair, King of Norway, now, you will perish with your friends !"_

 _"I don't think so !"_

 _Dagur and I joined him and in front of us, we saw a strange guy and a girl on Harald's sides_

 _"it will be a three against three isn't it ?" "it is on !" we charge with our men, Amaury hit Harald, Dagur charge the starnge guy, I got the girl, she counter my first hit but I didn't saw hers_

 _"you will die here !"_

 _"who are you ? I asked."_

 _"Astrid, a warior trained by Lagertha !"_

 _"I know only one Astrid and she is my FRIEND !"_

 _I kicked her and stood up before I hit her hard, Amaury did the same and Dagur too, the rest of our team fight and won against the ennemy shield wall_

 _"we won this battle !"_

 _"but not the war, told Amaury, we have to fight and won against the Lothbrock !"_

 _"which one ?"_

 _"their leader...Björn !"_

 _"him again ?"_

 _"this time, I'll do it alone !"_

 _we walked to the great hall, some guards were telling it was attacked by Björn and his brothers, Amaury lead us all here but before he could enter, Björn stroke back to us and we fight outside_

 _"well well well ! there you are !"_

 _"let me kill him brother ?"_

 _"not know Ivar !"_

 _Before they could arguing much more, Amaury lead our atttack._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Flashback  
Story told by Heather for Calder_**

 _Amaury charged and hit hard Björn, his brothers were surprised, you lead the team and fought Ubbe and Hvitserk, me and Dagur took down Sigurd and Ivar, Dagur was no match for this Sigurd, in no time, he defeated him, Ivar on the other hand, he was on a strange thing, some kind of chariot, I jumped on a crate when he charged and kicked him in the face, he felt down from it and never stood up, you and Gilan stopped the others two, it was just between Björn and Amaury_

 _"you will die, they don't call me "Ironside" for nothing !"_

 _"I will finish this fight now !"_

 _He kicked Björn and pushed a button on his sword, a little red fireball sticked to him and "boom !" Björn was out of here in no time and all vikings from his clan left the island_

 _"WE WON ! thanks to you my love !"_

 _I jumped on Amaury's arms and I kissed him in the lips, in fornt of everyone. After that, we made our wedding with all our friends with us._

Berk  
Heather's POV

When I finished my story, Calder was astonished but before he could asked anything, Astrid came in with bad news

"sorry to disturb you but...we received a bad news...Amaury, and the others were captured by a strange guy..."

"WHAT ! we have to get them out of here...where they are ?"

"we...we don't know ! he or she didn't tell that on this note !"

"we...we can't let them alone here !" "wait a minute, we have one more thing " _they will be back alive in one piece if only Heather came to see me alone...signed the real rogue Berserker lost child_ !" "

"what does it mean ?"

"don't know, it seem he knew you !"

"if he know me he surely know who I could be going in case of emergency !"

"your island...but there's not outpost or..."

"trust me, he will be here, I'll go there...could you watch over my kids when I'm gone ?"

"of course, take good care of you and bring them back alive here !"

"I promised they will be all here with no time my friend."

I went outside, called Windshear with my horn and took off, I must found my husband and my friends befroe it's too late.

 **Heather's island (RTTE)**  
 **Amaury's POV**

We were trapped during a flight, I was with the rest of Astrid's team, Arvid and Kira, in a strange hut

"who captured us ? asked Fishlegs."

"who cares Fishface ! we're gonna die !"

"no one will die here !"

I stood up after saying that and knew my hands were tied with a rope, just like the others, before we were caught, I saw a rider who strangely looks familiar who was really fast, I even don't see the dragon when he caught me, Spit must be furious, where she is, a opening door cut my thoughts

"who is Amaury, I've got plenty of time !"

"it's me !"

the rider is definitely a girl, she wore a strange outfit, like some changewings scales sticked on a usual outpit, she looks just like Heather but with tainted scaled all over the outfit, even the hood

"come here or I chopped your friends head !"

"no need for that, I come !"

I walked to her and went outside, she was not ready to be attacked otuside, I pushed her with my shoulder, she felt to the ground and her hood went off, she had black hair with one braid on her back, green eyes and the same angry look as Heather

"that's fucking weird...who are you ?"

"I will kill you for that, like I almost do with my twin sister !"

"your twin sister ? what the fuck are you talking about ?"

She took out her sword, as do I, who is she, a dumb girl like her should have taken my weapon before locking me up, I took out the blade to free my hands and face her

"are you ready to die lad ?"

"are you not tired to try something a lot of ohters failed to do it, let's finish this up !"

"WAIT !"

Before we could begin the fight, Heather landed near us and dismount her dragon, Windshear growl and made her stood back

"are you okay ?"

"yeah...I think, who is she ?"

When she turned back and I saw her look on her eyes, I understood it will be much more complicated than before

"dad told me you died soon before your first try to kill me ?"

"oh no, I'm not but he preferred to think that, we were born the same day at the same hour, we look alike and did the same thing together when we were children but one day, our father prefers you and forget me, I was so mad at you, I tried to kill you and take your place but I failed, he banished me and he make sure you'll forget me...but I'm here and I'm ready to do the things I missed this past years !"

"ARE YOU CRAZY ? I always love you !"

I was totally lost, Heather had a twin sister from the beginning, how can she remembered all this things from her past. I sat down near them and watch the fight between the two

"I always shared with you all the things I got !"

"not everything dear sister, you never share dad's love, I was the only one from the family to have no sign of affection !"

"STOP ! if you want something, I could give you a place on my team..."

"Anya and I'm not interested in anything you can offer, I just want to kill my sister, she got all the love and I had nothing she must pay !"

"if you want to kill, you must kill me too and I got an angry dragoness as backup !"

as I say that, I heard an angry roar from the east and Spitfire came up behind Anya with all the dragon from the prisoners

"drop your sword and surender yourself, you lost this battle !"

"okay, you win...but you have to kill me for that !"

"no, I have something to tell you, I was banished too from our island and you know why ?"

"no !"

"because I wanted to bring you back home, you are my sisster and I always love you !"

Anya was mout shut for a pretty long moment, Spit kept an eye on her, I fred all prisoners inside and recognize the two daughters from Hiccup and Astrid

"Katya ? Siggy ?"

"hello uncle !"

"get out from here now, I'll joined you later !"

the two girl went outside and Kira took the lead, when I was outside, I saw Heather and Anya hugging each other

"you...you're married ?"

"yes, with him !"

When Heather pointed me, I walked to her, a little embarrased

"I...I accept your offer on one...no, two conditions !"

"let's hear it !"

"first, I'm not a simple recruit and second...could you...could you...no, it's too embarassing !"

"if you talk about affection...I agreed and for the post, I thought of my lieutenant !"

"really, but why ?"

"I kinda like you Anya, that's all !"

"we have to return to Berk immediately !"

"we go, could you call your dragon !"

"she is already here, and you will know immediately why I put some scale on my outfit and sword !"

A changewing appear and Anya mount on it, when it dissapeared, Anya too

"camouflage...this girl is really clever !"

I mount on Spit and follow the twins to Berk, I just hope no oone is in danger outside Berk's wall, then again I was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Berk**  
 **Amaury's POV**

We were just arrived at Berk when Astrid came to us

"where's Eryk ?"

"oh my Thor ? Anya !"

"yes lad ?"

"where is Eryk, Astrid's son, blond of hair, blue eyes, always carrying an axe with him..."

"didn't see him !"

"we have to save him now !"

"but Hiccup ?"

"don't worry, we got what we need to do the antidote !"

"thanks Fishlegs, what are we waiting for ?"

"Calder, go the the JLA outpost, take anyone ready to follow, we will need some backup, same here on Berk, Heather and Anya with me, Astrid will follow us !"

"thank you !"

Astrid called Stormfly and we took off, ready to save Eryk's life.

During the flight, Anya came besides me and told me

"I remember one thing, a strange guy in dark cloak...what was his name ?"

"does it came from Nepenthe ? asked Astrid."

"yeah !"

"Calder ?"

"what ? what some lazy writers could found do that, it's too many of same name ?"

"what did you say Amaury ?"

"nothing !"

"do you know him ?"

"yes, he nearly killed me and my friends for his strange purpose !"

"this will be the last one, where does he live now ?"

"in Jormungandr Island, some says he's building some kind of cult !"

"and he had Eryk, I'm sure of it !"

Astrid took the lead and I follow her, I don't know on what kind of shitty place we will be and I don't want her to be alone. After a long time, we arrived at a dark island surrounded by a storm

"this can't be good !"

We landed and searched an entry, we found it far awy from our landing area and the dragon can't follow us

"alright, it's just four against I don't know how much they are here !"

"I don't care about that, they got my son, they will all pay !"

We enter and when I was ready to do it, Spit stopped me

"I felt something familiar here, a strong thing is behind these walls, something magic !"

"yeah yeah, bla bla bla, I will saw it myself !"

I entered the cave and took out my dagger, ready to kill anyone on my way. There was so much way to come across, I think I was in some kind of dungeon in a fantasy game I liked to play in Dragonscale, I walked silently until I found a guy in red cloak, I walked closely to him and hit him, the blade of my dagger cut his throat and I styooped any scream from him, he wore a gronkle ireon armor, a dragon like halmet and had some claw blade on each hands, what kind of lunatics are here anyway ? I pursued the mission and found an other one, this time, I will listen before I killed him

"the grand master await us on the main chamber, we have a sacrifice tonight !"

"we will see the great dragon, he will grant us the great gift !"

"we shall stryke back on this pityful mortals outside as immortal dragons, they shall fear us !"

It was enought, I wait until they separate and killed silently the one who stayed, the second turned back and I threw my dagger at him, he was immediately killed. I took by my weapon and pursued.

 **Anya's POV**

I was with Astrid and my sister, searching for the prisonner's cell, Astrid was way much more than worried, as I hear, his first son Eryk, is in danger, Amaury was not with us, he was talking with his dragoness when we entered, we took down som of these insane maniac, they all think a powerful dragon will tranform them into immortal beast and they will bring Ragnarök upon us...morons. After a long walk, we found more bodies and Astrid insist to see them up close

"this one had one hit on the neck and the second receive a dagger on his face, no doubt it Amaury's work !"

"how can he be this far ? we entered first !"

"don't know Heather, I just want to found my son and get out of here !"

We followed the path and found more and more body until we foiund Amaury, talking to...himself ?

 **Amaury's POV**

I killed an other guy when I heard a soft voice on my head

" _you're the chosen one my boy, you will deliver me from this mad place and faced the demon who caused my death and killed my rider !_ "

"what the...who are you ?"

" _you must asked, what kind of thing I am, you will more understand that when you found me, I felt a great strenght on you !_ "

"SHOW YOURSELF !"

" _I'd love to but I can't, I'm stuck in the main hall, they will be a sacrifice and if this is done, they will awake a powerful dragon spirit, only I can defeat it !_ "

"Okay, now...I'm totally lost, what kind of mess is that ?"

" _if you free me, i will explain everything but please, hurry, the great master will make it soon !_ "

"what are you talking about ?"

"Amaury, are you okay ?"

I turned back and saw the trio I left earlier

"yeah, I'm okay !"

"you're talking to yourself ? asked Anya."

"yes...and no, listen, we have no time to lost, we have a sacrifice to stop !"

"oh no !"

We run toward the main hall and after a long time on this corridors, we found it, we went upstairs and saw a meeting of lunatics, the "great master" was behind some sort of altar where Eryk was tied up on it

"Eryk !"

Astrid left and we can't stopped her, a mother will faced anything to saved his children

"welcome brother and sisters to this sacrifice, with this young soul, we will awake the powerful spirit of a powerful dragon, he will grant us the ability to be dragons and let upon those pesky mortals our wraith, our cult worshiped the most powerful dragon Midgard could had on his life ad the Holy text told us that his portal will opend hif we give the soul of the first born of the Dragon Conqueror !"

"oh shit !"

I took out my blade, Heather took her axe and Anya took her two swords and when Astrid shoot one of the guard, we jumped into battle, I threw an explosiv fireball on the group to split it up but one of them attacked me, I dodge his hit and stryk back, when I hit his armor, the blade broke in million of pieces

"that's not good at all !"

"I will kill you monster ! yelled my ennemy."

I kicked him and took out my dagger but the voice came in again

" _I'm behind you !_ "

"really ? what are you waiting for to help !"

" _I'M A SWORD YOU IDIOT ! PULL ME OUT OF THIS ROCK AND YOU WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO !_ "

I turned back and saw a viking sword stuck on the rock, I grabbed it and felt in all my body, a powerful wave of energy, I pulled it out and the sword came out, I don't know how

"let's get this party started !"

I charged my opponent and hit his head, the gronkle iron helmet broke, followed by his skull, his brain explode on the impect and I got some on me, Hetaher, Anay and Atsrid was in difficulties, I felt a huge energy on me, the blade lighten up and I did an horizontal hit in the empty space, the enregy neutralize the remaining ennemy, only the great master stood still

"it's too late, you can't win !"

Astrid ran to him but he took out his ceremonila dagger thingy and put it down to Eryk, hit him right in the heart, he laughed diabolically while life left Eryk's body, a portal appeared and a huge roar came out...this time, we're fucked !


	9. Chapter 9

**Jormungandr Island**  
 **Amaury's POV**

We're totaly fucked, a dragon spirit appeared between us and Calder of Nepenthe...seriously who is the jerk to call this island "Nepenthe", anyway, I was ready to fight back when Calder came with back up

"what is that ?"

" _it is I, Deathtrap, first outsider of the Blood Claw clan, my soul was trapped on this wall with my nemesis after a cruel fight and this idiot free me from this prison !_ "

"the text says you'll grant any whish from thos who free you !"

Deathtrap turned to Calder and laughed diabolically

" _you trust my word, I'm the one who wrote these notes, do you really trust a dragon will transform your pitiful human form on a dragon one !_ "

"yes and you have to obey me dragon, I'm your master !"

This time, Deathtrap didn't laugh, he looked angrily at Calder of Nepenthe and ripped his head off from his bodie in one claw hit

" _here is your reward to free me moron ! now, i have to kill you all and seek my nemesis to be avenged_!"

I heard ,for the last time, the voice and she told me to put the sword on the ground to free her spirit, with classy moves, I put the blades in the rock and a light blue spirit went out of it

" _hi Deathtrap, you recognize me !_ "

" _Zafeera, the Great Huntress of my clan and my murderer !_ "

" _you were the first to murder, you killed my rider !_ "

okay, now what can we do ? I never saw a fight against two spirit dragons, they roared and the mountian start to collapse with us inside

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, I yelled !"

"not without my son !"

"Heather, Anya, take all the others to safety, I helped Astrid !"

Deathtrap woke up an army of dead soldiers and cultist, with my new sword, it was too easy to fight back and we went to the altar, rocks felt from the rooftop and the dragons fight viciously for victory "hurry up or we will join him in Walhalla !"

"nearly done, just one more and...done !"

Astrid took Eryk body on her back and we went to the way out before the mountain crushed us.

 **Outisde the mountain**  
 **Spitfire's POV**

I was with Thunderdrop, always surprised by his ability to speake norse, I thought I was the only one to do that

"how can you know you could speak Norse ?"

"just when I became alpha, Calder was uncouscious I thought he was dead so I called him in Norse !"

"and from this day, you can speak ?"

"yes, he told me to never use it on a group, he feared I can be..."

"not with me my friend, I will protect you !"

Then two powerful roared came from inside the mountains and I saw it crumbles on its roots

"our riders are still inside ?"

I faded, fearing the worst for our human friends, I really don't know how I can do that but I felt some new strength inside me and I used it to late the mountain's own destruction

"how can you do that Spit ?"

" _cover me, I think we will be under attack soon !_ "

I saw some kind of skeleton and zombie warriors running towards us, thunderdrop lead the counter stryke and I was thinking about this voice, it was not mine, it was an other one, just like Zafeera, my only friend and mentor on the Blood Claw, the fight was mercyless, these undead warriors were no match for us and after our victory, the JLA went out with Heather and her sister but no sign of Amaury and Astrid, I saw some kind of light bean from the middle of the mountain, inside my head, I heard someone whispers some strange word I reapet exactly like that, I separate the mountain, threw all the rocks at sea, I was exhausted and I fainted before I could see if Amaury and Astrid were alive.

When I woke up, I felt an hand on my neck, I blinked my eyes and saw Amaury, covered in blood but alive

"you're here lad !"

"yes and don't worry about the blood, it's just zombie's one or cultist, one of them was crushed benateh a falling rock when I ran beside it, Astrid is safe too !"

"and what about Eryk ?"

When he says nothing, I understood he was not alive

"who killed him ?"

"the great master of the cult, his head was ripped off by Deathtrap !"

"what about Astrid ?"

"she's between misery and anger...what about you, I found you uncouscious here on the beach what happen ?"

" _I think I could answer that !_ "

It was the same voice in my head when I use this new strength, a light blue dragon spirit appeared in front of us and I recocgnize her immediately

"Zafeera ?"

" _yes Spitfire, I see you've become a great dragoness !_ "

"what happen ?"

" _soon after you left the clan, Deathtrap killed your father during a chief meeting, I was the one to go avenge him, I lost the first fight and a human save me, we became friend and he offer me his help, I cast some Frenzy's spell on his sword to grant him new strength in fight but one dark day, Deathtrap ambushed us and he killed my rider, I was blind by my anger, I ambushed him here, in Jormungandr Island and we killed eachother after a big fight !_ "

"I...I lost my only friend from my clan, I...I..."

I began to cry and hide that under my front paws, it was a big shame to cry in front of her, I must be strong

" _I'm not going anywhere, if you remember the law we have Spit, you will know..._ "

"...that a dragon spirit can't really exist in Midgard, it's a spell !"

" _exactely ! I died beneath your feet, on a secret path I blocked and I need you to be in Midgard again !_ "

"but you're dead...right ?"

" _yes...unless a friend or family is not agree !_ "

I looked at Amaury, he was my friend too and I don't want to loose him or worst, he lost me during that

"is it safe ?"

" _yes, I'm the one to do everything but I just need to know what choice Spit will do here !_ "

"can...can I come ?"

Zafeera looked at my rider and saw his lost rider's sword on his belt

" _if your Spit's rider, you can come with us !_ "

He stood up and we follow Zafeera, she lead us to the only rock remaining on this island and cast out a spell to moved it out, we saw a cave and Zafeera entered first, we followed her until we found a great room, she light it up and I saw two dragon skeletons in the middle, one in good shape and the other in pretty bad one

"I hope you're not the crushed one ?"

" _no Spit, I protected my bones froms destruction of time, now you have to choose, a second life or i'll go to my last place as a spirit !_ "

I hate to do such things and Amaury saw that immediately.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jormungandr Island**  
 **Spitfire's POV**

I was in this cave with Zafeera and my rider, I got only two choices, she stay with us or she goes to the last place where our spirit go for rest

"I...I simply can't do that Zaf, you're my only friend from my past, if I lost you, I will be..."

" _I trust in you Spitfire, I know you will make the good choice !_ "

"just to know, cut my rider, can you help us fight any adversery we can met !"

" _of course ! on this form or my living one._ "

"good to know !"

I immediately growled, no one will disrespect the spirit on my watch, even my rider

"cool down, I just wanted to know this that's all !"

I sighed and looked at Zafeera, my trainer at combat, my friend, my mentor...if I lost her for good, I will lost the Blood Claw clan but if I choose to let her live a second life, she will be some kind of useless...cute...but useless for us, at least for a time

"I simply don't know what to do or what to..."

" _relax, you just to pray Fafnir and she will grant your wish !_ "

"that's all ? no test or task to..."

" _where do you think you are, it's not a secondary quest from a video game._ "

"sorry !"

I walked closely to the remaining bones and pray Fafnir

 _"your wish is granted Spitfire !"_

A bright light blinded us for a long moment and when I could see again, I heard some noises, I look down a saw a tiny Zaf instead of the bones

"hello sweety !"

"abadah !"

"what...what the fuck ?"

"language ! there's a baby here !"

I took Zafeera with me and put her on my back

"let's go, the others are searching us I think !"

we went out of this caves, found all the riders and went back to Berk.

 **Berk**  
 **Amaury's POV**

After a long flight, we were all back to Berk...at least almost us, I just dismounted from Spit when I heard

"Amaury, you come with me, I need support !"

"commin' Astrid but support of what type ?"

"take those blabering pest away from me or I splitted them in half with you know what !"

"oh my THOR ! stay away from her now !"

I drove them away in a blink of an eye, the others went to sleep while we're going to the great hall

"I don't I will have to burn one of my children's body !"

"sorry about that...I know I..."

"don't blame you or the team, we made all we could, I must know if he went far from Berk, something could happen to him, I fear Hiccup's reaction !"

"is he..."

"alive yes ! said a voice in front of us."

We turned towards it and saw Hiccup, worried

"Fishlegs told me everything and when I see your faces, it's not a good news !"

Astrid walked to him and told him everything, Hiccup sobbed in Astrid's arms and she did too...nothing could be worst than lost his first born

"we will honored him tommorow, you all need some rest !"

"yes...and Amaury will have something to show you tommorow too !"

"what ? oh...yeah !"

We went to the great hall and slept for the night.

The next day, after the funeral, Hiccup sat on his throne and told me

"could you please pursued your story, I'm not in the mood to be the chief today !"

"uh...yeah I can !"

"what about the time Thunderbolt save our lives from wild Shockjaws ? yelled Calder."

"he did that ?"

"Thundy is here ? I asked."

"yes, I can called him !"

"you may, told the chief."

Calder made the Shockjaw call and Thunderbolt came in, he salute the chief and all member of the team here

"he is ready Amaury !"

"ready for what ? asked Fishlegs."

The dark blue Shockjaw coughed and says "glad to meet you chief Hiccup !"

When Thundy talked to all of us, Hiccup felt from his throne, astonished

"what...what the...did...did he..."

"yes, he could talk chief, what about a story telling time Thunderdrop ?"

"me ? telling a story ? but..."

"you were the hero on this one, do you remember ?"

"yes chief, okay !"

He took a deep breath and began his story.

 ** _Story telling  
Thunderdrop's POV_**

 _We were on patrol to a strange island, we heard about some wild dragons destroying any ships going near it without any warning, Arvid and Amaury lead us to it and when we arrived, no one attacked us, we landed on the beach but before we could move out, the ground was shaking like an earthquake, the riders were affraid until then a huge number of wild Shockjaw came out from the sea, they shoot at us without warning and we went to the center of the island, some riders were wounded, mine was on that list and the island was too small for running, they were too many of them to fly back to the outpost so I decided to see them alone, I never knew one of the rider follow me, right chief...anyway, when I went back to the beach, all the shockjaw were unhappy to see me with a saddle and with humans_

 _"traitor ! said one of them to me."_

 _I stood still and said on dragon tongue_

 _"I'm no traitor, these humans never harmed us, they took good care of us, trust me !"_

 _"why do we have to trust you ?"_

 _"if they were hunters or worst, they told us to shoot back, not running away, we just wanted what kind of threat lived here, if you want to be alone, we can leave but I must have a safe path, they will told their friends not to set sails here, I swear !"_

 _"why did you risked your life for them ?"_

 _"one of them saved my life, the others took good care of me and my dragon friends !"_

 _"so...if I get that clear, you will left opur island and we will never see a two legged creature around here ?"_

 _"yes, until you harmed one of my friends again, then, i will attacked you one by one and made you pay that !" "chief, he is not joking, he is an alpha after all !"_

 _"okay, you may leave with them but we don't want to see an other human again !"_

 _I salute the chief and told the news to my friend, we took off and Calder told Amaury and Arvid than tis island is some sort of cursed, you'll go near it and you will die !_

 **Back to Berk**  
 **Thunderbolt's POV**

I was almost breathless, I never talked this long, the chief seems surprised

"it's...it's a preety good story !"

"thanks !"

"but why did you call Amaury "chief", I'm the chief here ?"

"I know...but I lived with the JLA, I swore my life to protect the three chiefs of it...sorry about this..."

"it's no big deal !"

Calder seems proud of me, he rubbed my head and I purred, happy to have him on my side, without him, I will be dead by now but he saved me from starving and loneliness, but a strange squel cut my thoughts, a little dragon enter and jumped on Amaury's arms, followed by Spitfire and her daughter Dawn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Berk's great hall**

 **Amaury's POV**

I already know who is this baby dragon, just like Spitfire and Dawn, but no one on this room know her

"who is this ? Asked Hiccup."

"erm...it's a pretty long story, I can tell you but we will lost to much time !"

Before she can pursued, Ryk Svensson came to me and yelled, drunk as Hel

"we got a duel you and me to do !"

"not now pal, you're drunk !"

"he's right lad, told Anya, her hand on one of her sword, back off now before I cut your arm off !"

"is that all ? I can die miss, you can try anything against me, you will loose !"

"all that fuss because I almost break your jaw during a training session."

"ALMOST ! You broke it pal and I want my rematch now !"

"is it true ?"

"yes ! Answer all the JLA members, Parisa was the closest to see that !"

"can you told me that, I'm curious all of a sudden !"

Parisa came closer and we all sat down on our chairs, ready for a new story.

 _ **JLA's outpost at the arena**_

 _ **Parisa's POV**_

 _Amaury, Arvid and Kira decided to split the team for training session in the arena, my group is composed of GilanII, Ryk Svensson, instead of Calder, busy getting our dragon back on that time, Franca, Elryk, Blue steel, Ezra and Griffin, we were just at the arena when Ryk yelled_

 _"why do I have to learn how to fight, I already know that and I can't die ?"_

 _Amaury, turned back to him and asked_

 _"so why did you joined us for that Ryk, go to your chamber and sleep well then, the others need help !"_

 _"from you ? it's a good joke lad !"_

 _"what are you trying to say ?"_

 _Amaury was just a few meters from Ryk, I felt an incredible tension between the two, like I never felt before that, they go their hand on their swords, I immediately feared the worst_

 _"the other, stand back, I think Ryk here need a lesson !"_

 _"come at me bro, I'm sure I will defeat you in no time old timer !"_

 _They took their swords out and Ryk hit first, Amaury blocked it easily and stryke back immediately, he hit Ryk on the right arm and his blade cut a little and bloody scar_

 _"'tis but a scratch !"_

 _"bring it !_

 _Ryk charged but Amaury dodged it in no time, he turned completely while Ryk was falling down the ground, he stood up before Amaury can attack and made a soft wound on his leg before he can do anything_

 _"didn't see that comming pal ?"_

 _"it's just a fleshwound ?"_

 _But Ryk also got an hit he didn't see commin on his face, he was ready to achieve his best hit when Amaury hit him with his prostetic hand in the face, Ryk was knocked out immediately, his jaw broken :_

 _"who's the old timer now Ryk ?"_

 _No answer from him, he took him and lied him down to the ground far from us :_

 _"now we can begin this lesson, today you will learn how to fight an ennemy without your dragon, thank to Spit for that, we are known as the Terror of the Sky, why ? Because Spit can obliterate an entire hunter outpost alone and I can beat to death an hunter just because he is here to harm dragons, your enemy must fear you as equal as your dragon bud, that's why in any case, if you can kill a dragon hunter on battelfield, just do it, you can save many dragons lives and send a message to his friends, we are not here for fun or discovery, we are here to destroy all these kind of business."_

 _"but we can't fight and...we can't kill unarmed soldier !"_

 _"you can't be serious right ?"_

 _"yes we are !"_

 _"for Thor's sake...you need to get rid off these pesky hunters for good...these guys are trained to kill us one by one if you let them the time for that."_

 _he took his prostetic up in the air and pursued_

 _"this was caused by a listake, I didn't look at my ennemy during a fight as a result, I lost my hand, without Spitfire, I will be a dead man !"_

 _We shut our mouth and Amaury finally split the team to make duel, I was the one who will fight him_

 **Berk's great hall**  
 **Anya's POV**

"you really broke Ryk's jaw ?"

"with a gronkle iron hand, it's more simple to break anything, but you didn't talk much about you Anya ?"

"it's...it's pretty sad and...I will learn something to Heather I'm sure she doesn't want to know !"

Heather came close to her and said softly

"we need to know something about you Anya !"

"okay, if you insist."

I coughed and began my story for my new friends here  
 _I was born in Berserker island, not so long after Heather but...but our mother died, too tired after that, our father blamed me for that and always take good care of Heater and not me, Dagur does, he trained me and care about me, but when I heard Heather will have all with Dagur and me, nothing, I went totaly mad, I talked to several men who were against my own family and start a rebellion, I burnt down ships, blocked some path to traders, starve all citizen...but one day, he captured me and banish me...that's why I'm so...different !_  
I create a huge silence but only one of them...no, two of them, stopped

"I was ready to do anything for you sis, Dagur never said that to you ?"

"he does, but I never believed one word !"

"we trust you Anya, we will never let you down, trust me."

Amaury's words surprise me, never a man like him was ready to help me or even trust me in my homeland, this guy is different

"so...what about a demonstration of you skills Anya ?"

"you too, said Hiccup, I want to see this new swords in action !"

"what about right now ? I asked, we have nothing to do."

Amaury agreed and we walk to the arena.

 _ **Unknown location**_ _  
_ _ **unknown's POV**_

 _At last, the dragons will soon be past with my ships and my men are the most vicious and brutal warrior on all Midgard, my ships are invincible and I'm the most dreadful threat of these scaly beast, when my dad told me about how much he earned money of selling these beast, I prefer my way of life, hunt them, bring them here and see them die and then, ripped off their heart and eat it with my men, some says that eating a dragon's heart give you his strength and his power, no one can beat us, included this damn JLA, we will execute them, one by one, this will be fun, more if we had Berk's rider, those who messed up my dad's plan and killed him on this beautiful project...this time father, they will die or I am not Iris, only daughter of Ryker Grimborn_


	12. Chapter 12

**Berk's Arena**  
 **Amaury's POV**

Anya and I enter the arena to show them what we can do with our skills

"so, what about your camouflage thing, what can you do with that ?"

"simple, come here Ghost !"

She walked towards her dragon and pursued

"when she got invisible and I touched her, I got invisible too, thank to her fallen scale and I don't need to be close to her to stay like that !"

"why ?"

"they always some kind of link to the dragon, even after falling down."

When the two became invisible, I immediately lost contact with them, even Anya's sword were invisible

"it's incredible, said Fishlegs, it's the best camouflage I'e ever seen !"

"not so good, answered Gilan, some dust or mud on her and camouflage goes off !"

I got some coal dust with me, I slowly took out the little bag and open it, when I heard some noise at my left, I threw in the air the dust and I saw Anya on its way

"it was truly necessary ?"

"yes, good skill Anya ?"

"what about this sword, Asked chief Hiccup."

"oh...yeah, my old one, Inferno like, was broken during a fight, I only got the grenade launcher thingy here, I also invented the grenade by the way...anyway, I saw this sword stuck on a rock and I decide to took it to save our lives !"

"I know some things about it, cut Spitfire, it's from a Frenzy's rider !"

"how do you know that ?"

"first, it's not human work, Gobber could tell you that, and second, I feel on it some powerful forces I felt only once !"

"what kind of powerful forces ? asked Astrid."

"magic !"

"WHAT ? don't tell me you will trust her ? magic never exist here !"

"this sword is linked with a common sense or humor felt by the rider or the dragon !"

"bullshit !"

At this moment, I took out the sword and a purple flame began to appear around the blade, stronger and stronger, and finally, when I did an horizontal hit in the middle of the arena, a huge purple wave cale out of it and shaken all the place, everyone felt down, even the dragons

"what was that ? Hiccup asked."

"the sword and its power ! anwser Spitfire."

I was so glad to have this with me now.

 **Berk's Plaza**  
 **Kira's POV**

After a good lunch, we stayed outside and the question I feared the most came out

"why did I saw those strange dark point all over the island ? it's look like some fire ball ashes ?"

"Calder, shut your damn mouth !"

"Arvid, calm down, we were not ourselves when this happen ?"

I was the only one to remember that like it was just yesterday, unlike the others who prefer to get so drunk, they all forget that dark story

"I thing, dear sister, you have the hard task to tell them this story !"

"I was ready to anyway, let sit all here, no one cut me or talk during it, i don't want to repeat it !"

"aye aye chief !"

I sighed immediately, how can they work with them, these muttonheads never listen, it's not like the Defender of the Wings, all elite warriors, I sat down in front of them and began my story.

 **JLA's outpost**  
 **Kira's POV**

 _Amaury and Spit succed to free the entire flot of dragon from our team, with Calder's and Warpath's help, just in a good time, the dragon slyer and a part of his fleet was seen near us_

 _"let's go team, yelled Arvid, we have to fight back !"_

 _Amaury just arrived and he was immediately ready to start the fight_

 _"we need everyone on site to kick his ass, we don't what type of ennemy we saw there, take your weapon and shot to kill !"_

 _"SIR YES SIR !"_

 _"good !"_

 _he took off first, I follow him in second, and Arvid the third, our team followed just after that._

 **Berk's Plaza**

"Hold on a minute ! how can you know what happen ? cut Ruffnut."

"yeah, it's Amaury who where there duh !"

"so you want him to tell the..."

"I will, calm down Kira."

"but..."

"it's okay, I can tell that !"

I took a deep breath and pursued the story.

 _ **ennemy's fleet location**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _We were on a near island,watching the ships not far from us, searching for a weak point on them when I got some reeinforcement_

 _"hello brother !"_

 _"Dagur ? Heather ? what are you doing here ?"_

 _"we're here to help your team !"_

 _"what can you tell me about these ships ? I'm searching a weak point !"_

 _"pass me this damn thing !"_

 _Dagur joined me and took my place, Heather hugged me_

 _"I missed you so much !"_

 _"thank you for that milady !"_

 _we were ready to kiss each other but Dagur yelled_

 _"got one ! come see this brother...and stop kissing my sister for once !"_

 _"I'm commin' !"_

 _I sat beside him, Heather behind us_

 _"did you see the point between the ocean and the boat ?"_

 _"you mean where wood and water are close each other !"_

 _"wood...sometimes, you're like Hiccup ! these ships are not made of wood, too dangerour for hunting dragon !"_

 _"so in what matter they are build ?"_

 _"some kind of new type of iron ! but it's seems weaker here, just enought to not rust but not enought to fireballs !"_

 _"you here that lads ? fire below each boat to sunk them up !"_

 _"aye aye chief !"_

 _We all took off, hiding behind the clouds when Dagur told me_

 _"I almost forgot, I got some riders for your team !"_

 _"where they are ?"_

 _"with my ships, ready for action, Floki, Ragnar, Freya, Heingrun, Helga, Sigurd and the twins, Eryk and Eryn who are, by the way, my cousins !"_

 _"okay !"_

 _"we are just above us !"_

 _"let's go !"_

 _We went down and Spit blew out the first ship she saw , it was a little one but he served at signal for the Berserker fleet and the new riders to attack_

 _"alright team ! let's go !"_

 _All dragons blew up some ships and guys in the same time but a big ship, way much bigger than any ships I saw, even Viggo's one were to small with this monster_

 _"its the mother ship, cover me, I'll got this captain out of here !"_

 _"right chief !"_

 _Me and Spit landed on the ship's deck, I dismounted her ans Spit took out the ballista when dragon hunters charged me_

 _"come at me morons !"_

 _the first one to charge was cut off in half in one shot, his buddies were like frozen for some minutes but they decide to attacked me anyway, the second was decapitate, the third got his throat cut off, the fourth was dismembered and the last one got his guts out, after that the rest of the troop were calm down, I walked to his cabin and explode the door_

 _"your market is stopped you filthy..."_

 _I can't even finish my sentence, I felt something strong blocking all my body_

 _"welcome to my trap !"_

 _"who are you ?"_

 _"not know, let me finish one thing before that !"_

 _After a long time, I felt something strange, I fight back but this thing won, I passed out. When I woke up a few later, I felt different_

 _"you're awake lad ?"_

 _"who are you ?"_

 _"I'm Iris, daughter of Ryker Grimborn and now, you are one of my soldier now and you will obey me !"_

 _"yes mam' !"_

 _How can I accept that ? I'm a rider...I think...oh my Thor, she brainwashed me and I forgot anything from my life_

 _"you and you dragon will now take down the team you create, you will be the ennemy from all their allies and all you friends will hate you, your first mission will be attacking Berserker Island, destroy everything you see."_

 _"yes mam' !"_

 _I'm a traitor, because of this Iris, Berserker Island ? oh no, I hope I will not kill Heather or Dagur._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Unknown location**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _Since this witchcraft thingy, I was not myself, Iris dragged me to her office and sat me down in a chair_

 _"let me explain your job now, as you can feel it, you can't disobey me, your dragon too thanks to your bond, now, after a short training just to see if my thing work, you will have to attack all your so called friends, one by one...you must be thinking "how can I fight against them, they are all my friends bla bla bla..." let just say all your life with them is now changed by my witchcraft, you think Hiccup is your best friend...not anymore, Heather loves ya...of course not, all of that is no longer real, they all despise you from the beginning, we are your friend now, right guys ?"_

 _"that's my daughter !"_

 _"twisted and smart, you're a true Grimborn Iris !"  
these voices...he can't be ? I turned back and saw two ghost from the past _

_"Viggo and my dad, Ryker !"_

 _"glad to see yuh boy, on our side !"_

 _"these two will help you attack your friends but first, you have to prove you can attack them all !"_

 _I never speak since the withcraft, I felt a small part of my body ready to rip their heads off once and for all but therest just follows Grimbon's order. When I arrived at an arena of some sort, I saw some target representing my friends rider but I immediately took out a small axe and destroy them all, including Heather_

 _"you are ready my friend take this with you !"_

 _Iris gave me a small crossbow and told me it can shoot multiple target at the same time and gave me the ammunition to reload it when it's empty before leaving._

 _ **At Viggo's boat**_ _  
_ _ **Ryker's POV**_

 _I'm so proud of my Iris, she grew up so fast and now become a fearless dragon slayer, don't know and don't care how she made the Terror of the Skies so obedient with us, but Viggo seems unclear, she saved both our lives with the help of Krogan, her adviser of some sort if I listen carefully, we were ready to go on Berserker Island, the first objectif of his mission, I'm curious, does he can be really ruthless against the riders, he was the best of our ennemies...this withcraft thingy can be useful_

 _"brother, we need to talk !"_

 _I followed him to his cabin and we sat down_

 _"I got a plan, when we will be at Berk we killed both Amaury and his dragon and destroy the village, Iris must have seen we're back on business !"_

 _"no way, I'm not following yuh brother, you're talking about my daughter !"_

 _"so what ? she can do some weird magic, we're talking about a witch that's all !"_

 _when he said that, I was pissed off and grabbed him by the neck_

 _"don't ever called my daughter a witch !"_

 _"okay !"_

 _I released him and we heard Amaury yelled_

 _"LAND !"_

 _we went outside but Amaury already left the boat._

 _ **Berserker Island**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _When I walked on the docks at night, I felt only anger, my hand on the short axe_

 _"hello mate, said a guard, glad to..."_

 _he never finished it, I put my axe on his head, splitting it in two and the brain explode at the impact, he can't woke up all the town and I moved out, all guards I met were immediately killed in cold blood, throat cut, decapitate, skull crushed, dismembered, burnt up, the last one explode when hit by one of my grenade, in that time, Dagur and Heather was in front of me_

 _"brother ? it can't be you ?"  
Viggo and Ryker just arrived, I asked them to watch the fight, Dagur and I joined quickly in the middle of the plaza and I give him an headbutt _

_"what the Hel...alright !"_

 _He stood up, took out his axe and attack, I knew each hit and dodge it in no time, I need only one to disarm him and I broke his right arm, Dagur was out, Heather immediately took out her double axe but his worried look freezed me for a couple of minute, I remembered all those good times with her...I just can't hurt her like that, it's...it's not me...and then, I felt a huge headache, Heather came close to me and the dark me took control, I just had time to just make a scar on her cheek and not hit her right in the heart, like I was ready to and I left with the Grimborns._

 _ **Berserker Ilsland**_ _  
_ _ **Heather's POV**_

 _I was not believing wht I saw last night, Amaury attacked us, leaving me with a scar on my cheek and he broke Dagur's arm, I'm not talking about the corpse he left behind him...but...he seems awkward, when he saw me, he was...different, I need to know what happen since our first attack against the dragon slayer, I left my brother on good hands and send a message to the only one who can help me, Kira, maybe she got some answers. She arrived after lunch and I took her in my secret place, on a cove_

 _"what happen here ?"_

 _"you must sat down first !"_

 _Kira sat down, her look was worried, like mine yesterday_

 _"Amaury attacked us...with the Grimborns !"_

 _"what ? impossible !"_

 _"yes it is unfortunately !"_

 _"NO!"_

 _Kira was mad at me, I was a liar for her, her brother is not an ennemy, I cried and replied_

 _"listen Kira, you can think what you want but I saw him and he nearly killed me last night ! "_

 _"are you sure it was him ?"_

 _"did I talk with you if it was not important ?"_

 _"oh my Thor...what happen ?"_

 _"something went wrong during the attack we made against our ennemies last time, he never came back I'm wondering what happen on this ship !"_

 _"I think I got the answer, I went to see Mala before I got your note, she said some kind of magic can took control of someone's mind and he is in control of the..."_

 _"did she tell you a way to stop that ?"_

 _"the only way to break this this is the most important thing the bewitched has on his life !"_

 _"the most important thing ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _"but...the only thing he love his Spit and his family !"_

 _"and you !"_

 _Kira surprised me with, I know we missed the other when we were far from each other but...I never thought of love, maybe that's why he change his attack at the last time, he could kill me last time but he didn't do it_

 _"he is madly in love of you, he never let you down, even bewitched, just tell me this, when he looked at you, he did what ?"_

 _"he was suffering !"_

 _"you can break it ! but we need help, trust me !"_

 _"how can you know all of that Kira !"_

 _"we used the same things a long time ago, follow me !"_

 _Kira and I went back to town, ready to go to the only one who can help us...Kira's mom._

 _ **Unkown place  
Amaury's POV  
**_ _  
When we were back at Iris oupost, I was ready to go on my chamber but Iris stopped me_

 _"so, this attack ?"_

 _"riders are on ground but not killed ?"_

 _"why ?"_

 _"because I want to spread the news that's all !"_

 _"I want them dead, do you know that moron !"_

 _Don't know how but I felt something familiar in all my body, I grabbed Iris by the neck and growled_

 _"like you said, our bond is strong but you missed something, I was not with you, your control on me is fragile and I can took all control anytime of me and my rider, so be nice to him and I will be nice to you until your thing is off !"_

 _"let go off me !"_

 _"JUST SAY IT !"_

 _"alright ! I will be nice !"_

 _"good !"_

 _I let her go and she said_

 _"stop this damn lizard eyes next time !"_

 _Iris walked away and I decided to go to my chamber for a little rest._

 _After a long sleep, I visited the outpost and saw no body, after a long walk on this huge cave, I saw no one in Iris office so I entered it and found some papers on her desk, one of them kept my attention_

 _" "project double oblteration" what is this ?"_

 _I looked on it and saw a drawing of a dragon with a name...Sea Obliterator._

 _What kind of beast they found and an other with the name Ground Splitter, I was ready to look at it when I heard_

 _"Amaury, are you here ?"_

 _Iris was back for Thor knows where, I put the paper back on her desk and went out to see her_

 _"yes !"_

 _"we got you a new mission, Outcast Island !"_

 _"let me guess...go there, kill everyone and leave !"_

 _"exactly but this time, kille EVERYONE here !"_

 _"okay...jeez !"_

 _I went out of here, ready to go with Spitfire, we took off and when I look down, to the water and saw multiple sign of dragon here. I feared the worse._


	14. Chapter 14

**Berk's plaza**  
 **Parisa's POV**

After this story, night was fallen on Berk and it will be soon dinner time, Hiccup and his gang take us all in the great hall to eat but I got some question in my head for my leader, I sat in the same table as him and I heard

"are you worried about something Parisa ?"

"hum...yeah but...but I don't know how to..."

"it's alright, I'm back to normal and Iris is long gone now !"

"how can you betray us ?"

"I was forced to do that Parisa, thanks to Heather I'm free now !"

"but Outcast island ?"

"yeah...I know...but it was my mission !"

"wait a minute, asked Hiccup, it was you this..."

"yes, they taunt me first !"

"you have to tell this bud !"

he sighed and say

"okay !"

He began the next chapter of this dreadful story.

 _ **Near Outcast Island**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _I was more than ready to attack Outcast Island, Alvin was the only name on Iris list I can attack with no remorse at all, I landed on the dock and Spit took off immediately after I dismount her, at night, all member of this island are eating of their great hall of some sort so all path were clear, but when I arrived in the great hall one guard took his watch_

 _"oi, no one enter !"_

 _"I'm Amaury, Hiccup send me here to talk to Alvin !"_

 _"from Berk ? I piss at you you filthy Berkian !"_

 _"what ?"_

 _"yes, I was from Berk before my presence here, your mother was an hamster and your father smelt of elderberries !"_

 _"I will not tell you this twice, open this gate or you will suffer !"_

 _"no, now go away or I'll taunt you a second time !"_

 _I took out my crossbow and shoot him in the head :_

 _"no one taunt me in all my life, now, the door !"_

 _Spitfire was near me, I pointed the door and she blast it in no time_

 _"what the ?"_

 _"ALARM ! in..."_

 _The one yelling was hit by my axe and Spit burnt the rest, the smell of burning flesh invade all the room_

 _"the smell is awful but...I want to eat roasted meat now !"_

 _when the fire was out, I pushed a burned corpse and took his seat, I took out a roasted sheep piece and began to eat when I heard_

 _"remind me why do I keep you here and why I was gentle for you !"_

 _"Alvin, you can train dragon because of me !"_

 _"and...I was your lieutenant for a long time and...and I thought you were...you know !"_

 _"what is that smell !"_

 _"hello lads !"_

 _When they saw me eating in the middle of many burn corpses, they don't knwo what happen_

 _"are you mad lad, you killed everyone here ?"_

 _"nope, you're still standing ! I'm the only rider to say this but...how can I trust a guy called Alvin the Treacherous ?"_

 _"what are you wiating for, come and get it !"_

 _Savage was the first one to attack, he wanted to cut me with his axe, I dodged his hit in no time and hit him on the back, he felt on his knee and the other hit took his head off, alvin looked at the old timer, he was shaking from head to toes, I walked to them and replace my axe with my crossbow_

 _"you remind me a guy Hiccup told me about...Mildew right ?"_

 _"y...yes !"_

 _"you were a real pain in the ass Mildew, like your boss here !"_

 _"we're allied to Berk, when Hiccup will know that !"_

 _"I DON'T FUCKING CARE OF HICCUP ! THE JLA ! OR ANYTHING ELSE ! I'm here for a good cleaning, I will start with you !"_

 _I shot a bolt at Mildew, right between the eye, Alvin was all alone_

 _"you...you're kiddin' right son ?"_

 _"oh no Alvin, I'm not !"_

 _I put down my crossbow, took out my sword and say_

 _"you will regret the day I only took you some fingers !"_

 _I put my swords throught him and when he felt to his knee, I took out a spear and before I left, throw it at him, he was pinned to his wall. When I was outside, I mount Spitfire and took off._

 _ **Above the sea**_ _  
_ _ **Heather's POV**_

 _We were on our way to Mala's island when a dragon from Outcast Island cut our path, and then, an all pack of these dragons passed in front of us_

 _"this is no good, they are all from Outcast island !"_

 _"I think we have an island to check before Mala's, I said, follow me Kira."_

 _"I will Heather !"_

 _We flied the faster we can to Outcast Island and when we arrived, it's was to calm to be true_

 _"at day, they always are noises here ! I don't understand."_

 _"what is that smell ?_

 _"oh no, burning flesh !"_

 _We landed and I guide Kira to the great hall, the door was blasted from the outside and inside, only darkness_

 _"Windshear, give us some lights girl !"_

 _She blasted some torches and when we see much more of what we had inside, i almost threw up, like Kira_

 _"who could have done this ?"_

 _"it's awful, they got no chance of survival...oh Thor, Alvin !"_

 _Kira and I searched in all the room and I was the first one to found Alvin, pinned to his wall by a spear_

 _"Heather, I'm affraid you're right...Spitfire and Amaury attacked your island and destroy Alvin's one !"_

 _"what can we do, he is out of control !"_

 _"before I left Hiccup, he told me the team will go to Mala for a visit, we need to warned them !"_

 _"okay, show me the way ! we have no time to loose."_

 _ **At Mala's Island**_ _  
_ _ **Astrid's POV**_

 _My team and some art of the JLA were here to talk to Mala, since the attack against Iris, we lost Amaury and Spitfire, no one saw them, I feared the worst, that's why we're here, Mala was a fierce leader but she also protective over her own tribe, but when we arrived at her throne, we saw Throk and Amaury chatting_

 _"you're...you're alive ?"_

 _"hello Astrid, yes I am !"_

 _"glad to you see you bud, we missed you !"_

 _"really, thank you !"_

 _I hugged him so happy to see him back with us, then Mala stood up, Amaury stayed on her side and the chief of the Defender of the wings began to talk to all of us_

 _"we have to stop this dragon slayer, she's gone too far !"_

 _"what ?"_

 _"some says Berserker Island was attack, said Amaury, hopefully Dagur and Heather are alive !"_

 _"how can she do that, we must stop her ?"_

 _"but how, now she know she got a weak point on her boat, I'm sure there is none now !"_

 _"Amaury is right, the worst from her is this, she can do withcraft !"_

 _"witch what now ? asked Snotlout."_

 _"she can do magic, she can bewitched anyone here and make him do the dirty work !"_

 _"so...have you got any ideas ?"_

 _"to stop Iris, we..."_

 _we don't have time to see that, Amaury took Mala and I saw his hidden blade against her throat_

 _"Amaury ? what do you..."_

 _"Iris bewitched him ! everyone stay back !"  
Before I could say anything else heather and Kira arrived _

_"told ya, said Heather, it was not a shorcut !"_

 _"just shut up okay ! oh my Thor"_

 _"hello sis !"_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Iris Outpost (before attack on Mala's island )**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _I was just back from Outcast Island with Spitfire when Iris came to see me_

 _"hi lad, god job you did there !"_

 _"what ?"_

 _"I got one of my ship not far from there, all the crew members were sick they smell som burning flesh, how many guy did you burn ?"_

 _"don't know...maybe 44 or much more, don't count them !"_

 _"good job ! now you have to attack the Defenders of the Wing !"_

 _"what ? Mala will kill me when she saw me ?"_

 _"that's why I will change my spell, when you will heard my name, you will grab Mala, put one of your blade on her throat and everyone will stop everything to stop her !"_

 _"I will be back to normal ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _"are we alone here ?"_

 _"yes, my father and uncle are far from here, why ?"_

 _"Viggo wants to kill you !"_

 _"what, how can you know that ?"_

 _"I always listen the others !"_

 _Iris had difficulties to trust me but I told her immediately_

 _"I'm on your control but you need to knnow this, I never work for someone without trust, Krogan is the boss, you are just his weapon, if you need protection, I can guarantee that to you !"_

 _"why ? I made you kill your friend ?"_

 _"not really...so...when I left for Mala's island ?"_

 _"now if you can !"_

 _"okay, be right back !"_

 _I went out and found Spitfire near a lake_

 _"what are you doing here ?"_

 _"I smellt something here !"_

 _I came close to the lake and saw a light, I looked at it and it came to me, I don't understand what it is, when I saw a blue dragon came to us, Spit was ready to defend us_

 _"CALM DOWN, yelled Iris, he is with us !"_

 _"what is this ?"_

 _"a Sea Obliterator !"_

 _"a what ?"_

 _I already saw that dragon on one of her paper but I need to do the hguy who don't know it_

 _"why is it called Sea Obliterator, he destroy the sea ?"_

 _"no, he live at the sea and destroy everything on his path, on water as on ground !"_

 _"wow !"_

 _This dragon seems friendly, not with Iris, but only with me_

 _"you have a mission lad ?"_

 _"I know, I'm going !"_

 _I mounted Spitfire and flied to Mala's Island._

 _ **Mala's Island**_ _  
_ _ **Heather's POV**_

 _Amaury got Mala and no one seems to be ready to stop him, I joined Astrid to know better_

 _"what happen ?"_

 _"he looks normal but when Mala said "Iris", he took Mala hostage and threat to kill her !"_

 _"Amaury, I know what you did on Berserker Island and Outcast Island, surrender immediately !"_

 _"NEVER ! I was a fool for all of you, my family was never worried about me, my so called friends was affraid of me, Berk treat me like a weirdo, this time is OVER !"_

 _"what are you talking about ? asked Tuffnut, we are friends pal !"_

 _"yeah, pursued Ruffnut, your like a brother to us !"_

 _"THAT DOES IT !"_

 _But Mala give him an elbow hit in his stomach, he released her and Throk stryke back_

 _"you will pay for that ?"_

 _"I'm not so sure !"_

 _he blew on his horn and Spitfire took it from the ground, I mounted Windshear and pursued him, Spit could be fast but Windshear is fast too, in no time, I was behind him and was ready to take them down but he dissapear somehow_

 _"what in the name of Thor...how can he do that ?"_

 _"what happen ?"_

 _Kira followed me but Amaury was gone_

 _"we need some help, come back !"_

 _We went back to Mala to see what we can do next._

 _ **Iris Ship  
Amaury's POV  
**_ _  
I landed on the deck and dismount, Iris looks pretty mad_

 _"what happen ?"_

 _"nothing, family business, what about you ?"_

 _"almost get killed, why are we on this boat ?"_

 _"for the last part, now Berk and the JLA will joined their forces against you and they will meet tommorow night, all you have to do before that is sending a message, it's on our outpost, you need some rest, food and drink !"_

 _"thank you !"_

 _That's right, I was not a fucking machine, I need some times for me and drink some ale but after that, I lied on a bed and never stop thinking about Heather, it's the first time I saw fear on her eyes, I destroyed my only chance to be with her, I'm aware of that but can't do anything against it. I hate that...Heather, I love you and I want to be by your side forever._

 _ **Mala's home**_ _  
_ _ **Heather's POV**_

 _When we were all with Mala, she began to explain the problem_

 _"we make our research on Iris, she is Ryker's daughter but Viggo made her completely vanished from his family, abandon in a far away island, the nativs adopt her and taught the way of their witchcraft, an old way of life which you can manipulate someone's mind but Iris doesn't want the destruction of dragon kind, just a revenge !"_

 _"against Viggo !"_

 _"exactly Astrid, she attacked dragon to get Viggo's attention, like attacking all of us !"_

 _"but I maybe found a way to bring back Amaury to our side, cut Kira."_

 _"how ?"_

 _"is it true ?"_

 _"yes my queen, it's too much much fairy tale but, only true love can break the spell !"_

 _"true love ? repeat Astrid, do you mean Heather ?"_

 _"yes, but..."_

 _"but nothing, I cut, he tried to kill me, I will not try this pathetic solution...no matter what !"_

 _I left the hut, pissed off, and walked a bit but when I got far from them, I felt a warm breath behind me, I slowly turned back and saw Warpath behind me_

 _"he...hello !"_

 _"calm down, I'm your friend !"_

 _"why are you here ?"_

 _"Spitfire told me to come here...to help you !"_

 _"for the last time, I will do nothing !"_

 _"things change, Spitfire suceed to control her mind and body, she told me everything about the attack, he was here to kill you and your brother but he refused, do you want to know why ?"_

 _"tell me !"_

 _"he is in love...and you're his choosen one !"_

 _"why me ?"_

 _"because his feeling for you is so strong no spell can change it, he can't harm you, except if you're the one to betray him !"_

 _"so...I'm our only hope to get him back ?"_

 _"yes...and I understand why he loves you !"_

 _"why ?"_

 _"you're a pretty lady !"_

 _I blushed and Warpath left, I never knew this dragon could be so gentle, he's right, if I could help Amaury, I need to try it._

 _ **Iris outpost**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _I was just out from the boat, Iris dragged me to her office and I sat down in front of her_

 _"now, you will attack Berk during their meeting !"_

 _"what ? I will get killed you know ?"_

 _"don't worry about that, if you die, Spitfire will destroy the entire island in no time !"_

 _"how can you be sure they will do this meeting on short time !"_

 _"we got a prisonner to torture !"_

 _She stood up and I followed her, she guided me to her cell and I heard_

 _"master Amaury, I'm so glad to see you here !"_

 _"Johann !"_

 _"let the torture begin lad !"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Berk's great hall**  
 **Parisa's POV**

We just finished dinner and I saw Amaury sighed, lookind at Astrid's team

"if you do not want me to tell the last part ?"

"no tell them, they seems to forget anything about that !"

"okay, but outside, it will be more clear to them to understand what happen this night."

"okay...EVERYBODY, WE GO OUTSIDE !"

Amaury went outside the first and we followed Astrid, when we found Amaury, Heather was with him and he lighted a camp fire

"you can st down, I will pursued this story but I must warn you, this one will be shocking, no harsh words or anything else !"

"yes leader !"

"alright !"

He put some woods on the water and start the last part of this dreadful story.

 _ **Outpost's cell**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _"what are you waiting for ? torture him and he will tell to anyone the things you want him to say !"_

 _"torture Johann ? it's no sense, you yell loudly angainst him and he will do anthing ! no need for torture !"_

 _"why ? you killed all Outcast Island inhabitants in one night annd you refuse to torture him ?"_

 _"because it's no use, watch me !"_

 _I walked to him and grabbed him_

 _"listen to me Johann, you will go on Berk and tell this only at Hiccup, I will attack one day his town, destroying anything on my path and no one will stop me doing that !"_

 _"why...why should I tell that !"_

 _"because he will call the JLA as back up ! that's all so you understand what you have to do Johnann ?"_

 _"yes master Amaury !"_

 _"good, now get the fuck out of here !"_

 _He ran away and I turned back to Iris_

 _"so what's your plan ?"_

 _"it's simple, I will be not far from Berk, when I saw the JLA came here, I will attack at night and destroy all targets on my way !"_

 _"okay...I got a gift for you !"_

 _Iris gave me a runic stone, I don't know what it can do_

 _"what is this ?"_

 _"the runic stone of Hyrr, if you said the word on it and holding the stone you will spread fire in front of you !"_

 _"Hyrr ? it's fire in Norse right ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _"okay...thank you !"_

 _"one more thing before you left...Viggo is mine !"_

 _"alright !"_

 _I left with this stone on my hand and took off with Spitfire._

 _ **Berk's great hall**_ _  
_ _ **Calder's POV**_

 _Hiccup told me to join him at Berk for a huge crisis, Kira and Arvid came to see me before we left and told me_

 _"with Amaury absent, you are now the third chief of the JLA, you will lead us until Amaury is back with us !"_

 _"okay, thank you for that promotion !"_

 _"TIME TO GO TEAM !"_

 _All team members flied away for Berk, I don't know why Hiccup need us here. The flight was long and silent, we all know what is the crisis here : Amaury. Hiccup seems really worried in the note he sent to us, we have to cool down or kill a good friend. we arrived at Berk when night began, only torches lights the town and a lot of berkians were already asleep. We went to the great hall and we entered, Hiccup and all his friends were here ready to talk_

 _"glad to see you all here, we need back up, Amaury is ready to attack Berk anytime ! we need plans to stop him !"_

 _"I already told you Hiccup, cut Heather, we got two plans, I cured him or we killed him !"_

 _"no more killing, please !"_

 _"he will not use some mercy on us ! I said, vwe have to..."_

 _The sound of an explosion cut all of us and I know immediately what caused that._

 _ **Same island**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _Spit bring me to the docks and I went up, Viggo and Ryker just arrived when I entered the town, I saw Snotlout's hut and throw a grenade on it, it explode immediately and Spit attacked all the town, letting me burst out some huts. Of course, the A team, came to stop me, Gustav in lead_

 _"you have to stop right now !"_

 _"let see this...hyrr"_

 _A wall of flame appear and burnt most of team member of the A-team, I just have to kill them, the dragon flied to the sky without their dead riders, I just got gustav, Sven, Bucket and Mulch, where is Spitelout ? anyway...I walked to the plaza and found Elryk and some members of the JLA here, Parisa, Ingrid, Tyle, Gilan and Franca_

 _"stop right there criminnal scum !"_

 _Spit create a wall of fire to cut their path, I blast some houses until Astrid's hut, they cut my way_

 _"it's done !"_

 _"oh no !"_

 _I took my axe and hit first, Parisa dodge it but not Tyle, but I'm not using the blade, just the other side, the none lethal one, he was knocked out in no time, I used Hyrr to make them go away, only Elryk stayed here_

 _"you will not have any chance to burst my house !"_

 _"yes I will Elryk stay out of my way !"_

 _"NEVER !"_

 _I hit him with my protestic hand and put him away from the explosion, the only hut left was Hiccup's one, Valka and Gobber were here to defend it_

 _"you will not move lad !"_

 _"yes I will !"_

 _I took out my crossbow instead of my axe and shoot on Gobber on the shoulder, Valka took her staff and was ready to fight_

 _"you shall not path Amaury !"_

 _"I confirm that !"_

 _Hiccup and his gang was around us, even Heather and Dagur_

 _"you have to stop now !"_

 _"no...I'M NOT !"_

 _I throw the grenade and before anyone can move, Spitfire took me and we flied back to Iris outtpost, the mission is done but when we stopped for a moment, all riders were around us, ready to shoot_

 _"now...it's time for a blood rain !"_

 _I yelled and Spit growled before we stryke back._


	17. Chapter 17

**Berk  
Hiccup's POV  
**  
When he talked about this runic stone, I almost laught

"wait a minute, you're not trying to tell us you use runic stone, it's a fairy tell !"

"I fear not chief, answer Calder."

"could I tell the end of my story or..."

"I remember everything, could I tell it ?"

"okay Calder, I need a drink anyway !"

Amaury took his drink and Calder pursued the story.

 _ **In the middle of a storm**_ _  
_ _ **Calder's POV**_

 _A storm appeared just when Amaury and Spit vanished throught the clouds_

 _"for the love of Thor !"_

 _"where is he ? "_

 _"we're around him, he can't be that far !"_

 _Then, I heard a scream then two...three...all riders were falling one by one, after an hour of blinding air combat, only Gilan, Franca, me, Parisa and Ingrid left on our dragons with Berk's one, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins and the Berserker's one too with Heather and Dagur, 13 riders against one, we must win. I was with Parisa, Gilan with Franca and Ingrid helped Heather and Dagur, how can we miss a guy on a purple dragoness even in a storm we can see it in no time, he made no sound, Spit's flame are also invisible, in no time he got Gilan and Franca down, a few minute later, Ingrid passed in front of us and we just saw Spitfire charge her and her dragon, both were falling down and Spit dissapeared, fear gain us little by little, Hiccup took immediately the leadership_

 _"Tuff, Ruff...burn the sky, we will see him !"_

 _"but chief..."_

 _"don't but me, just do it !"_

 _The twins obey but Heather replied_

 _"no ! you will killed both of them ! "_

 _"we don't have a choice Heather, it's too..."_

 _In no time, I saw a strange fireball appear and passed near Meatlug, she was so scared for that she lost Fishlegs when dodging it_

 _"oh Thor ! I know that...BE CAREFUL !"_

 _"about what ?"_

 _"he is using a thing I thought it was lost, it's dangerous !"_

 _With that, he took down the twins and Snotlout and attack immediately Astrid first, before she can do anything, he jumped from Spitfire's back and landed on Stormfly's one_

 _"happy to see me Astrid ?"_

 _"you son of a troll !"_

 _She fought back but Amaury won after a short battle, he left Stormfly and faced Hiccup_

 _"it's you and me now ?"_

 _"wait a minute "brother"...you forget us ?"_

 _Dagur and Heather arrived, ready to fight, like us but Amaury diabolically as a response, he flied fast and charge on Dagur and his Skrill, he took him down really quickly and looked at Heather_

 _"it's you and me now ?"_

 _Then, he seems weird, Parisa charged him but Spitfire make her fly back to Berk in one growl, I was ready to attack with Thunderdrop but Heather told me to stop_

 _"it's me ! you don't have to..."_

 _"I...I can't...I..."_

 _He came back to his evil form and charge, he jumped on the last time, Spit dodge a tail whip and Amaury was on Windshear's back, Heather took her weapon and fought against him, Amaury almost lost the battle if only Spitfire didn't charge a second time, Heather was out too, Hiccup and Toothless charge on his back but Spitfire turned back at the last time, she grabbed the fury, Amaury and Hiccup faced each other and unfortunately, Hiccup lost the fight and Toothless lost his tailfin, Spitfire picked up his rider and we faced each other_

 _"it's done Amaury !"_

 _"no it's not !"_

 _When I saw a light on his prostetic hand, I already know what he will do, before Thunderdrop could escape, a huge heat made me unconscious._

 _When I woke up, I was in Berk with the others members of the team, all wounded but not so badly, we were tired and Amaury is far away now, but when I was ready to go out, Hiccup joined me, pissed off_

 _"now Calder...you have something to explain, what is his secret weapon ?"_

 _"okay...sat here and I will tell you !"_

 _Hiccup sat down and I told a part of my story._

 _ **Calder's story (past even)**_

 _I was on a mysterious island with Thunderbolt and Thunderfang, fishing because Johann was not here but when I was ready to fish, something blew up my hut...again_

 _"not again ? I just fixed it !"_

 _But when I looked out, I knew what it is, the runic stone of fire, Hyrr, and I only know what place I will know my answer, the Temple of Guardians, not far from here, I took Thunderfang with me and we went there. It was protected by Cloudpoison, a dragon who sworn his life to protect the stone but when i came in, he was not very kind_

 _"what are you doing here ? I told you to stay out of here !"_

 _"I'm a guardian too you mean beast, what about the fire stone ?"_

 _"it choose his guardian as it seems, I need to restfor a while, have my stone if you want !"_

 _"thanks !"_

 _he gave me his stone and I left the temple._

 __ _ **Back to Berk**_

 _"so...these stones...are from dragons itself ?"_

 _"kind of, I still got mine, you just have to read the rune on it and you will see the element on it !"_

 _"and you got ?"_

 _"the electrifying one, it can throw electric bolt towards the ennemy !"_

 _"and what about Amaury's stone ?"_

 _"Iris must have done a calling spell to got Hyrr and then she gave it to him !"_

 _Hiccup stood up but one thing no one think of it happened today, Astrid and Heather came in with Viggo_

 _"Viggo ?"_

 _"we found him on Berk, he said he want to talk to you chief !"_

 _"chief ? my dear Hiccup, you got a great promotion !"_

 _"shut the..."_

 _"calm down Calder...what do you want before I put youn in a cell ?"_

 _"I got an offer you can't refuse...we want the same thing you and I ?"_

 _"I will never trust you Viggo !"_

 _"CALDER THAT'S ENOUGHT ! calm down ! what are you talking about ?"_

 _"I want to end the tyranny of my witch niece !"_

 _All the riders are two points, the first group, like me, who never want to work with this maniac and the second ready to listen_

 _"what's your plan Viggo ?"_

 _"she will meet one of her partners with Ryker and you beloved rider Amaury, I will stryke back at the good time and destroy her !"_

 _"what about Amaury ?"_

 _"your dear friend Mala, gives you one solution but I will give you another, if Iris die, his witching stuff is cancelled !"_

 _"and Amaury will be with us !"_

 _"yes !"_

 _"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ! I will never work with him !"_

 _"FINE ! make your own team then Calder !"_

 _I left the great hall, pissed off, I will never work with Viggo but who's gonna join my side ?_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Iris outpost**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _I was just arrived from Berk, I was surprised at first to not see Viggo here, just Ryker and Iris_

 _"is it your time to appear after the mission, my father was faster than you !"_

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP ! I HAVE TO TAKE DOWN ALL THE RIDERS BEFORE CAME HERE !"_

 _My harsh ton make Iris mouth shut and I took my runic stone out of my bag_

 _"now you have to tell me where did you get this, Calder know this thing !"_

 _"oh...bollocks !"_

 _"what ?"  
"this damn dragon is against me huh ? he will see what can I do !"_

 _At this moment, I understood nothing of what she talking about_

 _"what dragon ? you're hiding something and I hate that !"_

 _Iris took a deep breath and she said_

 _"Viggo left me on a strange island all by myself, there...a dragon help me, he guard some strange stone, when he told me they are powerful weapon on their guardian's hand, I stole one and went as far as possible."_

 _"two you mean...this one bright like it never done before !"_

 _"okay, I put a spell on this one, the one I got always with is the one I stole that day !"_

 _"what are you talking about you two ?"_

 _"nothing dad !"_

 _"did you kill one of them ?"_

 _"no, no need to, there will be a great battle and I will bring blood and death on the battlefield !"_

 _"okay !"_

 _Then, Ryker took his daughter to talk, I went to my room and slept near Spitfire._

 _ **Mala's Island**_ _  
_ _ **Kira's POV**_

 _I simply can't join any of these sides, I want to obliterate both Iris and Viggo and I feared that Calder could kill my bro, I went to the only side I joined in that case, the Defenders of the Wing. When I landed, I was surprised to see Mala happy to see me_

 _"glad you're here Kira !"_

 _"really my queen...but my..."_

 _"shhhhh...I know what event I lived with him recently but...I have a good news for him...the bewitched is true so no penalty for him !"_

 _"how can you..."_

 _"your mother investigate on it, Iris used some ancient magic linked to runic stone, she also create one...a mind binding stone, she found the way to create it and my sister found the place of her first outpost, blew up and she felt strange power on the area."_

 _"we have to break this stone and the power is off !"_

 _"I'd love to but...if you do that, the explosion will be too great you can't survive !"_

 _"shit !"_

 _"you seems worried ?"_

 _"a big battle will begin and I fear my brother could..."_

 _"we will fight back Kira, don't worry about that !"_

 _"thank you my queen, I will not fail you !"_

 _I was more than happy to hear that, I will fight with my queen to save my brother_

 _ **Unknown Island**_ _  
_ _ **Warpath's POV**_

 _After some time, I decided to raise my own army, since Pathfinder's death, my pals are not so ready to go on war against humans...if I do that, it's for Spitfire I do that_

 _"dad, could we rest a little, it's my first flight and my wings hurt a lot !"_

 _"okay sweety !"_

 _I went with my daughter Dawn, when she heard about that, she was already capable of everything, like her mom_

 _"you got a lake not that far from here !"_

 _"thank you dad !"_

 _Dawn was young enought to play everywhere but old enought to fly and understand some things, for humans, she's 12 years old, for us, she got 6 years ! I lied down and take a short nap, unfortunately for me, Dawn decided to wake me up with cold water_

 _"got ya !"_

 _"wait for it !"_

 _I grabbed her and she laughed before licked my muzzle_

 _"glad to be with you dad !"_

 _"me too !"_

 _"dad...why mom and you are mad to each other ?"_

 _"it's a long and sad story my sweet child !"_

 _"i'm not a child anymore...I want to know why...is it me ?"_

 _"no...I...I was not really nice to mom...but...I will change that, we will save her !_

 _"I got no doubt about that...but how ?"_

 _"WARPATH ! how dare you came back here ? you're banished from our tribe !"_

 _I knew that voice, the old council of the Fireball Frenzy, the only ones who got your life on their paws and the oonly one who could assemble all Frenzy to one war_

 _"I seek help for Spitfire, my friend, she's in great danger in Iris hand !"_

 _"Iris you said..."_

 _"Spitfire ! we have to do something ?"_

 _"what ? are you mad ? how can we be so sure of that ?"_

 _If I took Dawn with me, it's because she is the most talented dragoness for playing a role, he just said that Dawn cried_

 _"I want my mommy ! I beg you...help us save my mommy !"_

 _Even an heart made of stone couldn't resist, I comfort her and in no time, they accept to warn the Frenzy about that._

 _ **JLA outpost  
Calder's POV**_

 _After this news I already hate from Hiccup, I send a message to the team and 14 members answered the call_

 _"we will discuss in the great hall !"_

 _"okay !"_

 _They all followed me, I saw Parisa, Heingrun, one of the new rider, Santorian, Ash , Commander Venom, Harpcord, Gilan II, Franca, Shelby, Phin, Griffin, Mia and Blayd, all ready to follow my orders_

 _"like you know...Hiccup wants to join Viggo to stop Iris but I refuse, I have the best plan to stop her and I need..."_

 _With no warning, the door was opened by two known character_

 _"not without us !"_

 _"Astrid ? Heather ? what are you doing here ?"_

 _"we got your note, we're here to help you !"_

 _"okay...but how ?"_

 _"Astrid will lead the attack with you and I take care of Amaury !"_

 _"if I could help you Heather, I will !"_

 _"okay Calder...but we're not here to kill him no matter what ?"_

 _I accept the deal and the duo joined our forces. I told them the plan I made_

 _"first of all, we will fight for Iris and when Amaury and Spitfire appeared, we turned our side against her !"_

 _"really ? that's your plan ?"_

 _"yes...why ?"_

 _"how can you be so sure it will work !"_

 _"trust me ! It will work !"_

 _"okay...when we go on her ?"_

 _"the same time as Hiccup, when she will met her partner at sea !"_

 _"okay, we will get ready fast for that !"_

 _Astrid and Heather will be a great help for me but one thing disturbed me, if Amaury or Spitfire are truly in the wrong side, I am ready to kill them to save my friends._


	19. Chapter 19

div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Berk/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Amaury's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The next morning after most of this story telling, I was with Spitfire and Dawn, she was so happy to see her parents at peace, she's got her family back and my daughter Astrid as her rider br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""hi dad !"/p  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""hi sweety !"/div  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She was beside Dawn, taking care of her with the mother watching but when I saw Astrid and Dawn played together, Spitfire got a tear on her cheek /p  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""hey Spit...what's wrong ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""I...I just got a dust on my eye...that's all !"/p  
"no you're not !"/div  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""okay, I'm sad !"/p  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""what ?"/div  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""Iris stole me the precious moment of a mom, she's grown too fast, I never took time to be with her."/div  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""mom ?"/div  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dawn looked out her mom and hugged her softly /p  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""you will always be here mom, I know that...and I will be always be your baby girl !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""really ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""yes mom !"/p  
Spitfire was so glad to have her daughter, the two dragoness were smiling to each other and Dawn offered a flight /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""why did you offer that ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""huh...I'm not sure how to say that...Heather and Björn went on a flight and they're not comming back !"/p  
"WHAT ! okay let's go there !"/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"I mount Spit and Astrid follow me with Dawn, once we're all ready, we took off./p  
br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"During the flight/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We were side by side, thinking about what kind of thing could let Heather went with our son to a flight and never come back /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""dad, are you okay ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""just thinking about this, what about you Astrid ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""I'm fine dad !"/p  
Astrid is a young girl now, she is also like my friend Astrid, already got her axe on her back and affraid of nothing, she is a good rider too with Dawn br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""mom, did you find a track of something ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""already on it sweety, got Windshear's smell from Berk ! what about Ironside ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""got it now ! he's following her mom !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""how can she got a son Spit ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""that's a pretty...strange story mate !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""I want to know it aunt Spit !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""aunt ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""let me explain girl, me and Heather told to Björn and Astrid to consider you and Windshear as aunt, like Kira and Dagur, their only uncle !"/p  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box;""you really done that ?"/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""yes, I whisper, more worried than happy for her reaction."/p  
A huge silence took place for a moment and Spitfire finished to say br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""I'm happy for that, we're part of family now and we will protect all of us !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""thank you Spitfire !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""you're welcome, could we talked more of that on an island, I'm a bit tired !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""really ?"/p  
"you start talking six hours after we left Berk, we do not make a break until now !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""okay...we got one here !/p  
I pointed an island not far from us, we landed on the beach and we dismounted, Spitfire and Dawn took a bath at the sea and I sat down on the ground, Astrid beside me br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""are you okay dad ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""yes sweety !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""do you think Spitfire will tell me this story ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""what story ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""how Ironside was born ? Spit and Windshear are..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""in a relationship...yeah !"/p  
I never knew dragon of same gender could felt in love for each other, I'm really curious about that...how Ironside could born not the rest, when Spit and Dawn decided to join us on the beach, Astrid asked for the story /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""are you sure about that...it's a bit strange !"/p  
"yes, I'm a big girl now !"/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""okay !"/p  
Spitlied down, Dawn at her side and began this strange style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Berserker's secret cavebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Spitfire's POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /spanLong ago after I found Dawn and bring her back with me, Windshear was mad at me, I didn't understand why for a long time but when I met her in our secret place, an hidden cave in Berserker Island, I found her crying br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Windshy, what's wrong ? Did I do Something bad to you ?"/em/p  
em style="box-sizing: border-box;"As the only dragoness who can understand the other, I can easily talk to my BFF here and understood what she said /em/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""no, I'm sorry to yell at you !"/em/p  
em style="box-sizing: border-box;""if you tell me what is the problem, I maybe can help you !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""you...you do that for me ?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""yeah sure !"/em/p  
em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When I see her blushed, I feared the worst/em/div  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I want to have my hatchlings, since you have Dawn with you !"/em/p  
em style="box-sizing: border-box;""oh...okay dokay...but...how can I help you, I'm a dragoness too !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""you're an alpha right ?"/em/p  
em style="box-sizing: border-box;""yes, and proud to...oooooooooooooh, you want me to call a male Razorwhip right ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""yes, said Windshear, shyly."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""okay girl !"/em/p  
em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I left the area ready to help my good friend, she yelled something else but I didn't heard style="box-sizing: border-box;" /At night, at the cave, I brought the male I succeed to call out and explained the thing to him but when Windshear came out, she asked me to come in first /em/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/div  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""what is it ?"/em/p  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""you don't heard me last time, I've seen your smile !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""okay, I don't listen to you, you got me !"/em/p  
em style="box-sizing: border-box;""you will have to do "more" for us !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""what do you mean by more ?"/em/p  
em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Windshear put her head down, blushing and I think I knew what will be the "more" I had to do br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""no...you're not trying to tell me I have to put his dick on..."/em/p  
em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She blushed far more than before and cut all eye contact, I felt immediately embarrassed /em/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""he can do that all alone !"/em/p  
/div  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I'm the one who could hurt him, I hate males !"/em/p  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""so...if this guy want to keep his..."sausage"...I have to..."/em/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/div  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I'm so sorry for that...trust me !"/em/p  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I took a deep breath and accept...but for her. She went outside and said everything to the male outside, he accept the deal to make Windshear pregnant with my help and never kept contact with us...except if it's not working. When the duo were ready, the guy mounted Windshy and I put his dick right in, they do the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Unknown Islandbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amaury's POVem style="box-sizing: border-box;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""you really done that for her ?"/p  
"yes...I felt pretty horny with that !"/div  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""and month after that...Ironside was born mom ?"/p  
"yes sweety !"/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""that's also why you barely slept that night with me !"/p  
When Dawn said that, I jumped on my feet/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p  
"don't you dare tell me you..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""I will never do that to my daughter...just some..."/p  
Screams cut all of us, we looked to the origins and saw Heather and Björn flying this way, pursued by a flock of medium green dragon/div  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""we have to help them !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""STAY ON GROUND ! yelled Heather."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""WHAT !"/p  
Suddenly, we felt a huge Wind toward us, like a tornado or a Thunderdrum yelling at us, Spitfire shoot back and made those pesky dragon went far away. Heather and Björn landed beside us and she told me everything /div  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""Johann came to see us this morning to tell us that a strange thing sunk all trader ships passing here, I took Björn with me just to see what could provoke that andwe found these green dragons, their breath controll the Wind, from soft to tropical tempest, we can't get out of here now !"/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p  
"not on my watch ! we have to find a shelter and think of a plan to get out from there !"/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""good idea, I found a cave near us, we can took shelter here and think of a plan here !"/p  
We decided to walk to this cave instead of flying and when we arrived, Heather put the fire on and we all sat down, I'm glad to see both of them safe and sound, Astrid played palyed with her brother and I was with Heather br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""so...when do you yell at me for taking our son on a mission ?"/p  
"never ! heis in good hand and I'm glad to found you and our son alive, I don't care for the rest !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""really ?"/p  
"yes !"/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p  
I smiled at her and she decide to sat at my side br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""I love you !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""me too !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""do you know in Berserker island, you're the lucky guy !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""because I got the hottest girl of the island !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""I will say the chief's daughter but...you really think I'm hot ?"/p  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""you're like Astrid, no one can resist your charm !"/p  
I hugged her softly between my arm and kissed her on the lips br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""yew ! said the kids behind us."/p  
We laughed and I took out my dragon eye, Heather was surprised to see it br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""he is not destroyed on a volcano !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""it's not the same, Spit, could you light it up please ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""of course !"/p  
Spit and I went in front of a wall and she lighted it up, some things appeared on the wall but one sigil stopped me br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""what is that ?"/p  
/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""the Elemental class, a new class of dragon !"/p  
/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""you can read these signs ?"/p  
/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""of course, it's our language !"/p  
/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""WHAT ! the dragon really built this ?"/p  
/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""yes, I'm not so sure for the first dragon eye, but I'm sure for this one."/p  
/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""and what is that ?"/p  
/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""this one contain information about dragons of Elemental class, pushed this button !"/p  
I pushed the button on the head of the dragon eye and a list of names appeared br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""what is that ?"/p  
/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""the list of all dragon of Elemental class, you got fire, earth, water, poison, lightning, acid and air !"/p  
/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""seven elements...like the seven buttons here !"/p  
on the bottom of the dragon eye, like the one one the edge, i saw seven button all representing an element, I pushed the air button and a dragon appear br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""the Green Inferno is a vicious dragon capable of lot of things to took down intruder on his land, he live in groups ans each dragon can create a huge tornado capable of ripped of dragon's wing."/p  
/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""that's the one !"/p  
/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""the Green Inferno ?"/p  
/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""if I undertood well these notes he is much more powerful than a Thunderdrum !"/p  
/div  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""okay, we have a flock of dragons to beat before we can get out of here !"/p  
I think we will need a better plan than the first one I got. /div 


	20. Chapter 20

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Green Inferno Island/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Amaury's POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /spanWith all we know from this beast, we can now beat it here and flied away from here to never came back...but I felt something odd, like if we had no chance against them /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Amaury, are you alright ? you're making your Hiccup thinking face and I hate when you do that !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""we can't faced them in the sky or we will loose, we have to fight them where their breath are no use, on the ground !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""WHAT ! they're always in use against dragon or us ! we have no chance against them !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm affraid to disagree Heather, not because my friend and rider propose such plan, it's because it's the only one we can have ! we must fight back !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""or call back up, asked Dawn, we can do that too !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""how sweety ? we can't left the island !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I warned dad before I left Berk !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Warpath ? why ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""he is my dad...and he saved you once !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I admit...but what made you think he can help us ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dawn put her head down and began to sob, Spit immediately hugged her br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm so proud of you honey !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""really ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I got out of our cave with Heather, we need food before getting on the plan /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""are you really it's gonna work ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""uhhhhhhh !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""you're definitely like Hiccup !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what are you talking about ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""since you're one of the leader of the JLA, you become a second Hiccup ! thinking about crazy plans, ging on adventure without telling this to anyone..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I maybe look just like Hiccup, but you're like Astrid when she is with him !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""are you kidding me ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""no I'm not My lady, when we are together, you're always worrier than me, like Astrid is with Hiccup."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""really ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yes...I knew both Hiccup and Astrid long enought to know they're love each other stonger each days...I was their only friend to wish the same thing for me...and I'm glad to have you, Heather !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""you...you were really jealous of them ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""it's not really jealousy, it's just...why I got unlucky the first time I felt in love with a girl !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""okay...and for your second time ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I got no words to describe my hapinnes with you and our children ! My heart will be only yours /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"and I can do anything for you !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Heather smiled at me and put both her hands on my shoulders, she looked at me in the eyes and whispered in my earbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I love you !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""love you too !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We kissed each other on the lips but one loud noise cut both of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Berk/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hiccup's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was with Gobber and Valka on Berk, patrolling and watching how the town is rebuilt, after Calder, Amaury made also some damage, I think explosives fireball helped, an alpha dragoness too by the way br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""he spared nothing your Terror of the Night !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sky, Gobber, Terror of the Sky !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what the difference anyway ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Gobber would you calm down, Amaury accept his sentence and I'm glad we didn't kill him !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""we still can !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""will you shut up you two, I have to be focused on what I...wait a minute, you told me the Berserkers want to see me ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yes, Dagur and Heather are here ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""only Dagur !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""this is no good !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I ran towards Dagur and his worried look followed what I already think this morning /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Dagur what is it ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""my sister is gone for far too long, she told me she just want to take a flight with her son but...they're not came back !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""let me guess, Amaury is gone too !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I turned to Gobber and Valka and the two gave me no answer br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""for the love of Thor ! and he told nothing...again...Dagur follow me, we have to warn the team !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yes brother !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""AND DON'T CALL ME BROTHER !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We ran to the arena, the only place all Berk's riders could be, of course, past event make things difficult when we talk about Amaury br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""oi chief !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""thank you Astrid, we need help or a rescue mission ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""who's the muttonheads ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""SNOTLOUT !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what ?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""it's my sister family, answer Dagur."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Like I said before, all members, even the twins said nothing and continue their task, one of them do the contrarybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""THAT'S WHAT YOU DO WHEN THE CHIEF ASK SOMETHING !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""even Thor can ask me to save him, after what he did, I will no move from Berk !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""he killed almost all members of the A-team in one move that night, pursued Fishlegs, he maybe kept some part of that...spell !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""he blew up our huts ! answered the twins, even yours !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""bunch of muttonheads, I'll go without you !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Astrid, it's maybe dangerous !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I came from JLA's outpost first Kira, Parisa, Calder and Arvid follow too !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""with me and Dagur, we're six, it's enought for this mission !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""take good care of you all..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""don't worry, we will came back with them !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Astrid came out with Stormfly and took off with Dagur, joining the rest of the team in no style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"During the flight/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Astrid's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Like the others in the past, I was angry against Amaury for what he did but I can't erased what he did for us since he arrived on Berk, I'm sure this spell is off after the great battle, no one can't resist this kind of antidote...or he got an heart of stone br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Astrid, i'm glad to have you for this mission but...how can we found my sister and his family back !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Stormfly is good at tracking, I always got some fallen scales of all dragons in Berk, only one gave me some without I ask, is Spitfire, Stormfly know her smell and where she can be !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""like me with Shattermaster II with Windshear, did I tell you they got a game ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yeah, to bond each other, Windshear threw one of her spine on the ground and Shattermaster light it up with his bolt, it's pure magic to see that !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""just tell me they do not that in the main square !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""no, in an empty area far from town !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""he can track her ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yes, I trained him to do that !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""it's incredible !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yes..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""sorry to interrupt but...do we have someone to save or..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Parisa's right, we have to go fast or else, they will be dead or worst !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Calder and Parisa were between me and Dagur, the middle of the formation and Kira and Arvid,the last point of it br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""we have to ofund them and save them !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""but we don't know why they stopped, maybe it's their day off !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""seriously Calder ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what ? Heather and him maybe need some..."alone time" !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""with their children ? you have a strange way to celebrate "alone time" !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""their children are here too ?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what did you do when Dagur came to tell us ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""arguing with Gilan, answered Calder, head down and avoiding all eye contact."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""argh ! such muttonheads, we have to go fast !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I asked Stormfly to go as fats as she could, followed by the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Green Inferno's Island/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Amaury's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When I saw Stromfly from here followed by five others dragons, I facepalmed myself br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""for Thor's sake, we have to warned them !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""how ? these flying pest came to attack without warning !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what did you not tell me that ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I took out my horn and blew in up as loud as I could and Heather yelled when we see us br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""LAND ON THE BEACH NOW !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""WHY ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"too late, I already saw the flock of green dragon flying towards us and Astrid's team /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""LAND NOW !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The Green Inferno lauch their attack first and Calder was the first one to be hit, He and his dragon crashed on the beach, with the sound, Spitfire came out from the cave and spit her fiery breath towards the green dragons to help our friends to land but red flames comming from behind help too, only one dragon could do that br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""GO WARPATH !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""NO ONE WILL HURT MY MATE AND DAUGHTER !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"attacked from everycorner, the Green Inferno fled away and Warpath landed, like the rest of the team, Parisa came to help Calder while Astrid came to see us /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""you two are crazy you choose the only island where wind breathing dragon lives !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""said the one whorest with his friends on an island where an amber breathing dragon lives, did he not try to kill us or..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""okay, you got a point, we have to go now !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""we can't without a fight, we need to prove to the Green Inferno we are powerful than them !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""WHAT !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I met some of them when I was banished, the only way I got to live peacefully with them is to beat them on duel !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""and you won ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""no I lost !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""WHY DID YOU TELL US THAT ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""WILL YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU TWO !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I yelled against Spitfire and Warpath, the only thing who could bring only death to me but both dragons grinned at me br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""at last, a smart human !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""don't tell me the "yell at it" thing works on you ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""no, only see tou pissed is enought !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""so...asked Astrid, what do we do ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When the two frenzies smiled and almost laughed, I already now what they had in mind /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""you will regret this question Astrid !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""okay, Dawn and Ironside will stay on this cave to protect the children, Astrid, Dagur, Amaury and Heather will be with us to found the Inferno's cave, Parisa, Calder, Arvid and Kira will stay here just in case to help to protect the hatchlings and back up !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""are you really sure about this plan, we not want to stay, we want to leave !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""it's the same for them, to stay or leave, you need to prove yourself what you can do !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""does it me or it's suicidal ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""it is Astrid, I'm sorry for that !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""we will not die that day, said Heather, we will fight back and won !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""that's my sister !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""let's go, we have to beat these dragons !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Warpath and Spitfire lead us to the cave of the Green Inferno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"In front of Green Inferno's hivebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Spitfire's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After a long walk...I hate walking like humans, I'm a great and fast flier, not a walker, it's tiring and useless br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""calm down honey !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""since when did you call me honey Warpath ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I was blind by my anger since I was little, you opened my eyes when you banished me from our clan, I love you Spitfire, you are my princess !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""you are a strange maniac, you killed my mother, nearly killed my father, humiliate me and...the worst of them all, forget me ! you even bang my cousin Vendetta and abused me during an alcoholic party !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm thinking only about you my love !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""are you trying to flirt with me now ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""no...I know your heart beat only when I'm here !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""you wanted to eat me alive the first time we met after all that !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yeah...you know...I'm not myself during fight !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""hope you will be as angry against me as against these green pest !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Looking in front of me, I saw a cave, with one sign, I make Warpath's mouth shut and Amaury joined me br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what are we doing now ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""let me try my thing before yours !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""the runic stone ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yes, the only thing Iris gave you who can be useful."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""don't forget the crossbow !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what are you two doing ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amaury and I were ready to fight, helped by our friends but a huge wind cut all of us, when it was off, Heather was missing, this time...these dragons crossed the wrong line./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"the beachbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dawn's POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /spanI was more than worried about my father, my mother and Amaury, even Ironside was worried but when he said only for his mother, Windshear, I was so mad at him on the inside, I prefer to watch the entry alone, I sighed but I felt an hand on me, I turned back and saw Astrid, my young rider at my side br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""something bother you ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""it's nothing, trust me, do you want to stay with me ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yes !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She sat down and did everything I do, if I looked up, she did, if I sighed, she sighed as well, I love whe she did that. When I smiled, Astrid hugged me and answered /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I will never let you down Dawn !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""thank you !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I pet her but an earthquake surprise me :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what was that Dawn ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""an earthquake ? here ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what can we do ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""the JLA is already gone, jump on my back !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""why ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I will not let her some time, I took her on my back by force, Ironside made the same thing and we took off, mom always told me to be ready to left the camp in case of danger. When I saw behind us a huge purple flame from the middle of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Inside the hivebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amaury's POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /spanThis time, these fucking dragon pissed me off, they dare kidnapt Heather in front of me, they will all suffer from that, thanks to my new sword, when I took it out I saw some kind of purple flame around the blade, like Inferno, I don't know how/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I know why, whispered Spitfire."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""WHAT THE...what are you doing behind me ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I help you, this sword is connect to us, the more you're angry, the more it can do between your hand !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""you can searched for Heather, I will defeat them with this !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""WATCH OUT !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I used my runic stone and hit a Green Inferno, the beast is down /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'll go save Heather !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I felt a huge strength between my hand, Spitfire was just gone when I heard some hissing all around me, when one dragon charged me, I made a single hit and a powerful blast of purple flame knocked them out and blast the hive, Spitfire found Heather and took me before leaving the destroyed hive. We found back everyone on the beach, Warpath was pleased to see that, we left the island, happy to get rid off this damn island. /p 


	21. Chapter 21

**warning : the following chapter is during a long time ago, before the archipelago was existed, you will discover new dragon species and how some mysteries discovered before exist in this world...brace yourself, the journey begin.**

 _ **Mysterious Island  
Unknown POV**_

 _We were all gathered in the middle of this rock around lot of...nothing, no sea, no grass, no lights, just an empty and cold place_

 _"what bring us all here, it's dark and empty ! hissed the blue dragon."_

 _"he is right, I barely see you all here ! pursued a gray dragon."_

 _"STOP ! we are here for a huge purpose my friend, Ground, you begin !"_

 _"aye aye chief, with your help of course !"_

 _Me and Ground make some volcano and multiple island appeared, then Sea create lots of water during a huge typhoon, the ocean was here Poison create nature, the thing I always don't understand and I, Fire, brought the sun, Lightning brought us storm and Wind help him transform that to a nasty storm, with all that we creat a new world and dragon from all Midgard take our kingdom as a good nesting place_

 _"our job is done gentlemen, we can now rest for a while and watch over our own kind !"_

 _We all thought it will be an easy task...I never thought I will be so wrong about that, humans appeared, those pesky two legged and mortal creatures tranform our heaven to a giant nightmare, those hunters will have a lesson._

 _ **At sea (long ago after the beginning)**_ _  
_ _ **hunter's POV**_

 _We got all dragons we can get from here and the captain set sails to our outpost, our boss will be pleased with all our catch but we had to pass throught a huge fog, this thing is cursed_

 _"we have to change our way captain !"_

 _"no way, this is bullshit !"_

 _"but we all die if we..."_

 _"YOU WILL DIE NOW IF YOU NOT SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH !"_

 _I do what he said but I was looking for a way out, this fog protect an island but no one passed it alive, I don't know why. We were inside the fog for too long, it has no end and we saw nothing, then, a strange sound make us all shivered, like wings flapping and light roared but we saw nothing around us, without any warning, we lost our wind, water below us went mad, like in a storm, lightning stryke the boat, a green gaz appeared from nowhere, we were attacked but by who ? I don't have time to wonder what can attack, a flaming tornado broke throught the boat, splitting it in half, all our catch flied and took their revenge, everyone got killed in seconds, I jumped to the sea but something caught me before I felt the water and took me far from it_

 _"let me be clear you filthy thing, no one will be here for hunting !"_

 _"let me go !"_

 _Why did I say that I was far up in the sky and the dragon smirked_

 _"glad to hear that ! "_

 _He released me and I fall during a long time until I saw only darkness._

 _ **Elemental Island**_ _  
_ _ **Fire's POV**_

 _I dived to see the damage on this hunter, he was smashed on a rock, you only see blood and gut everywhere_

 _"alright let's go !"_

 _We flied to our island, freeing all the dragon on board but it was not enought, these "hunter" gain field everyday and we lost dragons by hundreds_

 _"we have to protect them, what can we do ?"_

 _"Sea, Lightning, you will work on two items, Poison will hide them well, just in case some humans could be nice to us, after that, we will do the harder task we can do in our life...create a new guardian !"_

 _"WHAT ! yelled Ground, are you serious ?"_

 _"we never do that in our life, how can you be so sure we suceed to that ?"_

 _"Wind ? calm down ! I create you when I was an hatchling, I trained you all in that case, we can all do it !"_

 _"and why are you the chief ?"_

 _"because I was the first one and we watched about fire breathing beast !"_

 _"okay...jeesh, your tiring chief !"_

 _I took Ground and Wind with me, Poison stayed with Sea and Lightning for his task._

 _ **Secret cave**_ _  
_ _ **Poison's POV**_

 _Sea and Lightning took me to our secret cave where we create some items for us or others dragons, we create trap against hunters too here, with the power of the element we got in it, Hunters felt dead in no time with it_

 _"I hope you will create something easy to take both of you !"_

 _"Sea already work on something like that, he create some kind of...what did you called that again ?"_

 _"lens you lazy reptile, they all worked with dragon's breath of each species ! be careful do not take it on hunter's territory !"_

 _"the only territory we can hide this things is here, no one can enter here !"_

 _"Lightning ! could you bring me the body of the items please !"_

 _"yes mister aqua geek !"_

 _"will you shut up you scaly lazy butt ?"_

 _He laughed and went to searched it_

 _"you already create those ?"_

 _"yes, I'm sure, instead of Fire, that humans could be interrest to discover us without captur or anything else !"_

 _"how ?"_

 _"it's my secret !"_

 _"okay !"_

 _Lightning came back, the items on his muzzle_

 _"eyh Sea, wanna' bet I can carry these to you without falling ?"_

 _"WATCH OUT YOU LAZY REPTILE THEY'RE..."_

 _Lightning tripped on his own tail and the items flied in the air, I caught both of them before they hit the floor_

 _"...fragile, Sea looked at the items and sighed, happilly, they are intact, you lost your bet !"_

 _"not fair, I got a long and useless tail !"_

 _"quit whinning and help me !"_

 _I watched them working and after hours, I took a nap in a warm place when I heard_

 _"it's finished !"_

 _"what !"_

 _I woke up in surprise and saw two cylinders_

 _"Poison, I present to you the dragon eyes !"_

 _"dragon eye ? seriously ?"_

 _"yes ! I will hide the lenses, you can hide the dragon eye ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _Sea gave me the dragon eye, two complex cylinders with strange mecanism, two jewels as eyes and lens on its mouth_

 _"how does it ork these things ?"_

 _"you just have to light slowly the lens and you will have information about dragons in dragonese, our language !"_

 _"you know no body talked it in human kind ?"_

 _"it looked like ancient runic writing, they will know how to read it !"_

 _"okay !"_

 _I took the dragon eyes and hide them on two far islands from here, Lightning and Sea hide the lenses._

 _ **Elemental temple**_ _  
_ _ **Fire's POV**_

 _We arrived at the temple, the only building we create to protect our runic stone, the last creation we made, a stone carrying our element, only the guardian's friend can carried this stone and use it, a stolen stone could use his own power against the thief anytime_

 _"what are we doing here ?"_

 _"we need our runic stone to create the new guardian, he will be useful on this dark time !"_

 _"we need Sea, Lightning and Poison to do it !"_

 _"I already know Sea worked on the items, they will not lost times on this, we have to choose a place to create it !"_

 _"are you kidding ?"_

 _"no, all guardians need a home to exist, something naturaly carrying an element !"_

 _"I got something ! said Ground."_

 _We took all runic stone and followed Ground to a cave not far from the temple, this cave got lot of light gems, bringing a soft light in it_

 _"it's amazing ! I said, is that your work ?"_

 _"I was tired tou use my abilities to kill, I tried to create something...beautiful !"_

 _"these gems are amazing !"_

 _"thank you Wind !"_

 _I was sorry to use this to create a guardian, it was so magnificent_

 _"the new guardian...will he have some of this gems on him ?"_

 _"yes, he will !"_

 _"so use it, I know how to create new ones !"_

 _"okay, Wind, did you saw the three others ?"_

 _"yes, they're comming !"_

 _"fine, we can begin our creation !"_

 _When Poison Sea and Lightning arrived, I put the stone in circle and we said the ancient spell, the one who can create a guardian, the cave shaken, some crystals and gems joined the middle of the circle and after hours of spells, a huge light blind us all. When we woke up, we were all tired and we only one purpose to do...hibernating to rest, we will see if our new guardians is here._

 _ **Light Guardian's cave**_ _  
_ _ **Prismblast's POV**_

 _A cold wind woke me up, I shake my head and saw a cave around me, I don't know whoI am or where I live ? I'm a white dragoness with crystals on the body, I went out of this cave with an headache, I looked this island, curious, I got no memories of this place, I don't know how...I'm bis for a baby dragon. Then, a strange light appeared near me, an red light like a small dragon flied around my head_

 _"who...who are you ?"_

 _"spell from the guardian of Fire, he welcomed you, Guardian of Light !"_

 _"guardian ? that's what I am ?"_

 _"yes ! you were create by all Guardians before night came in, he named you Prismblast"_

 _"Prismblast ? I repeat."_

 _"yes, I have to guide you to them !"_

 _"okay, I follow you strange light !"_

 _I follow the light and he talked me briefly about the others, Lightning, Poison, Sea, Ground Wind and Fire, my creators. He took me to a huge cavern and I saw all guardians here, all males here, I'm the only female after all, but when I enter this cavern, I felt like I done a huge race, all my body were tired, I yawned and feel tired, I found a nice nesting place and lied on it to sleep._


	22. Chapter 22

Warning : this is the second and last part of the origin story, explaining how the hunter and the dragon fights for decades and finishing by a good thing.

 _Guardian's hive  
Fire's POV_

 _After our hibernation, I immediately saw a white dragon with crystals on his body with us, the spell work, we create a new guardian, I wait the others to wake up, when we were all woke up, we walked to see the new one up close but he woke up and stood straight, a bright light from his crystals blinded us_

 _"STAY BACK !"_

 _"calm down miss, we're with you !"_

 _We need some time to found our sight back, after that, I talk first_

 _"I'm Fire, this is Ground, Wind, Lightning, Poison and Sea, you're Prismblast right ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _"you're the guardian of the light, the last member of our group, I will help you to control your power !"_

 _"my what ?"_

 _"your power, I will show you, the rest will see what is going on, we rest for a while since your creation !"_

 _I took Prismblast with me and took her to the arena, the others watch over our little dragon friend out there._

 _During our walk, I told her our story_

 _"we are elemental guardians, we carried one element each, fire, wind, water, poison, earth, lightning and now light with you !"_

 _"okay, but why am I here anyway ?"_

 _"our task is to watchover dragons from our world, this archipelago, but hunters appeared, threatening this fragile peace we got, we need t teach them a lesson and we need you !"_

 _"what can I do against them ? I'm new to this !"_

 _"that's why I'll train you !"_

 _We arrived at our arena and I closed the door behind us, then I joined Prismblast_

 _"first, we will see your breath, take a deep breath and the body make the rest !"_

 _She follow my advice, a strange light appear in her mouth and she spat some strange things, cuttting throught all our targets_

 _"what is this ?"_

 _"did...did I do good sir ?"_

 _"yes Prismblast, you shoot glass, I already saw that here, it's brilliant !"_

 _I was wondering what she can do esle when I heard_

 _"WATCH OUT !"_

 _I lied down and saw an hunter falling down, a Crystal in his chest_

 _"bulleyes !"_

 _"we need to move now !"_

 _the hunters are here ? how ? Me and Prismblast shot on them, the remaining four hunters were almost all killed, only one survived_

 _"who sent you here you miserable twat !"_

 _"the Grimborn !"_

 _"what are you doing to him ?"_

 _"he will join his friend !"_

 _With my claw, I decapitated him in one shot and turned back to Prismblast_

 _"I hope Sea booby trap those items !"_

 _Prismblast followed me and I joined the others on the main hall of the temple_

 _"Fire, Prsimblast, glad to see you safe and sound, the hunters control all territory now !"_

 _"the Grimborns lead them now, they are unified Under one banner !"_

 _"we slept for hundreds of year Fire, things are going crazy !"_

 _"Sea, please tell me you put something on your creations ?"_

 _"yes Fire, they got one of them !"_

 _"we have to fight lads !"_

 _"what ? are you crazy ?"_

 _"it's the only thing we can do ! for our kind !"_

 _"he's right, answered Prisblast, they are going to kill us all !"_

 _"but...what if we all die during the fight ? asked Ground."_

 _"our death will bring a new born the same day, the guardians can't dissapear !"_

 _"a new guardian ?"_

 _I nodded and we all go to war against the hunters and their damn ship !_

 _At sea, on board of the Reaper  
Ivar's POV_

 _I'm the captain of the Reaper, the most expensive and booby trapped boat of the dragon hunters, we suceed to take a stange item in a far island, we're heading back to Viggo's outpost but Something slowed us down : the ship graveyard. I was on the deck with my crew, all of them strated to panick_

 _"listen lad, I yelled, we pass throught this in no time, no one can't stop us !"_

 _we have a full moon night and calm sea, all odds were in our favor until we enter the graveyard, dark clouds appeared, lightning cracked on the sky, sea bagan to rose up, the boat is in danger now, when we passed that, I thought we were safe but the boat shaken and a huge stone spyke came from under the sea, passing trought the wood, stoping the ship_

 _"defend yourself no one can defeat us !"_

 _When I heard some flapping sound and small hiss, I know we we're attacked by dragons :_

 _"on the ballista lads, we have some dragons to attack !"_

 _But before we can shoot, fireballs destroyeds all of it :_

 _"cap'tain, we don't know where they are and we can't move, we have to retreat !"_

 _"hunters didn't do retreat !"_

 _Then, I saw in front of us a huge light, like a ball_

 _"shoot there you muttonheads, they are here !"_

 _But before we can shoot, the huge light ball hit the deck, obliterating all living beeing on it path, I decide to go on my cabin, locked by the best door of all then something hit me, I suceed to enter on it, the dragons must have flied away, I was shivering, grabbing the item on my hand before death took me up._

 _The Reaper shipwrecked  
Fire's POV_

 _"good job team, we have to sunk it now !"_

 _"WHAT ! are you crasy, my creation is on board !"_

 _"did you have a better idea Sea ?"_

 _"no !"_

 _"Ground ! sunk this boat !"_

 _"GUYS ! yelled Prismblast, we have something comming here !"_

 _"shit, Sea do something !"_

 _"got it, we can flied away from here !"_

 _We all took off and I saw giant eels attacked the boat_

 _"good job Sea !"_

 _We gain some time with that but not enought to join our island, the hunters shot us and I was hit, Wind create a storm to protect us, Storm and Lightning carry me to the island but I felt so weak, I looke down and saw Something like a big Arrow on my left flank, I felt a pain here ans when we arrived at the temple, life already leaving my body_

 _"_ _what can we do ?"_

 _"it's already too late Prismblast, Fire is dead !"_

 _I lied down near my runic stone and life finally left my body, I was the first guardian to die since our existence here._

 _Same moment in a far away island_

 _I was worried, my mate was the last one to laid their eggs, our elder, an old dragoness told me she got two eggs, but no one wanted to go out, hours passed and finally, the old granny came out_

 _"chief, congratulation, you got two eggs !"_

 _"and my mate ?"_

 _"she is sleeping !"_

 _"can I enter ?"_

 _"yes chief !"_

 _I enter slowly and my eyes, as tired as me, saw a strange light flying above the purple egg_

 _"what is that ?_

 _"what chief !"_

 _The light dissapeared and granny closed the door behind me, I got an purple egg and a red one_

 _"I'm a father now ?"_

 _Before I can realise that, the purple egg moved and something broke the egg, I saw a tiny little muzzle with a tiny horn searchin for air_

 _"come on little one, you can do it !"_

 _after a moment, the hatchling broke all the egg and he was outside, his tiny eyes looking at me_

 _"hello little one !"_

 _"adah !"_

 _"welcome to the Blood Claw clan, Spitfire !"_

 _I took her on my paws and she smiled, I also saw some kind of mark on his head, looking like a_

 _flamme_

 _"what is that ?"_

 _"adah !"_

 _"so...are you a male or female ?"_

 _"adah, ama !"_

 _"father and babies, growl the granny, it's a female !"_

 _"okay !"_

 _I hugged her softly and little Spitfire was sleeping against me._

 _Elemental island  
Poison's POV_

 _Time had passed since Fire's death, Prismblast dissapear, Sea was captured by hunters, Ground was missing and Lightning was also dead, I'm the only one to stay here, alone. But something change my life one day, I was looking at the sea, in the morning when a small boat arrived followed by a Shockjaw_

 _"what is that ?"_

 _The boat was stopped by the beach and I saw a sleeping kid on it, the Shockjaw immediately defend him_

 _"calm down_ _you lizard ! I'm just looking !"_

 _The kid woke up and he seems to be a friend to this dragon_

 _"he was right, I whispered to myself."_

 _"where are we ?"_

 _"in your new home, I'm Poison !"_

 _"I'm Calder and this is Thunderdrop, my dragon !"_

 _"follow me, we can talk about that !"_

 _I never regret that, Thunderdrop became the new lightning guardian and this Calder can use the runic stone, Fire was right, a new guardian appeared when the first one died, I'm wondering who is the new fire guardian._


	23. Chapter 23

**In the Sky  
Amaury's POV**

Calder just finished his story about these guardians of elements

"the two only things I know for sure is these : one, only guardians can talk our language and taught it to others dragons and two only friends of the guardians can use his runic stone !"

"what do you mean by that ?"

"Thunderdrop is the guardian of lightning ! I got the runic stone with me !"

"WHAT !"

"yes, Poison trained him when he saw a mark on his forehead !"

"okay !"

"sorry to interrupt guys but...can I talk to Amaury for a moment !"

"of course Astrid !"

Astrid took Calder's place and Heather took hers

"so, when we arrive at Berk, I must warn you, I was the only one of Berk's team to go for your rescue !"

"the others still hates me ?"

"yes, Snotnout called you a traitor !"

"I will give them a lesson then !"

"a fight ? four against one ? are you out of your mind ?"

"someone here told me I just look like Hiccup, he is the one who got the craziest ideas !

"yes...you're definitely an Haddock ! okay, if you want this fight, take it !"

"thank you Astrid !"

we pursued our flight towards Berk in silence, I was too foucused on my future fight.

 **Berk's arena  
Astrid's POV**

After our landing, Amaury went straight to the arena, I walked to the lever but it didn't work

"I can't open it !"

"let me handle that !"

He put his both hands under the door and opened it...Stoick style, he took off his weapons, sword, crossbow and my runic stone, then he walked to the middle of the arena, Snotlout was mocking him in front of the others until he hit him hard right in the face, he made three turn, his helmet was on ground, Amaury kicked him to make him smack the ground

"so I'm a traitor ?"

"you hit me lad ?"

"you're...you're back ?"

"you really think some lousy wild dragons could stopped me ?"

He closed his fist and cracked his shoulders, ready to fight

"what the...I was gone for trading and I saw that !"

Eret son of Eret, I almost forget him, he joined the team at the arena and said

"it is really what you're gonna do lad ?"

"you know nothing Eret Eretson ! answered"

Ruffnut used this commin to hit first, he dodged it quickly and hit back with his knee, Ruffnut dodged but felt down, hitting her brother during that

"aow, you're really useless Ruff !"

"REPEAT THAT !"

"EYH MUTTONHEADS ! we have someone to kick his ass here ?"

"if you're as good as with Hiccup, I'm more than safe !"

Snotlout ran towards him, I entered followed by Heather but Snotlout finished on his back and he threw it on the map, Tuffnut charged just after, Amaury grabbed him and threw it against her sister, who just stood up, the twins were down, Snotlout was almost out on the map, only stay Fishlegs, shaking from head to feet

"you can give up or fight me Fishlegs ?"

"I...I...I..."

"come on ! I don't have all day !"

"AMAURY ! WHAT IS THAT FIGHT ?"

"aye chief, I said."

"Astrid, I need explanations !"

"they need a lesson, Amaury is WITH us !"

"I think they know that now, replied Heather."

"anyway, glad to see the family back with us, Heather, I need to talk with you !"

Heather accepted and left the area with our children, I was calmed after this fight and leaving the Green Inferno's Island, I sat down in a chair and I took back the control of Berk's dragonrider team

"now, I hope you understand that lesson lads !"

"we're viking, we're not here to learn !"

"shut up Snotface ! I yelled, you will never save on member of your tribe even if he was in front of you !"

"you insulted me ?"

"too easy to do that !"

Snotlout was angry against Amaury but he can't move any further, I hit him in his stomach

"don't move !"

"the lesson was never let one of you pal behind or if he come back he will kick your arse so hard you will not feel what was your sitting place !"

"AMAURY ! COME HERE RIGHT NOW ! YOU DARE HIDE ME SOMETHING !"  
That was the chief, I never heard him yell to anyone here

"I think what he want to see !"

"I'll stay here, I said, if you need anything, you know what to do !"

"yes !"

Amaury left the arena and went to the great hall.

 **Berk's great hall**  
 **Amaury's POV**

I just entered the great hall, the chief immediately tell me

"you hide me a dragon eye with NEW information on it ?"

"Spitfire need a lot of time to translate it ! I just learn today what it is inside !"

"can I look this ?"

"of course chief !"

Spitfire light it up and Hiccup saw a lot of informations

"the Elemental class ? what is it ?"

"a new class of dragon based on element like fire, wind, poison...all new dragons, just one class is still locked...the light dragon !"

"why ?"

"maybe the breath is missing, Spit unlocked the rest, I don't know how ?"

"what did you know about this guardians ?"

"guardians ? how do you...Calder !"

"yes !"

I sighed and resumed the story

"we have seven guardians, they create the archipelago, fire, water, poison, lightning, wind and light. They create the dragon eyes and during a mission against the reaper to gain back one of the two, Fire was killed, the replacement was not found, the guardian of light dissapear, Thunderbolt is now the guardian of lightning, Poison is still alive, dunno for them and you know what happen to the water guardian !"

"the blue thing who was on Iris side ?"

"yes, it was a dragon !"

But when I touched a strange button on the side of the dragon eye kept the purple light but not the words and pictures

"what in Thor's name you're doing ?"

"I don't know, I barely know this things !"

When I lighted the wall in frotn of me while I was arguing with the chief, I saw a gigantic rune appeared

"what is that ?"

"I don't know ! answered Hiccup, I never saw that."

Spitfire came close to it and told

"I saw that on an old book in the Blood Claw clan, these runes are made by the guardians, protecting their secret !"

"how can you know that ?"

"I love reading !"

"this one can hide something but only the dragon who create the rune can open the runic gate !"

I put down the light to the ground and saw footprints, two footprints leaving the great hall

"how can a dragon enter the great hall without beeing seen ?"

"because he was here before Berk, look on that...no sign on the door or the stairs, maybe on the plaza !"

"you know I'm the chief of Berk now !"

"so what ? you can follow me, you will learn something on this damn island !"

"okay, you got me !"

We told to Spitfire and Toothless to stay here and we followed the track on town.  
 **  
The Wilderness  
Amaury's POV**

We were far from the town, night came in and the dragon eye was our only source of light

"I love these moments ?"

"Hiccup, you know we will only found an other runic gate that's all, no dragons or anything else !"

"I know Amaury, but it's...wait a minute, what was that ?"

I looked at the rock he pointed and saw some strange rune

"what is that ?"

"Spitfire taught me the dragonese rune, this said "for the adventurous spirit, you will enter a forbidden area, take the way back for your safety or you will be dead !" "

"a guardian wrote that ?"

With this sentence, I knew who made this signs

"Hiccup, the light guardian is here since the beginning !"

"how can you be so sure about that ?"

"look at that, no dragons could let gems or crystals behind them, look at this dust !"

"do you think he will follow his threat ?"

"what can he do, he can be dead now ?"

I moved forwards, Hiccup followed, after a long time, we arrived in front of a cave, blocked by a runic gate and one other sentence was beside it

" "farewell morons !"...that's all ?"

"a runic gate, we can't get any further !"

"the same rune as the one in the great hall !"

Hiccup looked behind us to see if we missed something else and I looke near the cave for others message in dragonese runes. When we finished our searching, we talked near the entry just when we lost the light of the dragon eye

"shit ! let me handle this Hiccup !"

When I was taking care of the problem, Hiccup began to shiver and stuttered

"watch...watch out !"

"what is that, the chief of Berk is affraid of dark !"

I heard a light growl behind me, I sighed and was ready to fight but I only saw a white light and then...only darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

**A cell  
Amaury's POV**

When I woke up, I was in a strange cell with no weapons, just my prostetic hand, I don't know if Hiccup is with me or not, even the gate is a wall...a runic gate maybe ? so a guardian kidnapted me, maybe Hiccup but I'm not sure about that, no windows, no lights unless this pityfull torch up there, it was a small room with nothing in it, then I heard footsteps, I lied down and fake to sleep, I heard the door opened and someone was thrown to the ground

"aourf ! you know who I am you useless reptile ?"

"Hiccup ?"

"yes !"

I stood up and I never saw him this mad since I knew him

"do you know where are we ?"

"I think we are in the guardian's island ! the cells are closed by runic gates, only guardians can make it !"

"so...we're screwed ?"

"no, I know two people who will be angry and worried about me !"

"and two for me as well !"

"yes...hope they can find us fast !"

"why ?"

"I'm not sure we will live long here !"

Hiccup and I thought about a plan but we were cut by something behind one of these walls

"h...he...he...help !"

"we need to break this wall !"

"got it right away !"

I hit the wall with my prostetic hand and Hiccup was wondering what we will see behind this wall.

 **Berk  
Spitfire's POV**

The next day, Hiccup and Amaury were vanished, I searched from signs and in front of a cavern, in the wilderness, I already knew what happen here and who was responsible : a guardian. This time, they're going too far. I came back to town to tell the others about that

"are you sure ? asked Astrid."

"yes, no doubt !"

"how can we go there ?"

"as a guardian, Thunderbolt can lead us to the island Calder...right ?"

"yes but only guardians can land here and left alive !"

"really ?"

"yes !"

"shit ! you know what, I will go on it anyway !"

"are you out of your mind ? you will be killed ?"

"it's my rider out there and the chief of Berk, I will do anything for them !"

"I must insist, cut Thunderdrop, I'm comming with you !"

"why ?"

"only I can take you there !"

"fine, I growled, you follow me but just the two of us !"

We took off for this mysterious island Heather prepared her rescue team on Berk.

 **JLA outpost**  
 **Spitfire's POV**

When we landed on the JLA outpost, I don't understand one thing about that

"do you tell me what are we here anyway ? we need to save two riders !"

"I know...but I need to check one thing first..."

He light a strange fire with his electric breath, then, he took a wooden piece and shake it near my head

"are you out of your mind, you want to hurt me with that ?"

"no, just revealing what I always think of you !"

I pushed him far away from me with his burnt wooden piece, pissed off

"I can't take it anymore ! tell me right now this secret or I will hurt you !"

"you're the new guardian of fire, you got the mark on your forehead !"

I looked at him, astonished at first and then I laughed hysterically

"it's not a joke Spitfire ?"

"me ? guardian of fire ?"

"you are ! trust me !"

I was rolling on the ground on my back, burst out laughing, but not Thunderbolt

"I'm totally serious Spitfire, you are the guardian of fire !"

"are you drunk ? asked I with a huge smile."

"no for the last time ! why don't you trust me !"

"because you're wrong ! I was a shame for my clan !"

Thunderbolt told me we will that on Elemental Island, this quest tired me already.

 **A cell**  
 **Amaury's POV**

The wall began to crumble under my hits, the last was the most powerful, I rann towards it a hit it as hard as I can, the wall crumbled, making a huge hole but before I can see who are here, I received a fist in my head

"that's for frightening me !"

"why do I have to find all Astrid's type of girl on this damn archipelago !"

"how can you know I'm a girl !"

"really ? you want to talk about that now ?"

"h...he...he...help !"

When I heard that, I shut her mouth but she kicked me in my left ankle

"no one will shut me up !"

"you are crazy you dirty buglar !"

"respect me you dirty man !"

"what ?"

"Camicazi ?"

"who are you ?"

I let Hiccup with this lunatic girl and came close to the other voice

"who's there ?"

"i...is...is some...someone's here un...unlike this girl !"

"yes ! I'm Amaury !"

"dr...dra...dragon...fr...fri...friend or else ?"

"I'm a dragon friend I will not hurt ya !"

"h...ho...how can I...I trust you ?"

I never heard a dragon shutter like that, I took a wooden piece not far and lighted it on the torch, I saw a little green dragon, shivering on a small hole in the wall

"who are you little one ?"

"I'm...I'm Toothless !"

"TOOTHLESS !"

The green dragon jumped on my shoulders, hissing on Camicazi face, I hope Spitfire will come quickly with back up, I'm tired of these crap.

 **Elemental Island**  
 **Spitfire's POV**

Thunderdrop took me to a strange building since our arrival, I saw and felt no one behind or around us, he stopped when we were in front of a wall of vines

"here it is !"

"what ? the wall of vines ?"

"no, the runic gate create by Fire to get a secret entry in the temple, I found it during a walk when I was young, no other guardian knows it !"

"so what should we do ?"

"open it !"

"not this subject again ? I'M NOT THE NEW GUARDIAN !"

"you need to try !"

"how can I open a door I never saw...IN MY ALL LIFE !"

"you just have to put a paw on it and whisper the runic word on your stone !"

"if I do it, will you let me alone with that, I found you less amusing with that !"

"yes !"

I burnt all vines with my breath, then, put my paw on the gate and whisper the word, at my surprise, the door opened

"I KNEW IT !"

"it proves nothing !"

We enter on the building, the History room as Thunderdrop told me but before I can lighted up a bit, a nano dragon with red light came to us

"be welcome to your temple fire guardian !"

"what the...who are you ?"

"I'm Ziggerastica lost brother, great king of nano dragons, I'm Zakstyka, counsellor of the fire guardian and his helper during his hibernation ?"

"how can you be sure I'm the..."

"new fire guardian, easy, I feel the power of Fire in you, the first guardian, a wise and gentle dragon with me !"

I was lost...totaly lost with that, Thunderdrop was more happy than me

"I never saw this room !"

"it's the history room, I will not look on this wall at your place ?"

"Thunderdrop, search me a map, I need to know where they can put our friend !"

He went for this searching and Zakstyka light me up the room, when I saw a black dragon on this wall, the one we don't want to see, more question appeared on my mind

"who is it ? "

"the vigilante of the Guardians, their ultimate protector, Moonshine, we know almost nothing on him !"

"why ?"

"no one survive a meeting with him ! don't mess with him !"

"is he a guardian too ?"

"guardian of darkness !"

I look at the old wall picture, all part of this dragon was pure fear "the true offspring of death itself, no one can cross his path and live or breath air again !". Thunderdrop come back surprised me

"got the map, we got cells near the main room above us !"

"great !"

"Zakstyka ! you'll stay here ! when I free my friends, I will be back here to learn more of that !"

"alright...should I know your name ?"

"I'm Spitfire !"

"okay miss Spitfire, I will be here !"

I followed Thunderdrop on the temple and when we arrived at the main room, I heard a voice

"I'm tired of this pityfull humans, Poison, prepare the cell, I will kill them now !"

"why ? they didn't do a bad thing against dragons ? they are not hunters ?"

"two curious and a buglar ! no heavy loss for these humans !"

"they are not responsible for Fire's death !"

"LET ME DO WANT I WANT !"

It was just the thing I need to learn, I came closer to the white dragon and when his green friend was gone, I jumped on him, my body around by flames

"what the..."

"YOU WILL FREE YOUR PRISONERS RIGHT NOW !"

"how can you enter here, only guardians can..."

"WILL YOU RESPECT THE NEW GUARDIAN OF FIRE YOU STUPID REPTILE !"

"the new what ?"

"Spitfire is the fire guardian, Fire choose her the day he die !"

I heard a dragon running on the corridor and came in with a smile

"did I hear clearly ? we have a new guardian of fire ?"

"yes Poison, my friend Spitfire is the new fire guardian !"

Poison looked at me, in flame, grabbing his white friend on ground

"finally we met you, I'm glad to see you !"

"I'm here to free my friends you inprisonned here !"

"which one ?"

"what do you mean which one ? I'm not wearing a saddle for pleasure !"

"follow me and please let go Prismblast !"

"why ? she wanted to kill my friends !"

"calm down, Thunderdrop will watch her !"

I released her and followed Poison to the cells. They got many number of cells here, don't know why

"some hunter died here, alone, Prismblast felt guilty to Fire's death and took here any human she found, she also captured a buglar and a small dragon, don't know why !"

"who can opened these gate ?"

"any guardians, the cell of your friend is here !"

I opened the gate and saw nothing here, unless a hole at one of the wall

"let me see that ?"

I entered my head on it and saw Amaury and Hiccup talking with a girl, a little green dragon on his shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

**History room  
Spitfire's POV**

After explaining to both riders we were worried sick about them, I took them to the history room and before I can explain my case, I need to know what hppen here

"why did you capture them ?"

"they're humans ! that's enought for me !"

When I look closely to this white two legged dragoness, I had enought of this shit

"listen you dumb white crystal kangaroo ! you kidnapted my rider and the only human who make peace with us ! they're not going to harm us !"

"you need to know one thing you dumb fiery breath beast, I was almost killed by your human friends."

"you will tell them that Prismblast, after we celebrate the good news of the day !"

"what news ? asked my rider."

"Spitfire is the fire guardian !"

"THUNDERDROP !"

"what ?"

When he heard that, he almost fainted, I never saw him like that, Hiccup asked to take him in an other room for a moment, I was so angry against Thunderdrop for that.  
 **  
A small room  
Hiccup's POV**

After we enter to this room, Amaury felt down to the ground, his back against the wall, pale and almost shivering

"are you okay pal ? you look sick ?"

"you...you heard the same thing as me ?"

"yes...it's a pretty good news for you and her !"

"for her yes...for me...oh no for Thor's sake !"

"why ?"

"Thunderdrop was trained here, on this island, if Spitfire must stay here, if..."

"calm down ! what kind of thing will make her stay here ? you're the best friends you two, like me and Toothless !"

"feared that day...she already know what I will do if she must stay here without me !"

"what would you do ?"

"living in Berserker island and refuse to mount an other dragon than Spitfire !"

"WHAT ! you're one of the best, you can't..."

"will you accept to be a rider without Toothless ?"

"no !"

"I will do the same !"

I don't know what to do for him, until Spit came in

"Hiccup, can I speak with him ?"

"yes Spit !"

I took her place and Spitfire hugged her rider, don't know what they said to each other but Amaury stood up and we returned to the history room, listening to Prismblast's story.

 **Hunter's camp**  
 **Prismblast's POV**

 _When I was younger, during a flight, hunters captured me and took me to their camp, I was so strange and rare for them, they celebrate it and their chief, a strange guy wearin a cloak and who never spoke to anyone, I heard he was called Krogan. But one night, in my cage, I felt a cold shivering on all my bones, the only signs guardians felt when the most powerful protector they had got out of his hive to help them : Moonshine. Our vigilante and protector, he'll appear when one of us is in danger, never speak...just kill his ennemy. I felt that when I saw a man in black cloak, woring a blade on his back, I never saw this guy before. Next time I saw him, he walked towards my cage, guard by two hunters_

 _"I got a message for you guys ?"_

 _"who ere you you..."_

 _Before the first guard can finish, he get a sword cutting him in half, the second was ready to call out the back up but he got his throat totally ripped off from his body, when he felt down, I saw this stranger with blood on his mouth, even his teeth were strange, sharp like daggers...small but deadly, he looked at me and said_

 _"death came upon them, hello Prismblast !"_

 _"how can you know me you dirty human assassin !"_

 _"I'm Moonshine !"_

 _"oh..."_

 _He broke the lock and opened the door, I was just out when hunters came out from everywhere, surrounding us, Moonshine, as a human, took his sword and create a black fog around us_

 _"you took some time to arrive ?"_

 _"it's not the time for quarelling !"_

 _"what do we have to do ?"_

 _"WE KILL THEM ALL !"_

 _He took his sword off and charged them, decapitating, dismembering, eviscerating all hunters on his path, I shot my crystals on them, breathing rainbows, who melt down the flesh, was the only thing Moonshine hate about me_

 _"that's why I'm not fast to help you, power of light, it's ridiculous !"_

 _"create only black thing is better...you must be joking !"_

 _I faced him, angry, I hate when I've been mocked, the hunters stop the fight and said_

 _"you know we're here..."_

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FILTHY HUMANS ! WE HAVE A QUAREL TO SET DOWN !"_

 _"so you Prismblast ? we say something at her and she is pissed off !"_

 _"darkness and they mean words, you're just like I imagine...dumb and a mean beast !"_

 _"you hurt my feelings ! played poorly Moonshine, at least, I'm not a mixed between a reptile and a albino kangaroo !"_

 _"I don't need to be cold and black to do what I have to..."_

 _"puh-lease ! since Fire's death, you dissapeared from the temple, killing travelers and farmers because they were humans, at least kill hunters if you dislike humans ! that's some sport you lazy fat frog !"_

 _"a frog ? you consider me like a frog...it does it, you despicable nightmare, stop taunting me right now and I will spare your life !"_

 _"a taunting ? you think I was taunting you ? these dumb creatures here can be best at taunting you than me !"_

 _"I already knew you never like me, now you prove it in front of me !"_

 _"why do I have to like you, we're OPPOSITE ! like life and death !"_

 _"so what ? you're friend with all guardians except me !"_

 _"why do I bother anyway...you're always different from all of us, we made a party with beer, you drink tea...SINCE WHEN DRAGON DRINK TEA ?"_

 _"it's got a nice taste !"_

 _"for the love of...I'm tired of this, we kill those hunters and we need to talk okay !"_

 _I stay silent and sat down, I refused to fight with such a ruffian, so Moonshine killed everyone, this time, as a dragon. I saw him eaten alive some of those humans until Krogan left his tent, I don't really know what he did to him but...he obeyed each of moonshine's command._

 **history room**  
 **Amaury's POV**

Spitfire was explaining with Prismblast, Poison and Thunderbolt was here to separate the two dragoness, I looked at that amazed and worried at the same time but Camicazi choose this time to come at me

"who are you ?"

"I can ask you the same thing...also kick your arse for hitting me twice on this cell !"

"calm down Amaury please, Berk and the Bog Burglars and friends to each others, Camicazy is the only daughter of their chief, Big Boobied Bertha !"

I was almost laughting and Camicazy hit me...for the third time

"no one laughed at a Bog Burglar !"

"that does it ! I'm tired to be hit, you and your small reptile called a dragon crossed the wrong line !"

"T...Too...Toothless did...did...nothing ag...against you !"

"don't want to know and for Thor's sake speak clearly !"

"ca...can't do...do that !"

I was ready to jump on them to calm me down but Spitfire caught me before I could hit Camicazi, she put me outside with her and yelled at me

"what is wrong with you ?"

"I know what will happen and you too, you will saty here for a while to be trained as a guardian and I WILL LOST YOU FOREVER !"

"what ? no !"

"yes you will do !"

"are you lost your mind ? I don't want to lost my family and friends just for that !"

I was tearful, I just don't want to loose her for good but what can I do against that ? a human against powerful dragon guardians, I know I will lost my dragoness and friend

"why did you not fight back ?"

"because I know it's useless !"

When Hiccup arrived with Camicazi and her Toothless, I walked far from this temple, this doom place will stole me the most precious thing I could have in all my life, I'm not talking about Heather and my children, I walked to the beach and sat on a rock, finally tears came out and I cry a lot here...all alone, thinking about how can I live without Spitfire at my side...the only time I lost her, I was depressed all alone in Berk...this time, I got Heather yes...but...it's not the same, Spitfire knew me so well, if I fell sick, she was here before anyone can see it, if I feel bad, she was beside me before the others, evrytime she was there before my friends or my sister. If she had to stay here and if I must leave, I will give up my post as a rider and pursued my sad life without her, this thought made me so sad, no one can made me smile, I almost pray the gods to have a ship and leave this cursed island but I heard the sound of claws against the rock on the beach

"leave me alone !"

"you're right !"

Spit was here, tear on her cheek, she walked slowly towards me. I looked at her, she was as sad as me, she lied besides me and put her head on my knees

"Prismblast told me to stay here...without you...I...I can do that !"

"me...me too !"

She closed her eyes and tears continue to come out, just like me, how can I live without her ? Hiccup, Camicazi and her Toothless joined us with Thunderdrop

"Spitfire, are you alright ? Poison told me the..."

"I can't be alright ! Prismbalst forbid all humans to come here now, I can't see my riders since today !"

"what ? said Hiccup."

Sea came by, giving us a boat to come back to Berk, one from the hunter they attcaked and fixed by them just in this kind of case. I did heartbreaking farewell with Spitfire and came on board of the ship with the others before we left.

When we were back on the archipelago, I was depressed, so depressed I don't saw Heather and Astrid with their rescue team on the deck

"thanks Thor you're safe and sound !"

"glad to see you Astrid !"

I was sat down against a wall on the ship, my head hidden behind my knees when I heard foots steps towards me

"Amaury...are you alright ?"

I don't rose my head up or answered this question, I was too hurt for what I have to do there, Hiccup answered immediately

"unfortunately, Spitfire must stay on this island and no one here can change that, this island is now forbidden for all human !"

"and you not fight back ?"

"I CAN'T FIGHT BACK !"

When I heard that, I was pissed off, I just lost my dragoness and can't see her now and I just have to fight back

"HOW CAN I FIGHT BACK AGAINST DRAGON WHO CREATE THE ARCHIPELAGO ? you know what ? leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to anything !"

"maybe I can...began Heather."

"LEAVE ME ALONE !"

I enter in the cabin, choose one and lied back on the bed, ready to have a normal and boring life for the rest of my life.


	26. Chapter 26

**Berserker Island**  
 **Amaury's POV**

Years past after I last saw Spitfire on this damn island, I stayed in Berserker island with my family and I asked to Camicazi to replace me to the JLA maybe for good. I also got a huge change, Oswald, the chief of the tribe went on a raid but never came back, Heather and I with Windshear came to his rescue, but when we found the ship, he was burnt to everyside

"not me and not the guardians ! we have to investigate !"

Windshear landed on the deck and we dismounted, Heather searched below the deck, I got the cabin above and the deck itself, Windshear will provide our cover fire. On the deck I only saw burn and claw marks but one of them looks strange, like is the wood was burn by ice, I took out my map and looked at it to see which kind of dragon we can met

"oh oh, what's a Doomfang ?"

I walked to the cabins and search about the reasons of this raid and in the corridor leading to the chief's cabin, I saw blood on the ground

"it's dry and stick to the wood, someone was dragged here or he lost a lot of blood before he came in."

I walked to the door and try to open it

"it's locked...strange !"

I try to put out some tools to open it but a yell surprise me

"HEATHER !"

I got out from here and went below the deck in no time, axe out just in case, I found Heather against the wall shivering pointing something in front of her

"are you alright sweety ?"

"yes...but not...not him and...and this...thing !"

I looked out and saw one of our warrior, dead and some kind of strange creature was near him

"what is that ?"

"I was looking for you protector ! said the beast."

"WHAT THE FUCK ?"

I felt down tothe ground and took my crossbow, I was shivering and the creature became human

"what is this shit ?"

"the protector of fire didn't know me ? the bringer of death to all threat to the guardian ?"

"Moonshine ?"

"yes, at last !"

Heather was most than affraid, I stood up and quickly explained to her who is Moonshine

"oh...so...you're a friend !"

"yes !"

"glad to here that !"

"Heather, I saw something important in the captain's cabin area but the door is locked !"

"I'll take care of that, wait for me here !"

Heather left and I stayed here with Moonshine

"why did you call me protector ?"

"it's a pretty long story my friend...to make it short, Fire always imagine they could have kind humans towards dragons, if a guardian found one of these humans and if he can use the runic stone, he will be the protector of the guardians and furthermore member of our temple."

"you kidding ? Prismblast forbid all access to humans ?"

"that's why I'm here, the temple has been attacked and all guardians are kidnapped by mysterious guys, including your dragoness !"

"WHAT ! I will kill them these fucking..."

"we need an army before that !"

I was ready to add something when Heather came back, crying

"what's the matter honey ?"

"Dad...he...he's dead !"

"what ? how ?"

"you have a map ?"

"yes I saw we are in Doomfang's territory !"

"we're screwed, let's go !"

"how ? we're in the middle of the sea and we got one dragon !"

"two dragons !"

Moonshine came out first and when we joined him, he was a dragon

"we have to go now !"

"why ? I yelled."

Gigantic sea dragon appears, ready to roast us just because we are on this ship, the worst sea dragon of all, the Doomfang

"too late ! we have to fight !"

"fight against Doomfangs ? are you serious, we have no..."

"HEATHER !"

I ran and pushed Heather, without my help, she will be on his stomach if I will be not there

"I guess he is right !"

"are you two really out of your mind ? we can't fight beast like them !"

"we have no choice !"

Moonshine came to us and a huge male Doomfang looked at us, I took out my axe, followed by Heather and her double axe

"time to learn a lesson big scaly beast...never mess with the Berserkers !"

When he puts his head near the deck, me and Heather hit him hard but it was not enought, the dragon stay and spit his strange fire, blue flames who was as cold as ice but burn double, like when cold hit you hard between your skin and your flesh, the worst type of wound you can have in battle

"we have to dodge this fire !"

"no really...don't forget the claws and the teeth !"

"I know...where's Windshear ?"

"don't know ! we have no time for this...use something !

But before we can do anything, Moonshine growled and jumped on Doomfang's head without warnings

"why do I have to fight with mad men or dragons !"

"did you say I'm a mad man ?"

"really ? now ? WE HAVE A WILD DRAGON READY TO KILL US NOW !"

"not anymore ! answered Moonshine."

"how ?"

"it's an alpha male, his pack will lead us to the outpost of this hunters !"

"I warned my brothers and took some back up during the fight !"

"okay Heather, we have no choice whatever !"

Heather called her dragoness and took off for Berserker Island first. I stayed with Moonshine a  
on the damaged boat.

 **Berserker Island  
Heather's POV  
**  
After hours of flight, I arrived to the Berserker island, Dagur was at the main square when I met him

"Heather ? where's Amaury and dad's ship ?"

"can't tell you all story...father is dead during a fight against Doomfang and guardians are kidnapt, we need help, Amaury is with the only free guardians !"

"one of our own is in danger, as dragon friends, we have to fight back...GET MY ARMADA READY !"

I was almost breathless, I know who can join us too but I will be tired with this trip

"we will pass to the JLA outpost before, just in case we add some weaponize arms !"

"really ?"

"you're tired sis, I will not let you flight towards them tired like you are !"

"thank you...chief !"

"FOLLOW THE CHIEF ! yelled the warriors from all the town."

All warriors followed us to the docks and on our battleships, ready to fight back, Windshear and I took some rest during the trip, I just hope Amaury will be alright.  
 **  
JLA's outpost  
Camicazi's POV**

Thanks to Hiccup and his strange friend, I'm finally free from this cruel cell, but why I finished here ? Hiccup told me it was because of his friend, I just heard he felt bad since the island incident...his sister, for what I know, was not so happy to see me instead of his brother

"you can't be one of the leader !"

"Kira, let her explain why Amaury is not here ?"

"who ?"

"you really met him or..."

"wait a minute a guy with black hair, easily angry an got a dragon called Spitfire ?"

"yes, said Arvid, it's him !"

"well...all I know is this...Spitfire must stayed on this island but not Amaury since that day, no news !"

"THEY'RE SPLIT ! HOW ?"

"stop yelling, I don't know why they got split, I just know they have to be split, no other choice !"

Amaury's sister, Kira, if I'm not mistaken about the name was ready to fight me, I was ready to took out my sword and fight but Berserker's ship stopped us, Gilan told us we got a huge number of ships in front of us one got Dagur and Heather on its deck

"serious shit must have come, said Arvid."

"how can you know that ?"

"Dagur will NEVER went out with his armada just by pleasure !"

"you're talking about a guy who was our ennemy before !"

"T...To...Toothle didn't li...like that !"

"hush Toothless, let see that closer !"

"don't act like the chief, I am ! Arvid get some riders, the others will defend the..."

"I'M AS GOOD AS YOU !"

"calm down !"

Heather stopped us, comming here with her dragoness, she told us the problem of today and of course, Kira was almost ready to go

"you must be Camicazi, welcome to the team !"

"thank you...but I think Amaury needs to tell to the others I'm on it, they're not so friendly !"

"you got a chance to prove your loyalty, Amaury needs our help."

In seconds, we took off and followed the armada, ready to fight.

 **Near the objectif  
Amaury's POV**

The ship stopped when we arrived near a huge island

"welcome to Hysteria !"

"Hysteria ? the island of the Hysteric right ?"

"yes, Norbert the Nutjob teamed up with a new face, never knew this strange guy !"

"don't know him !"

"I think you can survive, I heard they are dumb and easily to defeat in a duel !"

"okay but back up could be cool too !"

"we have no time for that, we got few times to save them."

Moonshine took off before I jumped from the ship to swim to the island not far, when I was ready to, an hand grabbed me and brought me back to the deck

"well well well ! what do I found here ?"

I stood up and a cold felt in my back surprise me, it was like seeing a ghost, in front of me I saw Alvin the Treacherous, the guy I was sure I killed on his own island.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hysteric's cell**  
 **Amaury's POV**

I was thrown in a cell and they closed the door behind me

"you will die now !"

"how can you survive ? I was sure you'll be dead, pinned on your wall !"

"because it was not me, I used a double in that case, you just kill one of my warrior dressed like me !"

"you son of a...you kidnapt the guardian just to have me right ?"

"clever boy ! more clever than Hiccup, you will suffer here until I decided your time to die !"

"you will pay for this Alvin !"

He left and I was angry but against myself, I will die here unless I got back up here. I hope Moonshine got more luck than me. I also hope Spitfire is okay, I'm so worried about her right now. I knew Heather will be alright, no one can't stop her.

 **Berserker's ship  
Heather's POV  
**  
When we arrived on the deck, I saw no one here just sign of a fight, something bad happen to Amaury

"we need to split up, me and Dagur will go for Amaury, it's one of our tribe now, Camicazi, with your team, you will attack all ennemy troups here !"

"okay, easy peasy !"

"they're too many of them !"

"relax Gilan, our armada will help you !"

Calder joined me, I don't know why he joined us until I saw him without his dragon

"I'll join you just in case we found guardians on our way !"

"how can you know we found guardians ?"

"they got some camouflage when they are in danger, if they are free on this island they could be anything else, it's theirs shells !"

"could you explain that later !"

"yes of course !"

Everyone was ready to go but Moonshine came back to the ship, pointing the sky behind us

"you brought a real army !"

"what ?"

I turned back and saw Berk and the Defender of the Wing came too

"how can they know we're here ?"

"I warned Mala, cut Kira."

"and I warned Astrid !"

"thank you you two !"

Astrid landed on the deck and came to us

"what are we waiting for ?"

"we can fight now !"

We all took off lead by Moonshine.  
 **  
Hysteria island  
Spitfire's POV**

We were underground, one per cell but they don't know me, I looked at the gate, put my front paw on it and pushed with all my strength, finally, the gate fell down with a huge crashing noise and all guardians looked surprise

"are you kidding me ?"

"nope ! how can you do that ?"

"when we will get out of here, I will explain to you how a real dragon escape !"

I was ready to took out the other door but guards came in

"HIDE NOW !"

"I'm tired of hidding, come here you dirty scumbags !"

ten guards came to me one hit with my tail and no one stayed up, they ate the dust, two of them stood up and took out their bow

"you will obey you dirty beast !"

"nope !"

But before they can shoot , an explosion behind them knocked them out and Amaury appeared

"glad to see you Spit !"

"it's...it's really you ?"

"yes, Moonshine came to..."

"you dirty piece of junk, I will never trust you !"

"shut up Prismblast, it's our only option !"

But before I can say anything, they all transform to anything except Thunderdrop

"I'll join you Spit !"

"nice !"

Amaury opened his gate and we went for action with the Hysteric.

 **Hysteria island  
Heather's POV**

The attack was just started, Berserker and Hysteric never liked each other so capturing Amaury is a good reason for us to obliterate them once and for all. Windshear covered us from the sky and when we arrived in fornt of the great hall Norbert the Nutjob wne tout with his partner, a ghost for us : Alvin the Treacherous

"time to die dirty Berserker !"

"I don't think so !"

Berk's and JLA's riders came to support us and behind them, I saw two pair of glowing eyes and a man hide behind a hood

"it's done guys, surrender now or perish !"

"I got a better idea ! hissed a strange voice above us."

Moonshine appeared above all of us and landed in front of them

"for capturing a guardian, you got a death penalty, for capturing all of them, you will be tortured for all your life !"

"h...ho...how ?"

"let me handle this !"

Moonshine took both with him and we liberate all the guardians, hiding on their cells.

 **Guardian's temple  
Spitfire's POV**

After I took all guardians here, Moonshine joined us and said directly

"I declare our first meeting open, we need to discuss about urgent matters !"

"like what ?"

"the protectors need to be here too and I think Spitfire got something for us."

"Moonshine's right, now we are all here, we need to vote for our leader !"

The voting part was fast, and the result is clear, I'm the new chief of the guardian

"okay, we will leave immediately for the JLA's outpost, you need to see that humans are your allies, not your ennemy !"

"are you out of your mind ?"

"Prismblast, I'm your leader, you have to respect me !"

"what can you do if I don't !"

I focused on her and in no time, Prismblast was in my control

"I will obey !"

"good ! we have to move and trained there, you need to know some things to survive !"

"why this human outpost ?"

"because you need to know one story, the one where the JLA save Sea from Iris !"

"the JLA saves you ?"

"uh...yes !"

"okay, we will follow !"

I was so happy to know that...and to have Amaury back, he will be so happy to see me again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Berserker island  
Amaury's POV**

After a fast flight to my new island, the Berserker one, I was behind Heather on Windshear, happy for the sucess of this rescue mission

"are you still here ?"

"yes sweetheart !"

"cool !"

When we arrived at the town, she landed and we were ready for dinner after Dagur became really the chief of the Berserkers, Heather came to our huts and took our children for the dinner. Dagur joined us on the chief's table after that, his arrival start the dinner and our victory against the Hysteric

"I'm glad to see you safe and sound my friend, said Dagur."

"glad too...because we kick some ass that day...RIGHT GUYS ?"

I create a huge yell of joy from the warriors, always glad to kick ass what ever they are allied or not, Dagur stood up and celebrate our victory with his warrior and finally with me and his sister.

After the dinner, who was so good I can't eat until tommorow without a problem, Heather played with Astrid and Björn when Dagur turned to me

"I have a question for you my friend !"

"which one chief ?"

It feel weird to know Dagur is the chief now but I prefer him than anyone here

"you always told you felt in love with my sister from the first look but...when did you really feel love for her and not friendship."

"oh...I don't tell you this story ?"

"yes you don't !"

"so I will tell you !"

I sat down, poured more ale on my tankards and tell this story I will never forget.

 _ **some times ago**_ _  
_ _ **Dragon's edge**_ _  
_ _ **(after Heather is joining the team)**_

 _After me and Fishlegs succeed to keep Heather with us, I saw her only with Fishlegs, a few with me, one night, after dinner, I was still in the clubhouse but Astrid cut my thinking_

 _"eyh...what's wrong, you look some kind of weird since Heather is here...don't tell me you regret the fact..."_

 _"no...I...I'm just thinking she could love more Fishlegs than me !"_

 _"can you keep a secret ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _"Heather is with me on my hut and she confess me one thing, she is shy only with one guy...and it's you !"_

 _"me ?"_

 _"yes, it could be difficult to you to hear that but...she never know what she can said to you !"_

 _"woaw...I never thought of that !"_

 _I was astonished by this fact, I never knew Heather thought that about me...what can I do to stop that_

 _"thank you to tell me that Astrid...but why did you broke a..."_

 _"it's not a promise, I never swear to her I will never told you that, it's the opposite !"_

 _"she told you to..."_

 _"yes, she likes you a lot, you're her best friend !"_

 _"I'm glad to hear that !"_

 _I smiled and Astrid hit my shoulder softly with a nice smile_

 _"I think tommorow, Hiccup had a mission for us, you will have your opportunity !"_

 _"how ?"_

 _"Heather told him to put her with you for the next mission !"_

 _This time, I blushed softly and Astrid smiled_

 _"do that and she will loves you !"_

 _"okay !"_

 _"no girl can't resist, you're too cute like that."_

 _Astrid left the room, i took some time to finish my drink before going to sleep on my hut._

 _The next day, I was preparing Spitfire for a possible mission, even a patrol but I never hope something that...dangerous, I just set the saddle on Spitfire's back when I heard_

 _"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT ?"_

 _"that's Snotlout !"_

 _"Hiccup got a bad idea...again !"_

 _"are you serious we can fight a dragon like that again !"_

 _"that's Astrid, I said."_

 _I was surprised, never Astrid refuse a fight, even if she got no chance of survival_

 _"we can't fight a Red Death again !"_

 _"a Red Death ? he want to fight a Red Death ?"_

 _"who's a Red Death ?"_

 _"seriously Spitfire ? we need to talk about that know, the huge dragon was ready to burnt all berkian and was the tyrannical chief of dragon before the peace !"_

 _"oh...this lazy big reptile...I pushed back four of them with my team without a loss !"_

 _"you really did that ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _Hiccup came to all the team and Heather came at my side, she was shivering and we listen to Hiccup_

 _"Johann told me Viggo wants to capture a Red Death and use his dragon command ability to easily captured lots of dragon, we need to fight it and took it far from here !"_

 _"just as usual, I sighed."_

 _The team took off first, I turned towards Heather and told her_

 _"I will be your shadow with Spitfire, nothing will harm you, trust me !"_

 _"re...really ?"_

 _"yes, no one will hurts my friend during a mission !"_

 _Heather smiled, stop shivering and mount her dragoness_

 _"when we can go to this beast ?"_

 _"now Mylady !"_

 _We took off from the edge and Spitfire follow the smell of other dragons, Heather was worried during the flight_

 _"it will alright !"_

 _"are you sure about that ?"_

 _"we do far worst before that, we always win."_

 _"you already fight something this big ?"_

 _"no...not me but Spitfire does it, if she can...I can !"_

 _"you look like a powerful duo !"_

 _"no one can split us forever, we are true warriors together !"_

 _"and we never let down one of our friend !"_

 _"HEATHER WATCH OUT ! yelled Spitfire."_

 _A huge fire breath stopped Windshear, taking her rider by surprise, Heather fell down, I immediately jumped from Spitfire's back, followed by Windshear, both of us saved Heather just in time, my heart, like Heather's, was mad as Hel with this fall_

 _"are you okay ? I asked."_

 _"yes !"_

 _She hugged me after my rescue, Spit came back, I jumped on her back and joined the fight. But this time, he was not alone, Skrills, Gronkle, Monstruous Nightmare, I even saw Screaming and Whispering Death with other dragons, this army will stop our effort_

 _"we need to get rid off these dragons !"_

 _"how ? yelled Heather, I don't see Hiccup and his friend !"_

 _"we need a plan, follow me !"_

 _I flied towards the near island but Skrills saw us, their lightning bolt hit us, crashing us on the island, splitted and in ennemy territory without any ideas of where our friends are ?_


	29. Chapter 29

**Unknown island**  
 **Amaury's POV**

 _The good news is we are together here the bad news is we don't where are our friend and their dragons, furthermore we have a dragon army lead by a Red Death to defeat_

 _"are you okay Heather ?"_

 _"yes, what about you ?"_

 _"I'm okay ! and you Spit ?"_

 _"Sony and I are fine !"_

 _"where are we ?"_

 _"on the island, we have to found our friends and fight back this cruel monster !"_

 _"are you serious ? you want to fight this giant beast and its army ?"_

 _"we have no choice but first, our friend !"_

 _We walked on this island searching in every cave we found to found our friends back but we got nothing...until I heard a hiss above us_

 _"HEATHER GET DOWN !"_

 _"what !"_

 _I jumped and pinned her down to the ground, where she was standing before, there was some acid from a Changewing, Spit and Windshear make them fly away_

 _"you...you save my life ?"_

 _"yes...you looks surprise ? "_

 _"no one save my life before !"_

 _"now you got your first time !"_

 _I stood up and helped Heather, when I saw red on her cheeks, I smiled_

 _"you...you're blushing, I whispered."_

 _"really ? oh...uh...don't know why ?"_

 _I already knew from this moment what kind of thing made her blushed, Spitfire cut my thoughts_

 _"you're blushing too !"_

 _"will you shut up ? can't you help us found our friends here !"_

 _"yes I can, let me lead you all to them !"_

 _"why did you not tell us that in the first place !"_

 _"you never asked !"_

 _I growled and Spitfire laughed, she lead us to a cave up in a mountain, we found all our friends here_

 _"really, now you'll show up !"_

 _"shut your mouth Snotlout !"_

 _"are you two alright ?"_

 _"yes Hiccup !"_

 _"glad to here that, we were thinking about a plan to get rid off this beast and its army !"_

 _"and you have any idea ?"_

 _"no...we're screwed this time !"_

 _"no...I refused, we already found a plan to escape or defeat some beast as worst as this one !"_

 _"you're right !"_

 _We thought all about a plan but the Red Death attacked the mountain, it's shaken and Skrills came to the entry...it does it ! I ran to it and jumped on the first Skrill's back and jumped like that from dragon's back to an other one until I got to the Red Death, I took out my sword and..._

 **Berserker's great hall**  
 **Heather's POV**

"...you tell a huge lie !"

"what ? Amaury said."

"we were fighting Changewing only on the Edge, not a Red Death and its army !"

"why can I not upgrade this story...it's better to fight a bigger foes than Changewing !"

"yeah...mister writter !"

He sighed and I smiled

"but one thing is correct...he saved my life from a Changewing !"

"that's why you fell in love for him sis ?"

"yes...a little bit because of that !"

I blushed, like Amaury, until my children took me for a new play. Amaury and Dagur chat for a while until they were as tired as me and the kids

"time to sleep, it was a good story my friend !"

"thank you Dagur !"

"but next time, tell the truth or I will asked it to my sis !"

We all left the great hall but during our way to go home, Astrid came to me

"dad, Dawn doesn't want to come out from days, can you help me ?"

"yes...where is she ?"

"on her stables !"

"sweetheart, I'll give an hand to Astrid and her dragoness, I'll come after that !"

"okay honey, I'll put Björn to bed."

I followed my daughter and we arrived to the stable behind the hut

"she never went out, I'm worried !"

"let me handle that !"

I walked closely to our stables and heard some whining on the stables

"Dawn ?"

"yes...who's here ?"

"Amaury, I got news about Spitfire !"

"mom ?"

The young Frenzy came out from the stables, she was famished, years past and she got no news about her mother

"she is alright, she missed you so much, she will do anything to come back to you !"

"thank you !"

"and Astrid is worried sick about you !"

Astrid gave her some food and the duo came back to normal

"thank you dad !"

Astrid petted her Dawn, so happy even a dragoness like Dawn can't calm her down. She must ate all food Astrid can gave her this night, when my work was done, I came to my room, Heather was lying in the bed, looking at me

"you're...you're waiting for me ?"

"yes...I got this from Johann !"

She stood up, wearing a silver babydoll only, I was speechless

"what did you think of that ?"

"you're...gorgeous !"

I took her closely on my arms and kissed her on her lips, I felt her arms behind my back and she whispered

"I love to do that, you're mine now !"

"will you stop that ? you never had to use those things to seduce me, your eyes are my weak point !"

"only my eyes ?"

"yes !"

we laughed together until one big roar woke up all the town, this roar was some kind of familliar

"Spitfire ?"

I came out with Heather and in front of our huts, we saw Spitfire with her daughter

"sorry to left, an emergency got all my..."

"MOM !"

Dawn jumped on her mom's paws and purred like a small kitten

"hi Dawn !"

"I'm glad to see you !"

"you missed your rider told a wrong story !"

"what was that this time ?"

"okay...stop taunted me you too, you can't be better than me, what was that emergency ?"

"Sea's explanations to all gaurdians, he failed to his duty !"

"yes...can you remember me how ?"

"yes I can, but before I need some rest !"

"can I sleepwith you mom ?"

"yes sweety, sleep well you too and take it slow this time ?"

"what are you..."

Heather cut me by whispering some words in my ear, I took her on my arms and we went back to our chamber...ready to "play" her games.


	30. Chapter 30

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24d1f184c648077affd2418a86cc4bad"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"JLA's outpostbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amaury's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Before leaving my home, Spitfire told me we got a surpirse in the outpost so next day, Heather and I went to the JLA outpost, we were just arrived, I heard Spit's voice from the arena /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa377fb1b92b0149e8b195c63c1d1c27""you can't be serious even that you can't do it correctly ! For Fafnir's sake, you're really sure you're dragons !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ac83bba811ced1072ee90b0d57c106f""what are we doing ? we never do that ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64fd7c7246401a6c05dbb7f7c77a12e8""that's why you're all here !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc4e4f0551284bb96e019bcf110161d5"I ran to the arena and saw Spitfire with all guardians, including Moonshine /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d79b6716afa1b7bb8b6051d78f43ebb2""Spit what are you doing ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c626e9b9778d67354f1992dc6e1faa0""training some dragons like you do with your friends !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e894043b9804130bb5c4cdaa2adcb169""it's the guardians of element, they know how to fight !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06a40c5e91480ba4e9a168b386c1433f""maybe...but not like a wild dragon !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1101936afeaaf2bc6ef9eff30aed76aa""we...we need a break !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43b8295a91b8ccce5e75be76a7234d0f""a break ? hunters will never give you a break !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="854b06e8439551107bea4384263e426e""calm down sweety, they do some great things ! "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16269c88e4b9acc971e94cc73d73d839"I saw broken targets and fallen steel doors in all the arena /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37df73dd2693f77dca0334ed22a26e81""what about a story Spit ? you can tell us how you became this great warrior !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="895c117b261fd3cfdd5cf18dfd0e9aa0""why not ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="408f7f4a9ce8b61474bdafce9f816c93"Spit sat down and Heather joined us just in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Blood Claw's training program/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Spitfire's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"After I banished Warpath, and before I got banished too, my dad signed me up to the Blood Claw's training program for beginner warrior. I was the only female on this group /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffe75e64ae595c79a773ad38cfb8d782"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""listen up lads, your first task will be training a dragon and fight him his opponent, trained by your adversary !"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72e347552b7b2ee8d848b56804a8dc3e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Our teacher, Darkfangs, always thought female are weaker than male, I could be his own queen, he will never respect me, except one detail, if I beat my adversary, I will gain some respect. He gave us some dragon and I got...a Zippelback. I trained him hard and finally, when we fight, I won all the fights, including against Darkfangs /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bceade81c8e0c556ba614b914f5301d4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""me ? beaten by a female ?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd8d49f62da9f8e68468d151a34cb778"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""yes, gets use to it, I will beat you all in every task."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f5150f4a2b2d14b5a09111bbbefca36"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And I told the truth, I beat them at escaping, invading, hunting...I was the first female to be on top of my class./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"After that, I lead some Frenzies into battle, defending our clan or attacking others, hunting for us, I was the best dragoness and soon before I got banished, I was name Great Huntress of the Blood Claw, my victory./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"JLA's Arena/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Amaury's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After this story, Heather joined me and I felt her hand on my shoulder, Prismblast saw that and asked me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="850aba70ceb7886328a309aa360815a2""how can human fall in love ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c698f9c03d00a1b3306bc9b50ec09e0f""what ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39f90b02dacc6bde62037cc6705d8e76""I never saw two humans loving each others ! how can it works ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f937648452a859a78176bedcb5a22b5b""well, began Heather, it depends of how you feel in your heart ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a432a928d5f8b430c115208b283f83a9""mine is just a glowing crystal, I'm not sure if i can feel something."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4651032cdb8d0dfd65a53f87943b3c9""Windshear is here ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49925cc18727423584c337070d68c0c7""yes !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a721ac87cfb9cb403cb3d75739bb6d0"Heather called her dragoness and I joined Spit /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="223b52642e7a6f0b51fc660b0bb96e2a""what are you doing ? I whispered."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8b34aba8ebe6a539763bc05d9e8a4aa""trust me !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f16750e9d3fa12fd90d13503705685db"Windshear arrived and hugged Spitfire, the guardians were astonished /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9de5be393412091b97d60e8e689975f2""you're both females ? asked Moonshine." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="788c7be4a775c061ccea7d82a5e1b784""so what ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a38ba6d635e2602fb32d7190916a4c46""WHAT ! it's against nature ! yelled Prismblast, your lives are doomed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fa3a9315706cca46d6738495e4f75c6"Spit and Windshear put both her heads down but when I see tears going down her cheeks, I was furious against the guardian of light /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f91278ddbf0650d450191711184a67b""stop that ! love is not male and female only anymore ! now you have to apology !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf6a703e29d7af176d4e1d76429c0476""I will never apology, this is outrageous !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d4f41fc1f1fcf4879a5b81e9c4f9084""you're talking about my best friend here, I can easily break your heart with my new sword if you're not ready to..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a84c9a761e632f31bdc403a87ba0cd9""ENOUGHT ! "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6863b57fb83217a5ebb06d2555ca15f6"Moonshine yelled as loud as possible, making everyone silent /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa30108e04884d776160510d68975607""we will never talked about love with Prismblast, since the death of Fire !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4619e5940723c25d2d0c3540675afc2b""you filthy traitor !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d98fb48e07d520b9feccacf4414b309""you...you were in love with him ? I asked."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4b6e10f400ce09cca276d3f1930b8fe"Prismblast growled and Spit took me as fast as she could, then, she asked her to explain that story /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb6d3911949116fd95d68cd54eb03c48""FINE !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fe846ec7b7df254c8fb6dc0b18f7ac1"It was time for a second story, Prismblast told her love style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elemental Island/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Prismblast POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"One sunny day, I was sleeping outside the temple when Fire came to see me/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20119a782c731f48e5322287a3cb48c0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""are you okay ?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85ff80714da6ff425c332c3ebdce7dbe"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""yes Fire !"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eca3582cc62b856816e0e6354436e53e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But he was not leaving, he lied besides me and pursued /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="324276713f9cb23693b809609377a73c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I...I want to talk to you for a moment !/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="033ac58325e4826cd7987957b052030c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""okay about what ?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="729186be02dacac606f8f070ab9f31fa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""you're...you're the first female of our group and...since the day you joined us, I...I began to feel somethin...new !"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae9bf5cf231bd3493c4932699cd47f1c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"what kind of new ?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="183f6ac1187b0fd1d9642670498952e9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I was young this day and Fire was so sweet with me, I looked in his eye and he looked at mine /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2ce5e3626e4e48e4d7ee6af0cebfd5b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I love you Prismblast !"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8c1ecbd912008d6fcc5b3f7e5763f25"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""re...really ?"/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e96da43710d19b2a76624a87274317c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""yes sweetheart !"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b86931cf9fd3d1ec7351cdf43d0d8507"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I blushed and didn't know what can I said to this, it was the first time I...I felt weird, Fire kissed me and said /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c7bf6cb6b689121278579ed90e4638d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I feel so much better now !"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b304cae5e4d2733971e54db5ac1cd9f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""you...you really love me ?"/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13d26a07fbdf52c1c50e4363dcb1417c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""yes, from all my heart my sweet love !"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81c4e2ba9b72fca8dcfb3430e891b93c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""why ?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="400784f88a90f4c70729ac269c8e7ed7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""what do you mean ?"/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9e65a554fec120171281fd83f79a915"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I'm just a dragon with crystals all over the..."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78f4900ba12d8c2a5ad1bd4485b68fd2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""calm down ! love is not something you can understand, it's your feeling, when you found your true love...you just want to live with her, hugged her, be with her..."/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23f9851d05108149bf286f031dc2d0da"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""and...I'm your true love !"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3e947dc7c3294a0bf1dc3382a16d8fd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""yes !"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e98789b317648c256a8aa8a74c8957d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I was so happy to hear that, I hugged him and we spent the rest of the day together./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"JLA's oupost/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Amaury's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Spitfire hugged Prismblast but the guardian of light pushe her away /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17942537abdf2731b0168fb8fedd806d""I will never feel love again so back off !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f692317aff2919171c7e6cbb9c7718b4""easy Blasty, whispered Moonshine, she just try to be nice with you !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51f478c4878441a8da3ee86bc26f654e""I want to be alone now !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1861ba1d35160571afc4dbff3905892"I sighed but Heather came behind me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f93ed97714554e815901e90183dc640""stay calm, nothing bad will happen !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3b8d84a8f035b4b8755e42f4c4b8501""I think it's time for a story ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07a0834616cd5434fc267afa45a2b6f1""yes, the battle against Iris, this needs to be done !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="014571d889562b1a5fe9e3b1f9e30d85"I was ready to told the story but Calder arrived/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6e0e3a4070cfa45c3b259f20ed4c02b""let me told that please ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8055d8c2304baac9957f1803f559732""okay Calder !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df0448d0e2080c3fa214710d421ac7b3""yes !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc6a1bacb5a97bb07f3d0a33f1bf8e25"We all sat down and Calder told the story...with my help./p 


	31. Chapter 31

_**Near an island**_ _  
_ _ **Calder's POV**_

 _My plan was perfect, we will "join" Iris's side with Shelby and Lyre, me and my dragon, Thunderdrop, covered up by Moonshine and Prismblast. I was looking to this island when I heard_

 _"why do I have to work with you ?"_

 _"I'm asking the same thing !"_

 _"will you two shut up, this plan is dangerous for us and Amaury, Iris is capable of anything !"_

 _"I will join you, if you let me take some...things !"_

 _"and what kind of things you need ?"_

 _"soul, my blade needs it and I missed some guards !"_

 _Shelby was disgusted, not me, I just remembered one of Moonshine's ability, his blade took your soul when he kills you, you became one of his mindless warriors, defending his hive with no way to die, his punition if you attacked the dragons_

 _"when Amaury left, we will come here, me, Shelby, our dragon and Moonshine...on your human form, I'm sure we have a traitor."_

 _Moonshine took his human form and he mounted with me, ready to execute my plan._

 _ **Iris's outpost**_ _  
_ _ **Iris's POV**_

 _Before we left for my meeting at sea, I told to Amaury and his dragoness to go onward just in case we were ambushed, I talked about my plan with my dad when an hunter came in_

 _"I told you to let us alone !"_

 _"ma'm some rider want to see you, they said they're from the JLA !"_

 _"they surender ?"_

 _"nope, they join your side !"_

 _"let them enter and get the fuck out."_

 _he hunter came out and we finally met some riders._

 _ **Moonshine's POV (soon before they met Iris)**_

 _when we arrived at the dock, hunters came to stopped us_

 _"are you dumb or suicidal ?"_

 _"tell your boss two riders from the JLA want to talk with her !"_

 _"so what ?"_

 _"I'm Moonshine, Calder's brother, Killer of Death, Corrupted by Death, Guardian of Death, Wielder of the Soulshine, and a few other titles, let us pass or you will perished !"_

 _But a young girl and her dragons surprised Calder_

 _"Blayd ?"_

 _"it's...it's not what it's look like !"_

 _I jumped from Thunderdrop's back, took the souls of the two hunters their bodies immediately vanished and I pursued this girl, followed by Calder, after a long run, I put her down to the ground and Calder asked her one thing, I put my blade near the dragon's neck_

 _"it's because of you we lost Amaury ?"_

 _"yes but...she will kill me if..."_

 _"you will have far more worst !"_

 _With one hit, he drained their souls and their body vanished with magic_

 _"no more traitor !"_

 _"what happen to them ?"_

 _"they are now mine until I decide to unleashed them !"_

 _"okay !"_

 _Shelby found us after that and told us Iris waited us. Soon after that, we arrived on Iris's desk, talking about our work !_

 _ **Calder's POV**_

 _When we arrived, Iris was ready to talked first but before she can began, I was the first one to talk_

 _"Come on Iris, I said, Your magic is still inferior to mine. Even if you studied all that voodoo junk."_

 _"Calder, Calder, still as cocky as ever, Iris replied with a chuckle."_

 _"Well, maybe cockier than ever, Shelby replied with a chuckle. Iris replied with another chuckle."_

 _Moonshine was angry with that I can understand why but he is not the one to make angry_

 _"will you all shut their mouth, it's a pretty serious conversation, I got one of the best dragon species with me and two of best riders from the JLA."_

 _"I'm listening !"_

 _"we will help you to take down Viggo, I pursued, in one condition !"_

 _"which one ?"_

 _"you stopped the spells on Amaury and Spitfire and let the JLA at peace !"_

 _"I want you to kill them, same things frome the Berk's and Berserker's one !"_

 _"okay !"_

 _We agreed to the plan and Iris took us on her boat, ready for the fight !_

 _ **The meeting point  
Amaury's POV  
**_ _  
Hours passed since we arrived, no signs of the partner of Iris oranything else but Spit saw something far from us_

 _"we have a problem ?"_

 _"which one ?"_

 _Spit pointed the sky in front of us, I saw a lots of Berserker's, Berk's and Mala's ship, don't know she got some from her island...anyway, the fight will begin soon_

 _"and look at that ?"_

 _I looked to the west and saw Viggo's ship lead by a Shellfire with a dragon proof boat on its back_

 _"awesome just a good thing, he never learn or what ?"_

 _"Iris arrive and no sign of her partner !"_

 _"it's a trap, where are the JLA and the rider when you needs it ?"_

 _I mount on Spitfire and wait for the first shot to enter the battle !_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Berk  
Hiccup's POV**_

 _We left the island in the morning, I was in the chief's ship with Toothless, Astrid lead all our riders to the battle, I wish we can win this fight_

 _"are you sure it's a good idea ?"_

 _"Amaury is my friend and my adoptiv brother, I can't let him down !"_

 _"he attacked the town ! killed four Berkians and destroy your hut !"_

 _"he is my friend Gobber !"_

 _"I know chief but..."_

 _"no but ! we will help him, that's my final word on that !"_

 _Gobber left me alone, I sighed, relieved, but my mom took his place_

 _"what's the matter ?"_

 _"I'm just thinking about that mission !"_

 _"you know Amaury better than me, if he is as good as you say, you have no fear, we will all be fine !"_

 _She put her hand of my shoulder and smiled at me_

 _"we will defeat Iris, trust me !"_

 _"I know !"_

 _We set sails and went to this battle, ready to take Iris down._

 _ **Berserker Island**_ _  
_ _ **Heather's POV**_

 _Dagur was already at sea with our armada, I was so worried for this mission, I feared the worst...I don't want to loose our friends during this war, Iris will pay for what they did to us all...I hope I can save Amaury too, he's a good man, he doesn't deserve to die. I will do my best_

 _"I know girl ! it will be tought but...we're not alone anymore !"_

 _she growled softly and I mounted on her back, putting my mask and hood on my head, the mission will be more complicated than the other, wait for Amaury's arrival on the battlefield, took him by force and put him on an island to break this spell...hope this will work. Windshear took off and I joined my brother's armada_

 _"good to see you sister !"_

 _"you too brother !"_

 _"come here !"_

 _He asked me to join him in his cabin, we sat down to his desk and of course, he talked about the battle and my objectif_

 _"are you sure about your plan ?"_

 _"I'm thinking about that for many days and it's the only plan who can work against him !"_

 _"I made some searched about wild dragons, we got a nasty one, the Venomous Vorepent, extremely venomous !"_

 _"oh...didn't think of that...but I have no other choice !"_

 _"okay...you're a true Berserker sister !"_

 _"why did you say that ?"_

 _"only true Berserker could face death to save one of us !"_

 _"okay...you're weird sometimes ?"_

 _Dagur laughed and we prepare the battle plan after that._

 _ **Somewhere far from the battle  
Warpath's POV**_

 _I don't believe it, these morons want to discuss about the fight and first of all, why did I lead the army, I'm banished for them_

 _"no way we will be under his command, he is no one ! growled the first chief."_

 _"he is right, furthermore, this is a human battle, we have no goal to joined them !"_

 _As a banish dragon, I can't talk but Dawn could, as the daughter of Spitfire, she is the only member of the Blood Claw dragon_

 _"ENOUGHT ! she yelled, you are just a bunch of useless old reptile, no one is affraid of you all anymore because you prefer to sleep instead of fight, the true heir of the Blood Claw is in danger, you want to help us or not !"_

 _"what did you think you are hatchling, yelled the one and only chief's council, Killcount, chief of the Mortal Fangz tribe."_

 _Dawn was not affraid of any dragons here even Killcount, she waked to the center of the circle of the council, she was like her mother_

 _"at first, when my mom talked to me about how powerful we are, I was ready to meet some of my kind, proud to be a Fireball Frenzy...but you're not powerful !"_

 _"who's your mom, hatchling ? asked a wise one."_

 _"I AM NOT AN HATCHLING ! I'm Dawn, daughter of Spitfire, the Terror of the Sky, defeater of the Bewilderbeast and of the Grimborns, daughter of Gutsburner, chief of the Blood Claw tribe."_

 _"why did you not tell that in the first place !"_

 _"are you kidding me ? I got no time to talk, if I didn't stop you, you will be already gone."_

 _"what are you saying old scale ?"_

 _"Spitfire is the powerful dragoness of all our tribe and she is also our hope for a new community...with dragons and humans."_

 _"we can't live with them !"_

 _"I grew with them, watch by my mom's rider, he took good care of me and his friends took good care of every dragons !"_

 _"but how can we be so sure they are..."_

 _"I'm tired of this, we are too far from the battlefield, we need an answer now !"_

 _When she got only silence, she immediately knew that no one will follow us to this fight_

 _"fine ! let's go dad !"_

 _We left the council, ready to fight on our own, without these lazy reptiles._

 _ **JLA's outpost**_ _  
_ _ **Kira's POV**_

 _After hours of deal with Mala, I got her with the JLA, all her units on her ships, ready to fight_

 _"now we just need to adjust our plan !"_

 _"it will be tought, sighed Arvid."_

 _"we're here to do some tought work !"_

 _"Kira's right, said Mala, what can we do ?"_

 _I sighed and told to my queen_

 _"Hiccup will stryke Viggo's ship, Dagur will take care of Iris and Heather will do what she can to break the spell on Amaury and Spitfire !"_

 _"we will take care of the dragons inside the battle !"_

 _"alright !"_

 _When we were ready to fight, Throk joined us_

 _"I got news from the battlefield, Viggo came here with a huge dragon army !"_

 _"how much ?"_

 _"Typhoomerang, Flightmare, Changewing, Doom Fang, Whispering and Screaming Death and the worst...twenty Shellfires."_

 _"we're screwed !"_

 _"NO ARVID ! we will defeat them all."_

 _"how ?"_

 _"with our help ! said voices from all around us."_

 _When I looked around us, I saw strange dragons, capable of speaking like Spitfire but they look strange, I don't know who they are but they can help us to defeat Viggo and Iris._


	33. Chapter 33

_**Kira's P.O.V.**_

 _ **JLA's Outpost**_

 _"We're going to help you then, I said."_

 _"We're only coming for her, Killcount said."_

 _"No, we're not ! Dawn interrupted."_

 _"Too late, Cloudpoison said as he swirled down, Enemy's here."_

 _"No way we could defeat them."_

 _"Why can't we? We have dragons, I replied."_

 _"I haven't finished my sentence. Both Iris and Viggo have guardians, Cloudpoison replied."_

 _"We have them too you know ? Killcount replied."_

 _"I'm only a library keeper. We do have guardian trained dragons though, Cloudpoison answered back. "_

 _"Enemy's here. Just give your all, I said."_

 _ **Iris's Ship**_

 _ **Calder's P.O.V.**_

 _"You're just sending us as a kill squad? I asked."_

 _"Well, the only attack squad. I'm trying to give contact with a ghost army near he..."_

 _Iris said before she was interrupted by Prismblast_

 _"No need, Prismblast said as she summoned a few crystal beings."_

 _"Well, we don't need to do that anymore than, Iris replied."_

 _"I'm going on teleport, Moonshine said as he disappeared into a mass of smoke."_

 _"I'm on the forest, Prismy is going underground, and Calder is going underwater, ok?"_

 _Shelby asked for confirmation_

 _"Uhuh, now I'll handle with Viggo, Iris said."_

 _"Might as well kill some on the way too, I said as I rode underwater."_

 _ **Viggo's Armada Leadship**_

 _"The Shellfires will cover you. And the Typhoomerang will act as a shield to destroy all incoming projectiles. And the rest are also going to bombard the island, Viggo said."_

 _"In return for? Hiccup asked."_

 _"The Guardian Eye, Viggo said."_

 _"Deal ! Hiccup said."_

 _"Just one problem…, Viggo said."_

 _"What is it again? Snotlout asked back."_

 _"The frenzies are all complete, but some did a rebellion. Clear the remaining frenzies on the island, Viggo replied."_

 _ **Underwater**_

 _Hmm, I need a kill list….., clean the A-team, cleaning the JLA will be a pleasure, hmmm…, I said to myself, the frenzies are a good target, Ground's too old to be an actual guardian, Sea's too slick, Fire's fire is off soon, Prism blast is vunerable….., Iris is also a pleasure to release from the trance. A shellfire rises up and charges at me. Why now? I asked myself. I signaled Thunderdrop to bring me up. I held on to Thunderdrop as he zoomed out._

 _"Now I'm free ! I screamed, Oh wait, I'm attracting attention..."_

 _I activated my thunder rune and zapped the sea causing all dragons to fly out while anything else in there gets fried._

 _ **Viggo's Armada Leadship**_

 _"Send him in ! Viggo commanded. "_

 _A giant shadow jumped out and created a pillar of rocks which allows him to rise up :_

 _"Gu..."_

 _Snotlout screamed as the shadow jumped and opened his skull giving a tearing noise. The creature slurped his brain and crunched his bones. The creature ate his organs and absorbed it all. The remains is just a puddle of blood :_

 _"hat is that? Hiccup asked. "_

 _"That. Is. Groundsplitter, Viggo replied."_


	34. Chapter 34

**JLA's outpost**  
 **Amaury's POV**

"Snotlout is dead ! you beat him, said immediately Heather."

"his lost brother came after the battle and took his place...as dumb as the first one."

"okay, so we got a Snotlout anyway !"

"Snotface Snotlout is his real name, but he prefer Snotlout."

"okay !"

"but...how can you won the battle and came back to normal, asked Prismblast."

"that's the best part, let me tell you this one !"

"glad to here that !"

I coughed and pursued our story.

 _ **Near the battle**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _When those two dragons appear, I immediately know we were doomed_

 _"we have to do something ! yelled Spitfire."_

 _"let's go, first, we will take down those dragons, then we calmed down Viggo and Iris."_

 _"this plans seems good ! which one will be the first !"_

 _"the Sea Obliterator !"_

 _"alright !"_

 _I mount her and we took off, the battle was hard anf for the first time since I was bewitched, I thought first about my team safety_

 _"Gilan ! took the others to safety ! it's too dangerous !"_

 _"what ? but you're..."_

 _"listen to me would ya !"_

 _"We will never let you alone here !"_

 _Parisa came to our left with some other member of the team_

 _"we will fight together !"_

 _"I can't change your mind ?"_

 _"no sir !"_

 _Gilan, Franca, Parisa, Phin, Calder, Shelby, Arvid, Kira and Elza stayed in battle. The others were escorted by Frenzies to the outpost_

 _"what do we do ?"_

 _"attacked Viggo's and Iris's ships !_

 _"yes sir !"_

 _Maybe Iris loose some control on her spell, I began to feel normal. During our dialog, the Sea Obliterator and his pack were charging the Groundsplitter, Spit flied above them and wait for something_

 _"can we...attack now or..."_

 _"wait for it, he will jump to attack and..."_

 _before she can finish, the dragon jumped first, Spit dived and grabbed it_

 _"let me go you filthy creature !"_

 _"not now mister, I have one question for you before release you or kill you...how can you work with those hunters ?"_

 _"why did I have to..."_

 _Spitfire wounded the dragon with her claw, he squealed because of pain and Spit yelled_

 _"WHY DID YOU WORK WITH THEM ?"_

 _"because I create the hunters !"_

 _"WHAT !"_

 _"yes, I create them, dragons became lazy and irresponsible, they need challenge !"_

 _Spitfire was mad as Hel, she growled and ripped off his wings in no time but before he felt in the sea, she burst out his chest and ripped off his heart_

 _"thanks for the meal !"_

 _She released him and he felt down the sea, the pack went far away._

 _ **Iris's ship  
Iris's POV**_

 _I don't believe it, my own warrior killed my dragon, I will kill hm before he can know who hit him...but I don't know i got traitor on my own ship_

 _"Iris, we need to fight back now !"_

 _"I know dad but how, I lost my dragons, I don't have powerful weapons to fight Viggo !"_

 _"and your riders ?"_

 _Before I can answer, something hit us hard_

 _"what is this ?"_

 _"the riders attacked us !"_

 _"what in Thor's name is..."_

 _Before we can stryke back, one of them enter to the cabin_

 _"go away Iris, I will protect you !"_

 _I fled the ship during a fight against my dad and Calder, before I can reach the only island here, I saw my ship sunk and no Ryker. The only think I could do is capturing a dragon carefully too much deadly if he bite me.  
_ _ **  
Battlefield  
Amaury's POV**_

 _The explosion surprise us, Iris's ship is sinking and no hunters near it but the Groundsplitter took all our attention with the other dragons from Viggo's side_

 _"alright team, let's take him done !"_

 _The JLA members of my team joined us and we launched the fight, we shoot all Viggo's ship but before I could free the Typhoomerang, Hiccup and Toothless charged us_

 _"because of you Snotlout is dead !"_

 _"what ? how can I know this thing will come to us ?"_

 _"this battle have to end...I don't care if it's good or bad !"_

 _Spit was grabbed by Toothless and we will near to crash on the island but Spitfire pushed back Toothless before that_

 _"we have hunters to defeat before talking about that !"_

 _"we need to talk about that man !"_

 _"NOT NOW OKAY !"_

 _But before I can add something else, something grabbed me and took me to the island, Spitfire pursued it in no time._

 _ **The Island  
Heather's POV**_

 _When we land on this island, I put softly down my prisonner and dismount_

 _"what are you doing ? I heard."_

 _Like Astrid told me, I asked to Windshear to sit on him to block him_

 _"I'm sorry sweety but...I need to told you some things in private !"_

 _"let me go right now !"_

 _"no...I need to talk to you my love, I will do anything for you, I will never let you down and I know you can't harm me !"_

 _he was silent so I continue my telling_

 _"you're the only one I love...I couldn't live in a world without you, I...I just hope this could break this spell."_

 _I kissed him softly on the lips and told to Windshear to free him, he stood up and looked at me_

 _"you...you really mean this ?"_

 _"yes...I love you and will never be the same without you at my side !"_

 _"I...I love you Heather, I'm so sorry for what happen to you and our friends !"_

 _"the spell broke easily ?"_

 _"she lost some focus on it since the beginning !"_

 _I huged him, happy to have hm back at my side, the JLA defeat Viggo and his dragon army, Dawn killed Groundsplitter with his army of Frenzies...we finally won the battle_

 _"thank you Heather, my life is all yours now !"_

 _"NOT...SO...FAST !"_

 _Iris came to us, pissed off, I took out my sword and Heather took out her double axe_

 _"you will both die here today !"_

 _Heather charged first and fought against Iris, I joined her a few times later but when Iris hurt Heather in her left arm, I chooped her head's off in seconds, iris was finally dead, I healed Heather immediately_

 _"something bite me and this bitch stabbed me !"_

 _"relax, I'm here now !"_

 _"good news lad, I killed Ryker...oops !"_

 _"hi Calder ! good to hear that !"_

 _I just healed Heather when I heard a noise, like a crossbow ready to shoot, then a bolt came straight to Heather, I blocked it with my sword and then I heard some scream. I was ready to search that but I heard_

 _"well well well ! what a coincidence, I was searching this island for you !"_

 _When I see this guy, I was speechless...how can this guy survive ?_


End file.
